What if CPUs were daughters of Big Mom? (One Piece x Neptunia)
by lionfranky
Summary: Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom, one of Yonkous married a man who had power to transform and gave birth to four CPUs from Hyperdimension Neptunia? Reborn as daughters of one of most powerful pirates, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert must live as pirates. How will these four fare in world of One Piece? Let's find out!
1. Big Mom's Quartlet Daughters

**Whole Cake Island, Wedding Hall**

"Do you, Charlotte Linlin, take Thanatos as your husband?" A priest asked.

""I, Charlotte Linlin, take thee, , to be my wedded husband/wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part…" Big Mom started her oath. But anyone with even slight knowledge about her would know that this is shallow oath which is another stepping stone for Big Mom. This Yonkou has been marrying many people with diverse background to get children with special traits.

"It's good to see our family expanding," Oven grinned.

"The groom has special ability that mama wants. She is aiming to obtain to enhance our family, Perorin," Perospero explains goal behind this marriage.

"Special transformation, was it? I heard it's not Zoan type… I wonder how many siblings we will get this time. I can't see that far into the future," Katakuri told others. "At least, I see mama devouring the wedding cake that our head chef prepared."

Big Mom intensely stared at the wedding cake that has lots of angelic figures. The head chef, Streusen poured his passion into this cake with all he got. The cake was mainly consisted of mocha with chocolate statues and towers of Croquembouche on four sides.

"Ha… ha… I can't take it anymore!" Big Mom kept drooling, forgetting that she even just had marriage. She ignored her new husband and jumped right at the cake. "Fantastic! Delicious! *gulpgulp* You made another masterpiece, Streusen! *Chump*"

"Thank you for your compliment, your highness!" Streusen bowed down and blushed bit.

"Hey, Linlin! At least, leave some for me!" Her new husband, Thanatos was worried that he won't be able to taste the famous chef's masterpiece.

"Rest assured. I see her leaving few parts of the cake for rest of us," Katakuri saw distant future once again.

"Oh dear… At least, there won't be food disorder from her for a while, soir," Baron Tamago sighed in bit embarrassment and relief.

Rest of family enjoyed other snacks and meals while watching Big Mom devouring the cake. With cream all over her face, she relentlessly dug and shoved cake pieces. Her enjoyment was further proven by her eyes turning to heart shape. Still, she showed certain degree of attitude and dignity.

"Napoleon!" Big Mom stopped digging further and called her pirate hat, Napoleon.

"Yes, mama!" Big Mom's trusted got off from top of her head and formed cutlass.

"It would be waste if only I get to taste this masterpiece, right?" She readied her sword and started swinging. The cake was sliced in perfect proportion. Each piece was flown up by force of the swing.

Streusen threw plates at bottom of each cake. Then, he winked at Perospero.

"Candy conveyor belt!" As Perospero swung his candy stick, several candy lines stretched out from him and caught each plate. Next, he smoothly and gently delivered each cake to every participant of the wedding. "Of course, you shouldn't miss the most delicious part, our new father."

One of the candy belts brought piece with a Croquembouche tower to Thanatos. He stared at the piece with a dumbfounded face while drooling bit. Look and smell of the cake were already charming and powerful enough to bring even someone like him to his knee…. Almost… He couldn't resist seductive nature of the cake, so he took a bite.

"Marvelous! There is a reason why Linlin went nut. Nothing short of wonder. As expected from Big Mom pirate's top chef."

"I spent few days coming up with design and flavor. I am glad you like my work."

"Wedding cake should be accompanied by fitting drink. Now choose please. An energetic man who slept with 100 women? A tri-horned bear that filled its belly with volcano bee's honey? Or a rhino whale that ate sparkling blue plankton?" Smoothie approached Thanatos with ingredients to choose for squeezing drink out.

"I will take the second option since that sounds sweet."

"Right away." She quickly grabbed the bear and squeezed out its energy juice into a clean wineglass.

 _ **Graaaargh!**_

The tri-horned bear roared in agony as it watches its life energy dripping into the glass.

"Here is your drink."

"Thank, Smoothie." Thanatos picked up the glass and slowly sipped the juice. "I guess this is the right choice for the cake. It perfectly fits the cake's flavor!"

While he enjoyed the bear juice, Smoothie went around and offered the three drink options. When she was about to wrap it up,

"Long live the queen! Long live Big Mom pirate!" Thanatos raised his hand with the glass and shouts.

"Long live the king! Long live my family!" Big Mom came close to him and follows.

"Long live Big Mom pirate!" Everyone in the wedding repeated the chant.

Another among numerous wedding ceremonies Big Mom had passed. Little did new husband what tragic fate waited ahead…

* * *

 **In one of the Whole Cake rooms**

It didn't take long for Big Mom conceive daughters of quadruplets after their honeymoon ended. Thanatos watched his wife giving birth to their four daughters. As expected from someone named Big Mom, Charlotte Linlin didn't show much of struggling against giving birth to four daughters. His face was filled joy…. But that was only for a moment.

"It's all done. I don't need you anymore."

"W-what do you mean!? You are joking right, Linlin?" Thanatos felt dumbstruck and shivered.

"I'm not joking. I am dead serious. You no longer serve any purpose. Be gone."

In middle of their quarrel, their babies kept crying.

Uwa! Uwa

"Oh~ boobie x 3~ don't cry," she tried to calm her babies.

"Hey, Linlin! If that's so, let me see and touch our daughters at least! They are our children!" He kept protesting as he was dragged by homies. "Let me go! Linlin! Don't you remember time with me? How can you do this to me?"

"All I wanted from you was your special trait for my children to inherit. Nothing more."

"…Well, if this is your way, so be it… Transform!"

Pillar of light surrounded Thanatos, and he was in GPU form. Then, he shook off Homies and dashed toward Big Mom with his GPU weapon, silver gauntlets equipped.

"Then, I will take them by force!" He gathered strength on his fist while rushing toward her.

" **Slayer Overdrive!"**

A powerful silver flame rotating punch went to her head… only to be blocked by Nepoleon in its cutlass form. Then, he saw her using her other hand to reach Zeus. Her hand was surrounded by Zeus and its electricity. He realized imminent danger, but it was too late.

" **Thunderbolt!"**

Big Mom smashed Thanatos from above his head with lightning strike. He was instantly knocked out as ground beneath him cracked.

"I won't kill you since you helped me obtain these precious children, but you will never be allowed to set foot on this land for your action. Guards. Take him away. Set him on a boat to send him far away."

"Yes, mama!"

She watched her ex-husband being helplessly carried away… just for a moment. She quickly paid attention to her babies again. With smile back on her face, she giggled and cuddled her babies.

"You girls bring smile to my face. I can't wait to see how you will contribute to our family. Mamamama~"

Her devilish laugh echoed through the castle.

* * *

 **In middle of ocean**

"Here is your belonging and ration to survive although you can't hear me right now," with arm crossed, Perospero looked at unconscious Thanatos tied to the ship's foremast by his candy. Then, he made candy escalator to get back to his ship. "Farewell ex-father. Never see you again."

Everyone on Perospero's ship watched the small lonely ship drifting away in silence. They probably went this step several times to feel numb. Still, even for infamous Big Mom Pirate, this scene wasn't all that pleasant to watch.

After few minutes, the candy shackle was melted, and Thanatos collapsed on the floor. His face got wet with blood and tear of sorrow. He didn't have a chance to see or touch his daughters, let alone chance to name them. He wished he could at least name one of them. Still, his burning passion and dedication to reunion with his daughters didn't vanish, but only magnified several times.

"I will come for you, my daughters… one day…"


	2. Searching for hidden power

**Several years after birth of the four daughters**

 **On an island ruled by Katakuri**

"Brother. Why do you always wear that scarf around your head?" Charlotte Neptune curiously stared at Katakuri.

"Nothing special. You better forget about it," Katakuri replied back in cold manner.

"Boo~ You are meanie! I wanna your true face behind the scarf! Take it off! Take it off!"

"There are always things that are best kept in secret. You don't want to look past this scarf."

"Or could it be that your face is so handsome that people will get knocked out by sheer beauty? Oh hoho~ that sounds lewd~" She blushed and twisted her arms and body while imagining in romantic way.

"You are still too young to think like that, Neptune. We all have secret we would like to keep even from our family."

"Let's not stress out our dear brother, Neptune. Here, brother. Taste my new tea," Charlotte Vert gently handed jasmine tea that she carefully brewed to Katakuri.

"Oh good idea, Vert!" Neptune was so excited to see how he would drink.

He quickly turn around and drank the tea without giving Neptune a chance to see his true face.

"Waaah~?! Why are you being so mean?" Neptune pouted.

"Your tea brewing skill improved since last time, Vert."

"Thank you for compliment, brother. I know there is still room for improvement. I am aiming to be one of the minister positions like you have. Since I am in love with tea, I will hone my tea skill. So I will have my own island to rule," Vert snorted bit and smiled confidently.

"Boo~ anyway, if Vert is going to be minister of tea, then I will be minister of pudding. Didn't Streusen say if one loves particular food, he should be pursue and master it?"

"Just take your time. I will be looking forward to your pudding," Katakuri gently patted Neptune's head.

"Heh heh~ leave it to me! I will make pudding so delicious that it will knock you out!"

"Hey, brother. I made another scarf for you. I hope you would like it," Charlotte Noire marched in and showed off the scarf that she spent all night to craft.

"Thanks, Noire. Just like Vert, you also improved your specialty. At such young age, you girls show great talent. Mama would be proud of you." He also complimented and patted Noire as well.

"I-it's not like I did anything..," Noire mumbled bit.

"You don't need to be shy. Just keep up the good work."

"If you say so. H-heh," Noire blushed, put her hand behind her head and stick her tongue out bit.

"I heard you will raid to prepare for upcoming tea party. Can we join?" Neptune asked with sparkling eyes.

"No, it's still dangerous for you. Also, you guys need to master hidden power inherited from your father. At least, meet this condition. Then, we can talk."

"No problem! We will unlock our secret power in no time!" Neptune declared proudly.

"Brother…," it was Blanc who spoke to him. She lightly pulled his pants.

"What is it, Blanc?"

"W-would you please bring novels and biography along the way like the last time? From navy or other pirates, I don't care. I still need some material for inspiration to work on my novel…"

"They should come in by along the raid. Or I can simply visit bookstores on the way. Just leave it to me."

"Thank you, brother," Blanc smiled.

"Anyway, I will be back in few days. So, do what I told you guys to do."

"Of course!" All four shouted at the same time.

Katakuri looked at them with his eyes hinting smile. Then, he left for raid. After waving their hands at his ship, they turned back and started thinking about next course of action.

"Alright, sisters! You heard our brother. We should work on unlocking our full potential," Neptune was so eager to move on to next stage.

"Easier said than done. We still have no clue to how," Noire shook her head pessimistically.

"We still have plenty of time. It could be like learning how to use Devil Fruit power," Vert suggested.

"But mama said our powers are not from Devil Fruit."

"Now that you mention it, Blanc… since you love spending time in the library in Whole Cake Castle, have you found any book with hint or reference?"

"I haven't thought of that. Good call, Vert."

"Alright. Then, let me call sister Brûlée," Noire picked up Dendenmushi and called Brûlée. "Hello. Oh, sister. Would you mind opening mirror portal now?"

"Sure. What are you guys up to?" Brûlée asked.

"We are trying to find key to unlocking our potential in the library," Blanc got right to the point.

"I see. Then, tell me which mirror to go through. Wiwwiwwiwwi"

"Hmm, we will go with that one," Vert pointed at a mirror with shiny golden decoration. Those mirrors were usually there for transportation.

"Okay. Just hang in there bit."

* * *

 **Few minutes later.**

Brûlée pushed her upperbody through the mirror, showing her diagonal scar on her face first.

"I hope you guys haven't run out of patience," Brûlée smirked.

"Oh stop teasing. We may be young, but not that compulsive!" Neptune argued back.

"Wiwwiwwiwwi~ I am just joking. Let's go. To the library."

The four sisters went through the mirror and entered the mirror world.

* * *

 **Inside the mirror world.**

"This is far better than getting motion sickness while riding a ship," Neptune said.

"And you want to aid brothers as fellow members of Big Mom Pirate? Give me a break. We are pirates. Pirates must get used to ships like walking park," Noire scolded.

"Noire is right. If you want to help mama, you have to get used to ship life. You can't always be picky," Vert added.

"Meh~ we can always count on our sister's mirror world, right? I mean who needs ships when you can just use this kind of shortcut?"

"There are limits to my power… For example, I can't get access to land without any mirror, you know?" Brûlée continued. "That's why we use ships."

"Waah~ you guys are ganging up on me. How mean~"

"Playing victim isn't going to work," Blanc ended Neptune's grumbling.

"Boo~ anyway, hey mirrors! Which way is to the library?"

"This way."

"You are almost there!"

"Oh hohoho, you are gonna love this. We added a new specimen for mama's collection."

The mirrors responded to Neptune.

"What do we have this time?" Blanc asked.

"Better see for yourself," one of the mirrors answered.

"Don't forget our objective there," Noire reminded Blanc.

"BTW, sister. I finally remembered to ask this… How did you get that scar on your face?"

"…Some jerks who held grudge against brother Katakuri did this," Brûlée sighed and lightly touched her scar.

"Ouch."

"Of course, our perfect undefeated brother would never overlook this, so he avenged me. That's what I like about him. Cool-headed, charismatic, yet gentle and caring. Wiwwiwwiwwi~"

"Who doesn't among our family? He is the most popular brother for a reason," Noire added.

"You guys had pretty nice time with him back there. You are not trying to take him all for yourselves, aren't you?"

"Of course not. We may have different fathers, but we were all born from the same womb," Vert continued. "So there is no need for discord among brothers and sisters."

"Vert… you are so sweetheart…" tear almost came out of Brûlée's eyes.

While they were having nice conversation, they finally reached the mirror connected to the library.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hi. This is my first time on writing fanfic. I appreciate feedback and criticism, so feel free to tell me.**

 **I know that One Piece has less influence in west than Naruto, but seeing only one crossover fanfic with Neptunia was quite surprising.**

 **The biggest issue I have with writing this is whole 'brother sister' name calling. I know that English speakers generally call their older brothers or sisters by their names. But as more Japanese culture came in, people started accept Japanese honorific like onii-san.. or brother (insert name)**

 **I am still open to change. Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert have bunch of older brothers and sisters in this story, so when they will be with those brothers and sisters, it will be awkward to just use 'brother' or 'sister.'**


	3. Whole Cake Castle Library

**Inside Whole Cake Castle's Library**

"Tada~! We are finally here!" Neptune posed for entrance scene. "To be honest, books are mostly boring with all those texts… except comic."

"And literal motion picture that is living specimen forever stuck on book," Blanc added.

"Oops. I forgot about that, he-he!" Neptune winked and stick her tongue out like a cliché anime girl.

"I told you that we are not here for that… well…" Noire looked at Pekoms and Mont-d'Or putting something on the encyclopedia book. "We might as well… go for that… *sigh*"

While they were walking toward, they looked around and witnessed vast amount of books. Many of them were prizes that they obtained through plundering. Some of them were gifts for wedding and birthday.

"It never gets old seeing all these books. Still, it only gives me headache," Neptune frowned bit.

"You better appreciate and read books more. They calm my mind and bring mental peace," Blanc lightly smiled and breathed out slowly.

"Meh, they are so boring most of time. I immediately fall asleep after reading the first page. Besides, you better spend time outside instead of reading books all the time, Blanc."

"Since Pekoms is here, why don't we ask him for clue? Our hidden ability is said to be similar to Zoan type," Noire suggested.

"Hey, Pekoms! What ya got?" Neptune waved at Pekoms.

"Oh it's our cute ladies. We captured Hydra alive, Gaooo!" Pekoms answered without even flinching.

"Oh~ let's see… oh wow! Mama would be very happy."

Suddenly, the hydra roared.

"Nepu!"

"Relax. There is no way this thing will eat anyone under my ability," Mont-d'Or assured no harm would come to anyone here.

"Where did you get it?" Noire asked.

"Oh, Noire~ didn't you say we are not here for this?" Neptune teased Noire.

"S-shut up! It just happens to be here. It can't be helped!"

"We were lucky I guess. This creature was chained in one of navy ships we raided," Pekoms poked at the hydra.

"Let's just focus on our objective," Vert interrupted their conversation. "Hey, Pekoms. We would like to hear how you use your Devil Fruit. Since Zoan is some sort of transformation, it may have something in common with our hidden power."

"Lady Vert. Well… it took some time to figure out my ability. It's like imagining myself into some kind of animal at first."

"And do we have books about Devil Fruits and possibly our transformation ability?" Vert continued questioning.

"Not sure about your transformation, but I believe we have Devil Fruit encyclopedia. It should be somewhere there," Mont-d'Or answered instead.

"Oh, thank you, brother. I guess that should good start," Vert gave light smile.

"Did our father say anything about our power before he left?" Blanc asked timidly.

"Not that I heard of, unfortunately," Mont-d'Or sighed with his eyes closed.

"Should we go find him and ask?" Noire suggested.

"No chance. First, we have no idea where he is. Second, he is banned from Totto Land."

"I see. Oh well… Hopefully, we will meet him one day after we sail to the sea," Neptune shook head and sighed. "Geeze, I don't know why mama acted like that. At least, she should've asked about transformation."

"I can't argue with that. Mama can be compulsive and cruel, but that's how mama grew up," Mont-d'Or continued. "Age of pirates is harsh, so mama had to put up guard and become what she is today. It can't be helped."

"On bright side, mama's goal is world peace," Vert explained. "It is said that end justifies mean… even if the method looks brutal and cruel. That's why we decided to step up, so we can be help to mama."

"That's the spirit, Vert. Anyway, good luck with your quest."

"Thank, brother. Alright. Let's get going."

"I can't wait to see your transformation. Gaoo~!"

The quadruplets marched toward the section of the library Pekoms pointed at.

"Ugh, this gives me headache," Neptune whined.

"History of Water 7, Biography of Elizabello I, Sea King Dictionary…" Blanc spoke each book title with happy face.

"I guess this is your paradise. Nothing better than getting overwhelmed by sheer amount of books," Noire sniffed.

"Focus, girls. Now, where is that encyclopedia?" Vert skimmed through the section.

After a while, her eyes spotted the target.

"There it is!" Vert clapped and pointed at the book.

"There is no mistake. That's the encyclopedia. Good job, Vert." Noire complimented.

Blanc took out and opened the book.

"I see… this is Paramecia section… Gum-Gum Fruit… Soul-Soul Fruit which is mama's ability…"

"Don't get sidetracked, Blanc. Flip to Zoan section," Noire said, shaking Blanc's shoulder.

"S-sorry… Zoan… Zoan… Ah, here," Blanc flipped to Zoan type section of the book. "Here is Turtle Turtle fruit which Pekoms ate."

"Is there anything that Pekoms didn't mention?" Vert asked.

"Nope. It's the same thing he said."

"Bwa! It was waste of time! All these books… research book, find book yada yada… why does it always have to do with books?"

"Enough of your whining, Neptune. That doesn't help us at all," Vert put end to Neptune's grumbling.

"Besides, you will appreciate knowledge you gain by reading books later on," Blanc added. "Think about this way. Cooking book can teach you how to cook pudding."

"Nah~ I will just ask Streusen or practice myself. Anyway, how about Paramecia section for another clue?"

"I guess that won't hurt."

Blanc flipped back to Paramecia section as all four of them gazed upon the book.

"Let's see… if the user practices or masters his Devil Fruit power, he may unlock awakening," Blanc mumbled.

"We don't have Devil Fruit to begin with. Look," Noire pointed at herself then others in order. "We can swim unlike brother Perospero or Katakuri."

"I guess our power has little to nothing related Devil Fruit… I thought we were about to get something," Vert sighed deeply.

"See? Told you so! It was waste of time!" Neptune shouted.

"Who said we are done? We are only getting started," Noire clenched her fist.

"Nepu! W-wait, what? Are you telling me we are gonna search the whole library!?"

"Maybe not for whole day, but over time I guess. Not to mention, there will be new books every once in a while, so that should be worth checking."

"Noooo~!"

"Relax. After we finish searching this section, I will give you a special pudding I obtained from our head chef," Vert gently patted Neptune while trying to persuade her.

"O-okay! I am all fired up! Bring it on!"

Big Mom's library was no joke. Spending whole day wasn't enough even for a single section. They picked up each book one by one and flipped each page to find clue.

"Books… Books everywhere…" Neptune's eyes became books.

"Uuuhhh… I am done… what about you, Vert?" Noire asked.

"Same here… the only one who isn't exhausted is the bookworm, Blanc," Vert glanced at Blanc.

Blanc was so immersed into books.

"Hello, Blanc. I think it's almost dinner time," Neptune lightly chopped Blanc's head to wake her up to no effect. Then, she roughly shook both of Blanc's shoulders and shouted straight at Blanc's ears. "Wake up!"

"O-oh d-damn it… my ears hurt… Damn you, Neptune! I was in really good mood!"

"But this time, Neptune has the point. It's dinner time. All the knowledge you stored up would be nothing without nutrients," Vert tabbed on Blanc's forehead.

"I-I guess you have a point..."

"Anyway, my belly is almost touching my back. Hey, soldier. What do we have for dinner?" Neptune called and asked a chess soldier nearby.

"We have seafood spaghetti, eggplant salad, sea king steak and fried calamari," the soldier answered.

"Oh they sound all deli… w-w-wait, did I just hear eggplant? Eggplant!? Kyaa~ no! Why does it have to be eggplant?" she freaked out and dropped on her butt.

"Here we go again. Neptune, you can't be picky about food," Noire went on lecture mode.

"But just about everyone including you guys has food they dislike! Don't just pick on me! Mama said pirates have freedom to do whatever they want! Including freedom to eat what they want!"

"Oh dear… it's bad enough that mama is bit less than ideal role model in certain area," Vert lowered her head and sighed.

"And mama is super strong although she eats tons of snacks all the time! We should be like her too!"

"But none of brothers and sisters inherited that feature 100%. Besides, everyone is different. Sometimes, the world is unfair," Noire said with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Yeah, everyone is different, so everyone has different taste. Hah! Let's see you argue against that!"

"…I am already worn out, so I will pass. Come on. Dinner is waiting."

"None of you better force damn eggplant into my mouth ever! EVER!"

*Sigh* "Well, I guess I will have to throw away this pudding I promised to give," Vert took out the pudding from her cleavage and held it with two fingers.

"W-w-w-what? N-n-no. That's not fair! I kept the promise! The deal is deal!" Neptune tried to jump and catch the pudding.

"Bad girl won't get her reward. Promise me you won't be picky about food. Then I will give you not just one but two of this pudding."

"Woo-woo~ *sniff* o-okay…"

"Good girl… here let me give you hug."

Neptune pushed her at Vert's chest to smell bit of the pudding. Next, Vert smashed Neptune's head at her cleavage.

"Oop oop* V-Vert… I… can't breathe…"

After Vert released her, she panted heavily.

"Phew~ I thought I almost saw my maker."

"Alright let's head to dining hall."

On Vert's call, the four sisters walked toward the dining hall.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **I am going to focus on the four CPUs. I don't think I can handle other Neptunia characters, considering so many One Piece characters I am going to use.**

 **I won't be touching post time skip, yet. I will bring Strawhat Pirates when the manga proceeds enough.**

 **In the meantime, I will focus background of Big Mom Pirate. How it came to be under this alternate scenario.**


	4. Family Dining

**Dining Hall**

"Mamamama. It's good to see our cute and lovely daughters in dinner," Big Mom grinned with her teeth shown to everyone. "So how was today?"

"We went on searching key to our power, but no luck so far," Noire answered while munching salad.

"Ew~ This color… this texture… this smell… just why…" Neptune looked at eggplant salad with disgruntled look. "Even for sake of the pudding…"

"Oh my feeling is hurt~ Please eat me! I was made to be eaten!" eggplant imbued with someone's soul spoke.

"…That actually sounds less appetizing…" she gulped.

"Don't be picky. This is for your good," Vert shoved eggplant into her mouth.

"Oop oop!" Neptune endured eggplant with pale look. Then, she somehow managed to swallow it. "Phew! That was nightmare! Mama! Vert is forcing eggplant on me! Didn't you say pirates can do whatever they want including choosing what food to eat?"

"Mama. This is for Neptune's well-being. You know that I love my sisters, right?" Vert explained her reasoning.

"It's true that I said that, but Vert is also doing what she wants: caring sisters. Just get along well together. Mama is proud of you, girls."

It was usual family dinner. However, not all brothers and sisters attend family meeting due to their own business like managing their respective land or raiding for goods. Most of them showed up for events like wedding, tea party or birthday party. Big Mom's homies filled the table, ready to serve the family.

"Jasmine."

"Earl Grey."

"Milk."

"Coffee."

Pot Homies with different drinks said name of drinks in them.

"Jasmine please," Vert politely requested.

"Then, I will pick Earl Grey," Noire followed.

"Coffee…" Blanc mumbled.

"I will go with my sweet sweet milk!" Neptune shouted joyfully.

"Typical of you…"

"Huh? Are you picking on me just because I picked milk, Blanc?"

"My children. Do not fight over trivial stuff like food or drink preference. Just eat and drink whatever you want to heart's content. Mamamama~"

"BTW, mama. Is it true that I will get my own island to rule?" Vert intervened and asked.

"It's true… if you specialize in one area. Then, I will send people and Streusen to build a town with specific theme fitting to you. So what are you aiming for?"

"Of course, I am aiming for position of minister of tea. You know that my passion toward tea is unmatched, right mama?"

"Of course. I just wanted to make sure. Just pursue your goal and hone your skill. Speaking of position, I know that Neptune loves pudding so much. So that should speak for herself. Do you have food theme to go by?"

"…" Blanc kept silence while pondering and drinking coffee. Then finally, "Manju… I will go with Manju… actually, I love its flavor and texture. It goes well with my hobby."

"Good girl. Just take your time. Mamamama," Big Mom patted Blanc, and Blanc blushed and smiled.

"Does that mean I am the only one without specific goal?" Noire pouted.

"Don't worry, Noire. You can take your time slowly. Also, it's not like all my children are required to be in certain position. You may choose other way to contribute to the family. Mama want you to get along with your sisters."

"Of course, mama. I won't disappoint you."

"That's the spirit, girl! Just improve your tailoring skill. Your position may not have to be something to do with food. Perhaps, minister of clothing? Fashion? Who knows? I will consider that. Just be patient."

"Thank you, mama. I will do my best for you and family," Noire answered with big grin on her face.

"And about your power… I heard you girls are searching a clue. I kinda regret that I couldn't ask your father, but it couldn't be helped. Your father dared to show his fang on me."

"It is said that age of pirate is harsh…" Blanc mumbled again.

"I will say again and again. You girls must get along well. Understood?"

"Of course, mama."

"And about your power, just take your time. Mama believes in you, girls," Big Mom devoured food one after another. Food Homies screamed yet delighted in fact that they would become nutrient to family.

"Ah… I am proud that I am being eaten…"

"Oh please! Pick me next!"

"Is there point in putting someone's soul into food? Does that make food taste better? I can't tell difference," Neptune wondered. She did make a good point. Why waste precious life time on something that would be gone quickly?

"I believe lively food adds more appetite. And consuming Food Homie also adds life span."

"Really? So I guess we will live longer huh?" Neptune opened her eyes wide.

"But as you noticed life span of our people is used on better stuff like weapons or ships. Life is limited and precious after all."

"Then, there is option of kidnapping enemies for more soul extraction. I think you should do more of that, mama," Noire proposed her own bold idea. When Noire was about say another line, pirate crews came in through the door.

"Mama, we successfully harvested snacks as loyalty fee as always, boyoyon," it was Bobbin who reported in. "But I also have bad news. According to Tamago, it looks like Trump Island won't be able to give snacks in time."

"What!? They can't give snacks? Call him through dendenmushi at once!" Big Mom shouted out loud. Her voice shook the entire room.

"Oh dear, this won't be pretty," Vert grabbed her temple and sighed.

"Just like always… but it still gives me shiver everytime," Noire trembled bit.

Bbbbring x 3 After dendenmushi rang few times, someone picked up the call.

"Hello? Oh mama! We have a problem, soir. There was arsonist that set storage room on fire. We were about to receive the payment, but we were too late, bon," it was Baron Tamago who answered. He sounded pretty nervous.

"We have deal, and if they can't offer snacks in time, we have to burn whole land to crisp!"

Then suddenly, another voice emerged from the dendenmushi.

"Oh dear Big Mom! Please have mercy on us! We carefully prepared the snacks with all of our passion. We didn't expect someone to burn them all!"

"Domestic affair was never in our deal. I promised to protect you in my name with snacks as payment from outside force. There is no excuse for poorly handling the offering!" Big Mom smashed the table. Clear blood vessel on her head represented her wrath. "I hate breaking promise as much as bitter snack. You know the punishment, right?"

"Oh please, give us another chance! We will double the offering next time!"

While they were exchanging anger and plea, Vert felt into deep thought. Few moments later, she snapped her finger and looked at Big Mom.

"Mama. May I give my idea on this issue? She bravely interrupted the conversation. Even though she knew that Big Mom was pretty stubborn and brutal, she still believed in improvement and change. It was almost risking her life.

"Vert… you dare challenge me?" Big Mom looked back at Vert with pretty angry face. She looked like she would go berserk at any moment.

"No, mama. I am simply offering better alternate punishment. I understand that Big Mom Pirate will lose reputation or influence without punishment, but simply burning everything to ashes won't last long. I think you could use bit more carrot instead of whip," Vert managed to hold back her fear and smile with confidence. "How about bringing few people for soul extraction as example? That way, it will still instill fear on those on who disobey us. At the same time, we will have more souls to produce Homies. I call it 'two birds with one stone.'"

Big Mom's angry face started to calm down. Her angry lips slowly turned back to normal. Vert's persuasion actually worked. Other people in the room were jaw-dropped and awestruck. Neptune, Noire and Blanc whispered each other.

"Oh wow! Vert got some nerve!" Neptune shivered.

"I thought she would get smacked…" Noire trembled with sweat coming down on her forehead.

After pondering for a moment, Big Mom opened her mouth.

"You have a good point, Vert. Alright… Tamago. Bring five people responsible for snacks production and management. We can use more souls for more Homies."

"Yes, mama. Gladly."

"…At least, it's better than everyone being burnt to ashes…" The person across the dendenmushi who plead for mercy sighed in half relief.

"With this, we will change certain policy."

"It's good to hear that, mama. I am all for betterment of our family."

Cold atmosphere gradually got better as Big Mom relaxed. Almost everyone sighed in relief. Pretty much none dared to question Big Mom like that before. Could it revolution if someone wanted to exaggerate? Perhaps.

"As expected from sweetheart, lady Vert. She is so calm and nice."

"She is a rose among the family. Tranquility… peace…"

Homies praised Vert like a saint.

"Speaking of Homies… mama, can we get our own special Homies please?" Neptune asked after composing herself.

"Since Vert showed really good alternative, I will grant you girls Homies as reward. People for soul extraction will arrive here in few days, so pick which objects to put their souls into."

"Understood, mama!" Noire delightfully answered.

"Hmm… it's hard to pick one… I guess I have to read some books for inspiration," Blanc put hand on her chin and pondered.

With that, the family got back to dining. Happy and harmonious mood filled atmosphere. The four sisters were excited about Homies they would get. Big Mom kept praising them as if she gained the whole world. The day they would unlock their power came closer.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Some people feel this is ridiculous because Neptunia has been all happy sunshine... They forget how dark and gritty the original HDN was. Not to mention Conquest ending. CPUs do show dark side, so I don't think this is outragerous. I know that not every fan of Neptunia is close-minded, but I see handful of them being that case. Anyway, I think this is written in almost in line with characterization.**


	5. A Stranger with Good News

**Outside of Whole Cake Castle**

The four sisters slowly walked with full belly.

"Phew~ my belly is full… beside eggplant ruining my day, everything was perfect," Neptune said, tabbing her own belly.

"Oh... Does that mean you are fine going another round of book search?" Blanc teased her with bit smile.

"Oh n-n-no! That's almost as bad as eating eggplant! No thank you! I will do it in my own way!"

"That was pretty bold move you made there, Vert," Noire complimented Vert.

"That was all for sake of mama and family. I hope she would be more merciful. That was the best I could come up with," Vert lightly nodded. "Hopefully, over time, I will be able to persuade mama more. I can still see why she acts like that. She has gone through harsh and tough life according to Streusen. Despite that, we now have relatively happy family life. I am grateful for that."

"It is written that there is always room for change and improvement…" Blanc said in low tone. "…I am sure it will work out fine."

"It is written you say… but we couldn't find damn clue about our power."

"Do you really have to ruin good mood, Neptune?" Noire poked at Neptune's forehead.

"Ouch! But it's true though… Is mama really right about this?"

"We just began our search. Besides, mama witnessed our father's power with her own eyes."

"I guess Neptune is stressed out. It's understandable. Here. The promised pudding," Vert handed the pudding with a spoon.

"Yes! My reward! Thank you, Vert. You are an angel! Goddess!" Neptune cheerfully jumped like a kangaroo and quickly took a bite. "Yummy! I can't get enough of this! This flavor! This texture! Just watch me, guys! I will surpass even the head chef when it comes to pudding!"

"I think we used too much of whip. It is said that people are motivated more by reward after all. I don't want to stress out my cute sister too much," Vert gently patted Neptune's head and gave light kiss on her forehead. "I am sure your pudding will be delicious."

"Yum yum. I am sure your tea will be even better. Heh heh~"

"I know that we shouldn't expect answer right away on our first try, but this is bit depressing," Noire stretched her arms and yawned bit.

"I thought you were the one that emphasized on never giving up," Blanc stared at Noire.

"It can't be helped. There wasn't even slight hint. Then, there was Neptune's whining on top of it."

"Some Devil Fruit users took much time to discover their powers. I am pretty sure we are in such case," Vert said with a serious face.

"So why don't we try focusing or imagining? Animal? Costumed super hero?" Neptune giggled.

"I guess that wouldn't…"

Before Noire could finish her line, new voice interrupted.

"You are searching a key to unlock your power, right?" It was bold yet bit husky voice. It was definitely male voice.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Noire shouted.

"Do not be afraid. I am here to bring good news."

"Well, if you are here to help, you better prove it. How do you expect us to trust a stranger who won't even show his face?" Vert said with sharpened eyes. Although she didn't have much of formal battle training, she took certain stance.

"Very well," after that, the mysterious figure descended from midair. He was totally shrouded in torn out brown cloak. The cloak completely overshadowed his face. Then, he slowly raised his hand to show stop sign. His hand was wrapped by bandage. Was his hand badly injured? Probably or not. But that was not the main focus. "Do not be alarmed. I am here to help."

"Before we can accept that, we have so many questions to ask. But first, how did you get on this island?" Vert asked.

"Let's just say… I have been here before. I know the entire Toto Island like back of my hand. And I have watched over you."

"Ugh, is he a creep? Stalker? Pervert? Ew~" Neptune felt disgusted.

"You sound even more suspicious. It's impossible to sneak on this region without getting detected," Noire pointed her finger at the stranger. "And you just said you have watched over us? I guess Neptune has a point. Are you a pervert? Even watching us taking shower?"

"I have never gone that far. That is not how I have operated."

"Then, would you mind showing your face?" Blanc bluntly asked.

"I can't do that yet. Please understand that there is a good reason."

"You are just making this more difficult."

"Then, just allow me to explain your hidden power. It's faith."

"Faith?" Noire and Blanc repeated that word at the same time.

"Yes, faith. From what I gathered, your power comes faith of people who believe in you."

"You seem awfully familiar with our power. How do you know this?" Blanc intensely stared at him.

"…I am acquainted with Thanatos. He requested me to explain how to activate your power."

"That sounds too convenient. Are you Thanatos himself?"

"…"

"I think you hit the mark, Noire," Neptune laughed.

"If you still doubt me, I can call Thanatos right here right now."

"As much as he sounds suspicious, let's focus on faith part," Vert gestured other three to stop interrogating him. "You say our power comes from faith of others. For one, I believe we are quite admired by people of our land."

"That's not enough. You barely started among your family. You need to build more powerful bond with your people. Then, you will feel power within your heart," the man pointed his bandage-wrapped finger at his left chest. "Feel it. Embrace it. Then, imagine like being reborn."

"Well… that sounds pretty straight forward… Anyway, why should we trust you? Who are you? Who is this Thanatos dude?" Neptune made series of questions.

"Would it hurt to try that?"

"Uh… I guess no…" she mumbled.

"You will unlock your hidden power. I am sure of it. When you are done with it, all your questions will be answered. Then, allow me depart for now…"

"W-wait!" Noire stretched her hand out, but the man mysteriously vanished.

"Where did he go? How did he disappear out of thin air?" Blanc looked around to find him.

"It's too much of coincidence to get clue this fast… Way too fast… I rather have bad feeling about this," Blanc sweated and shivered.

"So does that mean reward for reaching our goal doubled? Finally being allowed to work with our brothers and sisters and getting answers to our questions," Neptune swung her arm.

"That's right. Another reason to unlock our potential," Vert nodded.

"He mentioned bond… I don't think we can get more of that at this rate…" Blanc put her hand under her chin and pondered. "Unless we get our own islands to rule or help our brothers and sisters in pirating…"

"One requires us to hone our specialties to claim positions. Other requires unlocking our power. Although the first option sounds more viable, both may take just as long."

"No biggie. Let's just do all options at the same time," Neptune made V sign to suggest doing both options. "We can help family without power."

"Neptune does make a good point this time. Bond with family and people… Let's try that," Noire snapped her finger.

"But our goal is to help family in front line, not far from behind or mere support. Don't forget that."

"Since Blanc puts it that way, how about we start working on weapon training?" Vert touched her lips with finger and suggested.

"There is training ground with all the weapons near the castle, right?" Noire pointed at certain direction. "Just like our position, we should be able to figure which fighting style and weapon would suit us best."

"Yes! Finally! Now, we are talking! We need more action!" Neptune jumped while raising both of her arms above her head. "What are we waiting for? Weapons ain't gonna come to us by themselves!"

"Yeah yeah~" Noire shook head.

"Unless you are talking about weapon Homies."

"Maybe, I should ask mama to imbue my weapons with soul."

The four sisters walked side by side toward the training ground while chattering. They were filled with ambition and passion toward the family.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I may have to raise rating to mature due to the next chapter possibly containing bath scene.**

 **And feedback is always welcomed.**


	6. Weapons of their choice

**Training Ground**

"So this is where all members of Big Mom Pirate train, huh?" Neptune looked around with glaring eyes.

"It seems so… I am amazed to find new things within family. To think there are so many things to learn from the family… This shows how big and influential our family is," Noire said while being awestruck.

They were in the training ground. It was pretty large place. Lots of weapons, target dummies, and objects were all over place. Of course, some stuff were Homies that chanted their names. There were people honing their skills. Some dueled each other. Others tried to create new technique. Besides improving strength, speed and stamina, some people added tactics to mix.

*Clang* *Clang*

*Bang* *Bang*

"Uryaaa!"

Clash of sword, gun sound and battle roar filled the place. Anyone could feel intense aura emitting from combatants. However, presence of the four sisters was strong enough to disrupt the mood temporarily.

"Oh! Here come our lovely ladies! Hello!"

"They are roses among the family!"

"They look so good together! Perfect combo!"

Wave of praise overwhelmed the four long enough to cause them blush bit.

"We finally decided to step up and do some weapon training. Would you guys mind helping us decide which weapons we should choose?" Noire winked and asked them.

"How about this?" One of the henchmen brought her a spiked mace.

"Uh… I pass. I want something elegant to reflect my beauty."

"Same. I want something beautiful… and long to match my wonder figure," Vert grinned bit as her breasts bounced.

"Uh… uh…" the guy was momentarily mesmerized by Vert's assets. "…well… how about this?

He handed a finely refined spear. Vert picked it up and swung around few times. It didn't look like a newcomer handling a weapon at all. It was as if she were born with spear expertise.

"Hmm… Pretty good actually. Thank you for offering me this nice weapon," Vert winked and sent kiss through her hand. The guy collapsed due to shock.

Meanwhile, Noire was given a short sword… possibly a rapier. She swung few times and pierced through the air like a fencer. Looking back at her weapon, she smiled and touched the weapon.

"Now, we are talking! Heh heh~" Noire brushed her cheek against it.

"Oh~ Lady Noire is cute when she is happy like that," the soldier who handed her the rapier praised her.

"Ah! U-uh… Ahem! A-anyway, thanks," she quickly hid her happy feeling.

On the other hand, Neptune already picked up her weapon: a blade. She swung it like a child playing her toy.

"Hayoo! Yepi! Hahaha! This is it! My weapon of choice! A weapon fitting to a true protagonist!" Neptune shouted while lifting the weapon above her head.

"Nice choice you made there, Lady Neptune," a weapon rack Homie commented. "I believe it is a katana we obtained during one of raid. It is one of the legendary weapons forged by a master blacksmith. It is said to come from Wanokuni. Its name is 'Yamato.'"

"Wanokuni? You mean that reclusive hermit country?" Blanc looked at the Homie with eyes wide open. "I only read it on book. Its samurai warriors are said to be strong. No wonder the weapon from there also matches the warriors' quality…"

"See? I hit jackpot! I am so lucky! I guess this is all for enduring book search and awful eggplant."

"It seems you are not the only lucky one, Lady Neptune. It looks like Lady Noire and Vert also picked legendary weapons by chance," a chandelier Homie informed Neptune.

"Durandal II? Does that mean there is Durandal I?" Noire asked with puzzled look.

"It looks that way unfortunately, but this sword should still be equal to its predecessor. So don't worry my lady," the Homie encouraged Noire.

"Don't worry. I am just grateful that I received this weapon."

"And my spear's name is?" Vert asked.

"According to Elbaf myth, that spear's name is Gungnir. It is said that giants requested a legendary warrior to slay a giant wolf threatening their town. In return, he asked the giants to forge a weapon to defeat the wolf," a soldier explained origin of the weapon.

"So that explains size of this weapon although it was forged by giants."

"Oh wow! What a series of lucky pick! Is mama really okay with us picking these weapons?" Neptune seemed surprised.

"Most other family members already made their choice regarding their own weapons, so they are pretty much spare items," the chess soldier pointed at each weapon. "You could say weapons naturally picked you ladies."

"Except me... yet," Blanc mumbled in bit angry tone. She looked bit frustrated that she was the only one that didn't get to choose her own weapon.

"For your small body size, how about a dual daggers?" a bulky henchman offered her two daggers. "We got them from a grave of an infamous assassin. They claimed thousands of lives."

"…I pass."

"Then, how about this bow?" He offered a beautiful bow decorated with jewels. "This bow was crafted by the same man that made Yoru, the Seven World, Mihawk's sword."

"Hmm, this is more difficult than it looks," Blanc tried pulling the string. Then, she let go of an arrow. It completely missed a target board. Instead it hit one of Homies nearby.

"Gyaa!"

"Oops. Sorry…" Blanc apologized. "I guess archery is not my style."

"That was still impressive, Lady Blanc! It takes at least two chess soldiers to pull that string! Yet, you almost effortlessly used the bow!" The guy kept on praising her. "Perhaps, with few more practices…"

"No thanks. This doesn't fit me. I can feel it," she gently gave back the bow. "Hmm… I want something heavy… something I can smash with… something that can unleash my anger…"

"Uh… Lady Blanc? No offense, but that doesn't really suit you in my humble opinion. And your anger?" the guy shivered bit.

"Just don't question my choice. Please respect my opinion like other three…" Blanc showed glimpse of her slight red eyes that warned him of her anger issue. She made sure not to show her other side too much.

"Uh… uh okay… then, I will gladly present you this!" He unveiled a blanket covering a certain weapon. It was a spiked club. "You said something to smash with…"

She lifted the weapon and hit a target dummy few times. She shook her head in disappointment. She desperately looked around for her lift time partner. After looking all over the place, she finally found her perfect match.

"I choose this one," she pointed at a large Warhammer without hesitation.

"You mean that? That's Mjölnir. A hammer wielded by a legendary giant warrior. As you can see…" he gulped. "It's too big for you since this was designed for a giant hand… I don't think you can…"

Indeed it was too big. Blanc was definitely much smaller than giant's hand. Despite the odd, Blanc completely ignored his advice and proceeded to touch the weapon. It was as if the hammer called her. It was like love on first sight. When her finger touched surface of the hammer, sudden light dimmed from the hammer. Next, it shrank to size that she could at least grab it with two hands over her shoulder.

"What is this sorcery?"

"Did Mjölnir really choose her?"

"I guess the quadruplets are really blessed with luck and heavenly ability…"

People around her whispered each other. In the meantime, Blanc moved around with handle of the hammer on her shoulder and hammer head behind her. The head was almost big as her upper body.

"Oh wow… one after another… I guess I am not the only lucky girl today, huh?" Neptune said with her jaw dropped.

"Are you jealous?" Blanc asked.

"Oh n-n-no! It feels too convenient to be true that all four of us got weapons of our own on first day. I am just glad that we all got something to fight with."

"Who cares if it feels too convenient? Our family is massive with lots of influence. So this shouldn't be too ridiculous," Noire smirked.

"Heh x 3. Don't lie. I saw you with the same dumbstruck face," Neptune teased Noire.

"S-shut up! When did I ever do that!?" Noire argued back.

"With this, we are step closer to helping our family," Vert said confidently while jiggling her boobs.

"Hahaha… You girls are still far away from that stage."

Suddenly, someone intervened their conversation. If it were some random person, it would've sounded soul. But four of them didn't feel that way because they were familiar with the voice.

"Brother Cracker!" All four shouted at the same time.

"It looks like you girls are set up. Let me test your strength," Cracker said with huge grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, brother! We just got weapons without any formal training!" Noire protested.

"You didn't look like someone who just got her hand on a weapon for the first time, Noire. But still, don't worry. I will go easy on all of you," he pointed his sword, Pretzel at the four.

"O-oh okay… that's reassuring…" Neptune wiped sweat from her forehead. "Then, bring it on, brother!"

"I will start with basic, pointing out mistakes here and there," after giving advice, he put his weapon on his back and started clapping. As he clapped, biscuit started to form. Then, each biscuit merged to shape soldiers. Scar on right side of each biscuit soldier was set to resemble the same scar Cracker had on his face. Beard seemed to indicate how he believed might warriors look like although the biscuit soldier maker himself didn't have one. After he stopped clapping, four biscuit warriors were formed.

"So this is Biscuit Biscuit Fruit's power," Vert stared at each warrior

"Theoretically, endless army…" Blanc mumbled like usual.

"Not in just theory. I can do this all day," he laughed.

"Oh. If we defeat them, can we eat them? They taste delicious, right?" Neptune asked.

"Only if you can defeat them. I doubt you girls can do that right now, but I want to see you girls try at least," Cracker lifted his sword and shouted. "March!"

"Okay. Let's show them what we have!" Neptune shouted joyfully.

"I guess that's one target to smash," Blanc said with sharp eyes.

"Just go easy on us. Teehee~" Vert winked and stick her tongue out bit.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about breaking promise. It was bit difficult decision, but I decided to save bath scene for later chapter.**

 **Feedback is welcomed. I would appreciate if you guys recommend this story to others.**


	7. The First Transformation

"Haaa… Haaa… this is exhausting," Vert was heavily panting.

"As expected from ***pant*** one of the Sweet Commanders, ***pant*** he is no joke," Blanc commented while sweating river.

"Shouldn't biscuits crumble with simple kick?" Neptune said with bit groggy eyes. "We didn't even scratch their paint job."

"Devil Fruit doesn't simply follow its counterpart as far as I know," Noire continued. "On top of that, there is something called 'Haki,' manifestation of will."

"Bingo!" Cracker snapped his finger. "It takes a while to unlock Haki. It depends on each person. Don't expect to master Haki out of blue."

The biscuit soldiers attacked the four sisters with their duplicate swords and blocked their attack with their shields. With no sign of weakness, the soldiers slowly wore down the sisters' stamina. Noire and Vert blocked their attack, but were heavily pushed. They tried setting their feet on the ground. Four lines on the ground clearly showed how long they were pushed back.

"Haaa!" Blanc charged in and smacked down on one of the soldiers with her new trustworthy hammer… only to be blocked by the shield. "Damn it. It's too hard!"

The biscuit soldier casually flip its shield, sending her up in the air. She was momentarily fazed. She knew this was her first time doing combat practice, but this was just humiliating. Confidence she earned through acquiring Mjolnir seemed completely vanished. Fortunately, she regained composure, did three consecutive flips and landed on feet. She wiped sweat and breathed heavily.

"Not bad for first timer. Don't get discouraged. I am really surprised that you managed to make such movement with that hammer," Cracker commented while laughing. "After big attack like that, you are left with big opening. You should practice to cover such weakness. If you really want to go for big shot, you must end the opponent with the attack… like this!"

The biscuit soldier thrusted its sword at right side of Blanc. It intentionally missed her to teach her a lesson. There was clear line cut on the ground all the way back. Blanc trembled in fear.

"I don't like pain. I assume you don't either. This is what lies ahead of life of pirate. Constant fear of death. It's fine to back away. We can always use someone other than combatants."

Then, Cracker looked at Noire and Neptune. His soldiers were doing pretty good job at handling them. Considering it was pretty much their first combat practice of this magnitude, they were fending off attacks from the soldiers. Sometimes, he intentionally caused the soldiers to make opening, so they could learn how to exploit opening. They might have telepathy or something. Both Neptune and Noire found the opening and attacked. They managed to land solid hit, but without scratch.

"Ha… damn it… Haki is really… haa… difficult to deal with…" Noire breathed heavily.

"Heck… brother… can't you tell us… how to use Haki?" Neptune asked.

"What you guys are having trouble against is Armament Haki. It is shielding your body with your spirit life force. I told you before. Don't expect to master it out of nowhere."

"I-I know… ugh!" Noire was pushed back by thrust attack.

"I still see multiple opening here and there," Cracker said while noticing opening from Neptune. **"Roll Pretzel!"**

With just sheer wind force from the attack, Neptune was rolled in the air and dropped flat on the ground. Of course, she knew her brother intentionally missed mark.

"Ouch… that hurts…" she rubbed her chin.

On the other hand, Vert seemed to be the most cool-headed and talented among the sisters. She quickly learned how to use least amount of stamina for more efficient movement. She saw pattern of the soldier. When it did its signature move, she didn't miss the chance. She directly charged toward the attack and rather thrusted her spear toward hand of the soldier holding its sword. She managed to hit the hand, twist her spear and swung upward. The result was the missing sword from the hand. She actually disarmed the soldier. Everyone was shocked. Who could've expected someone who just began to do combat practice would accomplish that feat?

"Oh my… is it really her first time sparring?"

"I-I can't believe this…"

"Although Cracker-sama is going easy on them, this is amazing!"

"I knew it! She is really exceptional! I am sure other three will be like her, too!"

Henchmen and Homies were making noise. This was good debut for Vert. Likely, good inspiration for her other sisters if not for causing jealousy.

"Hoo~ nice job. Even though I was distracted bit by controlling other three soldiers, that was splendid, Vert. Then, allow me to notch up difficulty," Cracker complimented her.

"Thank you for compliment, brother. I am ready for more," Vert smiled and answered with a sweaty face.

"Wow… did you see that?" Noire was completely taken away.

"Yeah… u-uh… I-I mean come on! We were born on the same day! If she can do that, so can we!" Neptune jumped and got back to her optimistic attitude.

"That's right. Keep trying. I believe in you, Neptune. And you too, Noire," Vert winked at them.

But it looked like Blanc was in bad mood compared to other three. She realized that she wasn't making progress like her other sisters. Nobody was making fun of her for that, yet she somehow started building jealousy and inferiority complex.

(Why am I the only one lagging behind?)

She thought to herself. Nevertheless, her obvious expression caught attention.

"Lady Blanc, what's wrong? You look sad," a random henchman asked.

"Don't you dare mock me just because I am performing horribly compared to other three!" Blanc yelled.

"W-what? I didn't even say anything like that! Please, calm down."

"Everyone starts from different points. Don't get discouraged. You are doing great!" Another guy encouraged her.

"Yeah, right! Do you best! Do your best!" People and Homies around her started to cheer on her. One could say it was underdog effect.

"T-thank you, everyone," Blanc became cool-headed again and smiled at them. That was enough to shoot Cupid arrows at everyone's heart.

"Gaaah! She smiled at me! Now, I can die happily!"

"Such an angel. I can't believe mama gave birth to her…"

(Yeah… everyone is counting on me. I can't let them down.)

After another internal monologue, she leaped forward and smashed the soldier with all her might. Once again, the soldier blocked the hammer and counterattacked. Expecting the counter, she quickly raised her handle to block the sword. She managed to minimize the impact as much as she could, flipped and landed on feet nicely.

"See? You girls are naturally talented. No need to get so frustrated on first try," Cracker smirked.

Blanc knew Cracker had tendency to laugh and was trying to help her, but she couldn't get over with his smirk. Her frustration and anger still remained.

(Damn it! Just watch me wipe that smirk off of your face!)

Then, she began to feel something… something warm in her heart. It was growing bigger and bigger. It was like something was growing inside of her… then expanding toward entire body. It was almost overwhelming. She remembered certain line.

" _You need to build more powerful bond with your people. Then, you will feel power within your heart."_

(Is this what it means to have bond? Is this faith others have in me?)

Then, she remembered another line.

" _Feel it. Embrace it. Then, imagine like being reborn."_

(I can feel it… so that means I should embrace it and imagine like being reborn… but how?)

She pondered for few moments. Was it her rationality or instinct? She somehow began to make connection. She assumed it was more of instinct. It would be hard to explain to Neptune, Noire and Vert later on. It was very hard to explain this phenomenon. Nonetheless, she didn't miss this chance.

(This is it? Here goes nothing…)

Suddenly, light glows around her. A pillar of light surrounded her. There were several words and codes that people in this world would not recognize. But that wouldn't matter. After the pillar was gone, her transformation was revealed. Sky-colored hair with two long line of hair stretching down, white tight clothes, mechanical wings behind her back, sharp gloves and boots… her weapon, Mjolnir was also transformed… resembling more like axe… perhaps combination of both hammer and axe? Her eyes became red as if totally expressing her anger with a line penetrating circle sign.

"Is this… me? This sensation… this overwhelming power…" Blanc mumbled.

"Is that really Blanc?" Noire babbled.

"Is that transformation mama kept talking about?" Vert stopped attacking and paid attention to Blanc.

It wasn't just Vert. Everyone at the place was attracted by the light. They were all shocked… completely frozen… at least for the moment. It was like time stopped.

"So this is it, huh? This is hidden power we were searching for… and what is this? It's like receiving information automatically through my brain… like a bird learning how to fly through instinct… this move… how do I know name of this technique? Who cares? I must test this power, and a good target is right in front of me… also good chance to get rid of smug off of brother."

Her body naturally followed her mind, executing this particular move. She instinctively shouted name of the skill.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!"**

She rotated with her weapon against the biscuit soldier. It managed to block the attacks, but this time it was different. It could feel heavy blows. It was pushed back little by little. However, that was not the end. The soldier saw last part of the skill… smash from above.

"Oryaaa!"

Blanc smashed with all her might. Then, something incredible happened… the last blow clearly cracked the shield… no… it completely pulverized the shield! It just didn't end there. The attack continued toward the soldier itself. She smashed the soldier to smithereens. When the axe-hammer reached the ground, it cracked the ground and caused huge shockwave and earthquake. People and Homies around them were pushed back sheer force of the blow, and others far away were shaken by the earthquake so hard that they hit ground on their butts.

"Holy crap!"

"Was that Lady Blanc's true power?"

"Is that what mama has been seeking whole time?"

"Incredible!"

It was especially shocking to Neptune, Vert and Noire. They didn't expect someone who was lagging behind to reach the goal first.

"That must be the transformation we have all sought…" Neptune couldn't even blink due to enormous revelation.

Blanc poured everything she got on that attack. As a result, her sight started becoming blurry. She dropped her weapon and fell toward the ground. The same light pillar surrounded her again, and she was reverted back to her normal self. Finally, she fell flat on the ground unconsciously with face on the ground. Neptune, Noire and Vert stopped their training and rushed to Blanc.

"Hey, Blanc! Are you alright? Blanc!" Neptune shook her roughly.

"It looks like he used up all her power," Vert said nervously

"Let's move her to infirmary!" Noire shouted.

(G-guys… damn it…)

Their voices became echo as Blanc slowly closed her eyes, and her mind became blank. She totally collapsed without any strength to lift even her finger.

* * *

Next time, Blanc opened her eyes. She saw light above her. She felt soft on her back. She realized she was lying on a bed. As she looked around, she noticed her three sisters who looked very anxious. There was Cracker who was leaning against wall with arm crossed. As she slowly lifted her head and stood up, everyone cheered in joy.

"Everyone…" Blanc murmured.

"Blanc!" Vert rushed to Blanc with teary eyes. Then, she hugged Blanc and pushed Blanc's head between her chests.

"Oop! V-Vert… can't… brea…" Blanc tried to protest, but enormous volume of Vert's chests made it hard for Blanc to speak up.

"First me, now Blanc? H-hey, Vert! Hello! You are smothering her!" Neptune grabbed and shook Vert's shoulder.

"Oh oops!" Vert realized that, so she let Blanc go. "Thanks goodness! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah. After that final attack, I thought you could've died and turned to mummy," Neptune sighed while exaggerating.

"…Just what kind of stuff have you read, Neptune?" Blanc wondered.

"Heh. Just as I expected, I knew you would make it through," Noire quickly hid her anxious feeling and started acting confident.

"Oh, don't be joking, Noire. You were weeping just like rest of us. Don't be shy~ just by honest," Neptune teased Noire like always.

"S-shut up! She is one of us! I knew she would be totally fine! A-anyway, good job, Blanc. I am really proud of you."

"T-thank you, Noire," Blanc responded to Noire.

"That was fantastic move you made there, Blanc," Cracker came in and patted Blanc on the head. "Mama will be so proud of you as well. Bright future lies ahead of you as well as your sisters."

"I-it wasn't much…" Blanc blushed. "I-I don't even remember how I managed to pull that off… sorry that I can't explain it to you guys right now…"

"Don't worry. We kinda expected that. It was fantastic start for all of us. Now, we got clear picture. All we have to do now is follow the trail," Vert hugged again and gently kissed Blanc on her cheek.

"Anyway, I am off. I will see you once you girls get back to normal," Cracker left the room while waving his hand.

"Phew~ what a rough day… so many things happened on the same day…" Neptune drooped and sighed. "Boo… I thought I would be the first to transform."

"Don't get so hung up. Since she can do it, we should be able to as well," Noire pulled Neptune's cheek.

"That's right. There is no need to be competitive among us. We are sisters born from the same womb on the same day," Vert wiped away her own tear.

"G-guys…" this time, Blanc almost shed tear.

"*Sniff sniff*… ew… we are all smelly with all the sweat from training!" Neptune said.

"Since Blanc woke up, why don't we go bath together?" Vert suggested.

"Good idea. Girls shouldn't be covered with odor and sweat," Noire agreed.

"Alright, guys! Let's head to bathroom!"

Vert and Noire helped Blanc up. Blanc cleared her head and managed to stand on her own. Then, they all happily walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was longer than usual chapters. Bear in mind inconsistent length of each chapter. It depends on importance and details.**

 **I would appreciate if you leave comment. Feedback or criticism. I also take suggestion like what characters to introduce, so feel free to suggest your idea.**

 **And as you can see from the last sentence... yep. The promised bath scene coming up!**


	8. Bath Time

**Warning. Yuri nude bath scene ahead. Rated M.**

* * *

 **Bathroom within Whole Cake Castle**

"Oh it's finally here! Bath scene! If there are girls, there should be fanservice. It's just natural. This will raise rating from T to M, but who cares? We can't just keep teasing our readers. Teehee~" Neptune broke 4th wall.

"What are you babbling about? Just get inside already," Noire pushed Neptune from behind.

"Come on, Noire. You don't have to be so serious."

They all entered the bathhouse. Steam greeted them. A lot of shiny, jewelry decorations mixed with food theme.

"Bathtub! Bathtub!" Bathtub Homie recited its name.

"Soap! Soap!"

"Towel! Towel!"

Like any of Toto Land, this place was also filled with Homies.

"It's always relaxing just to set foot on this place," Vert hummed.

"…It's unfair…" Blanc stared at Vert.

"Huh? What's wrong, Blanc?"

"We were all born on the same day, yet we are so different from each other… especially chest size…"

"Are you still fixated on size again? Size doesn't matter. We are still sisters," Vert hugged Blanc while pressing her assets against Blanc. "I will love you no matter what."

Blanc's face instantly turned red. She probably felt shy and jealous. Her head was literally sandwiched by two enormous mounds of jiggly flesh. Soft sensation drove her so much that her blood boiled. As she looked to her side, she could see Vert's nice nipple. It was tempting to suck on it like a baby.

"Don't worry, Blanc. Another flatty is here. Half busty half flat. Perfectly balanced as all things should be… it's perfect combination, don't you think?" Neptune joined in and hugged Blanc as well.

"Don't forget bath etiquette. Take shower before entering bath," Noire reminded them about bath rule.

"Of course, that's common sense," Neptune argued back.

"Then, let's go take shower!" Vert pulled everyone to shower joyfully.

"Wow! Vert, what gives?" Noire asked.

"Uh, Vert. You look pretty energetic…" Blanc asked.

"Of course, I am! It's always nice to take shower with my sisters," Vert grinned. "It's also time to check your growth as well."

"Are you trying to piss me off!?" Blanc yelled.

"What did I tell you? Size doesn't matter. I love you for what you are. Just like I do for Neptune and Noire."

"…"

"Please, don't focus on breast size too much," Vert started washing Blanc's hair with soap.

"Soap! Soap! Thank you for using lemon fragrant soap!"

"V-Vert! I can do it myself! Just stop!" Blanc protested. Bouncing boobs hitting behind her head made her face even more scarlet.

"From what I observed, you still don't know how to properly wash your head. Make sure thoroughly scratch every surface. Massage your head to keep healthy hair… here… done! Make sure no trace of soap remains. I am going to check on Noire."

"I am not a kid anymore…"

Vert approached Noire. Noire already knew Vert was behind by her footstep. She was almost done with washing her hair.

"I'm always happy to check on my sisters."

"Yeah, I already heard that many times. You don't have to help me like you did to Blanc. I can handle it myself."

"Don't be shy, Noire. At least, allow me to wash your back. In return, you can wash mine. Good?"

"If you put it that way…"

Vert started rubbing Noire's back with a sponge. She slowly filled her back with foam. Although she knew she finished rubbing, she didn't stop there. After dropping the sponge, Vert stealthily put her hands in front of Noire and started groping Noire's breasts.

"Kyaa! W-what are you doing, Vert!?"

"Checking on my cute sister. It is fellow sister's duty to check on their growth," Vert smoothly massaged Noire's breast and fiddled her nipples. "Oh my. You are getting excited, aren't you?"

"R-ridiculous! That's because you are… kyaa!" Noire tried to argue back, but soft touch was hard to resist. She felt like losing strength. "Haaa…. Hyaa….."

"That's sexy voice you have there… this means you are definitely enjoying this. Fufu~" Vert whispered closely at Noire's ear. In the meantime, she kept fondling Noire's boobs.

"Aaaa… V-Vert… that's my… sensitive… haaa."

"Oh my, how lewd. Hey, Blanc why don't we follow the suit?" Neptune suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Blanc said with red eyes.

"Oh~ don't be shy. While busty side is having fun, flatty side here should have fun!"

"I said…"

Before Blanc could finish her line, Neptune pounced at her and started touching all over her body.

"D-damn you, Neptune! S-stop! I-i-it tickles!" she wobbled as Neptune's onslaught continued.

"Ohohoho! I am just getting started!"

"So you want hard way? Then, how about tasting your own medicine?" Blanc shouted and started roughly rubbing Neptune's body.

"O-ouch! That hurts, Blanc! I did gently! What gives?"

"You asked for it!"

Neptune and Blanc struggled for domination. On the other hand, Noire and Vert already switched place. Noire was in charge after she managed to turn the tide by force.

"Haa… haa… now… it's my turn! Prepare yourself!"

"I am ready~" Vert smiled as if she expected this.

Noire quickly jumped into action. Quickly surrounding Vert's boobs with her hands, she began to fondle them. She was so focused on revenge that she didn't do it as smoothly as Vert did, but she did almost everything Vert did to her… massaging breasts, fiddling nipples…

"D-do it smoother, Noire. But this still feels good~"

"Oh yeah? Don't get cocky. This is just beginning!" Noire intensified groping. "Your boobs… are soft… and pleasant to touch... I like them."

"Kyaa! You are getting better… fufu… I am happy that you learned from me," Vert trembled with a happy face.

Homies were showing different reaction to this sighting.

"Oh how lovely they are."

"It's said sisters show affection through quarreling."

"But they are still children. They should learn bathhouse manner."

After spending time on washing, touching and rubbing each other, they got exhausted and lied down.

"We came here to clean ourselves, not sweat more," Blanc reminded others.

"True, but it was still fun," Vert nodded and smiled.

"Then, how about we wash off foam and go to bath together?" Noire suggested.

"Yeah. It's about time!" Neptune pushed her fist upward.

They got up and washed off remaining lather. Next, they marched toward the bath. They witnessed a majestic dragon statue pouring out water from its mouth.

"Howdy, ladies? I hope you enjoy bath here. Water is nice," the statue spoke.

"Now that I think about it… is any of Homies made with male soul?" Neptune asked.

"Of course not! Mama made sure female bath is occupied by Homies with female soul!" Noire yelled.

"Lady Noire is right. All of Homies in this area are imbued with female souls. So relax and enjoy your stay."

"Otherwise, it would be like being surrounded by perverts," Blanc looked around and pointed at each Homies.

"Good thing is that that's not the case," Vert said.

"Speaking of mama's Devil Fruit, it is fortunate that it was sister Brûlée who ate Mirror Mirror Fruit… imagine if some kind of pervert ate it… peeking through mirrors… what a horror!"

"Don't jinx, Neptune!" Noire shouted again. "It's already horrifying to imagine other Devil Fruits being abused in that fashion, ugh."

"Let's forget about trivial matter and enjoy warm bath," Vert stroke Noire's head.

They slowly moved their feet into water. At first, they felt hot, but they gradually got used to temperature. Then, they relaxed and sighed out of relief and comfort.

"Ah~ this is paradise…" Neptune commented.

"It's like all of my fatigue going away…" Noire closed her eyes and sighed out of relief.

"It's much better especially after intense training," Vert said as she hugged Blanc. "I feel much better after seeing Blanc showing path to our goal. I can't be more proud of you."

"V-Vert… stop it… it was nothing… I mean.. it was pure luck," Blanc blushed.

"That's not true. You showed us the way. Just be more confident with your achievement," Vert patted Blanc.

"It's good to see you four lovely sisters in one place. I heard Blanc became the first to transform."

"Sister Smoothie!" All four shouted.

Charlotte Smoothie. She was one of the four Sweet Commanders. White hair, thick lips, long legs with rose tattoo on her right side… Yes. That was definitely her. She was carrying a plate, 5 cups and certain material.

"I thought you guys would be having party. Well, I guess this counts as well, but I bring you something to drink to make mood better. Behold! Rainbow grape! I took it from an island I raided," Smoothie showed the fruit in front of the four.

"Oh wow, that looks delicious! I am already drooling…" Neptune said with eyes fixated on the grape.

"Did you go all the way there to get it for us?" Noire asked.

"To be honest, it was just coincidence that one of you managed to transform. Since I have obtained enough stuff for upcoming tea party, I decided to use it to celebrate you guys."

"Thank you, sister. Here. Let me set up the plate," Vert pushed her hands forward to receive the plate from Smoothie. Next, she set up the plate float on water.

"And here… as I gently squeeze it…" Smoothie smoothly squeezed the Rainbow grape. It was her Devil Fruit power, Squeeze Squeeze Fruit. Colorful juice filled each cup. Vert and Blanc passed the cups to Neptune and Noire. After all five of them got their hands on the cups, Smoothie raised her hand with her cup.

"Cheers! Let's celebrate our lovely sister, Blanc for unlocking the power!"

"Yeah! Cheers!" Only Blanc didn't shout.

"Oh come on! Don't be shy! This time, you are the center," Neptune tabbed on Blanc's shoulder.

"Don't let me repeat the same thing, Blanc," Vert added.

"O-okay… Cheers…" Blanc mumbled.

After everyone raised cup up high, they started drinking the juice.

"Phew~ nice bath with perfect drink on top of that… it's really rewarding especially after that rigorous training," Noire put her cup on edge, lied down against wall and exhaled.

"Are you feeling better now?" Smoothie said while wrapping Blanc around her arms.

"Sister… you look uncomfortable… your long legs are still sticking out although you are sitting down," Blanc said while sipping the grape juice.

"It can't be helped. This bath isn't for someone on my own size. This is for celebration, so something like this doesn't bother me at all."

"Long leg tribe, right? Sometimes, I guess being tall isn't always good," Vert shuddered bit.

"I represent diversity mama dreams of… Just like you guys. Toto Land… where all races live in peace and harmony without segregation," Smoothie said as she squeezed out additional juice.

"That's why we decided to step and help mama. Once all four of us unlock our power, mama would be so proud," Noire received the filled cup and said.

"BTW, sister. Can I use your legs as slide?" Neptune asked.

"I am pretty sure splashing is against bath etiquette…" Blanc murmured.

"Who cares? Here I go! Weee!" Neptune quickly climbed up to Smoothie's knees and slid down to bath. Result? She splashed water toward Noire and Vert.

"C-c-chu! D-damn you, Neptune! Don't you know common sense?" Noire yelled.

"You should've looked around your surroundings. Be careful about people around you," Vert also scolded.

"We are having bath party, so this is part of it! Take this!" Neptune splashed water at Noire again.

"Cuh-pu! Ctk-! Why you!" Noire retaliated with her own water attack. Soon, it became water splash game.

"Since there are only five of us here in this room, I guess this doesn't sound too bad," Vert also joined and splashed at Blanc to urge her to join.

"If that's what you want…" Blanc joined the game.

Smoothie smiled at the four siblings having fun. She refilled the cups while waiting for them to stop. When they did, she offered another shot. Exhausted, they drank in one shot.

"Hic! Hey, sister… you didn't.. hic! Tell me this was alcohol…" Neptune muttered in drunk state.

"Party should be accompanied by alcoholic drink. That's common sense," Smoothie explained.

"Yeah… this feels… oop… so good… heh heh…" Vert lied down powerlessly.

"Al… ready… drunk? Ha! So… weak…" Noire tried to ridicule Neptune.

"Says… hic! Who? You are… also… drunk… hic!" Neptune pointed at Noire with a shaking hand.

"Sis… may I… touch… your breasts…" Blanc asked Smoothie. By sound of her, it looked like she would fall asleep at any moment.

"…Sure. Go ahead," Smoothie accepted her request without hesitation. She gently moved Blanc to her own chest.

When Blanc was lifted to Smoothie's boobs, she laid herself against the soft flesh and felt soft touch. Her boobs definitely rivaled Vert's boobs if not surpass. She pushed her cheek against the boobs to feel every inch of sensation. Everytime she was faced with gorgeous boobs, she felt both joy and envy. It was pretty complex feeling. Then, she looked at her own chest. Jealousy… It was like a sticky leech never letting go off its prey… although people around her told her to let that go. Good news was that Smoothie quickly noticed her feeling like Vert did.

"What? Are you feeling bad about your chest?"

"I would be… woof… lying if I say no…"

"I am pretty sure Vert already told you. We are all born with different features. You guys were born with that unique transformation ability you just unlocked today. My father was from long leg tribe, so I have long legs like Tamago. Didn't mama always tell you to get along with brothers and sisters? Just remember that," Smoothie lightly poked at Blanc's nose and smiled. Then, she slowly embraced Blanc toward her ample assets.

"I guess… zzz…" Blanc fell asleep due to warmth of Smoothie and alcoholic effect of the drink. Blanc fondled her breasts unconsciously, but Smoothie rather found it adorable

Then, Smoothie looked around to check on other three. They were also knocked out.

"Fufu. They are still children. Anyway, guys! Get these four off of here and dress them."

"Yes, ma'am!" Homies quickly came and followed her order. They gently picked each girl and moved to changing room. Of course, all Homies that were carrying them were female soul-imbued just to be safe.

Smoothie also followed them and put her dresses on. She watched each girl getting dressed up nicely in their sleep. After everyone was dressed up, she and the Homies carrying them moved to their room. The door for their room had special decoration to show that it was their room. It was purple, white, black and green combination with their favorite food theme.

* * *

 **Whole Cake Castle Hall**

"Haaa~ Oh it's our lovely quartet and Lady Smoothie. Welcome back… by look of them, I assume they are completely drunk," the door Homie greeted them.

"Yeah, they fully enjoyed drink I made from a rare fruit I salvaged. Anyway, open."

"Right away." The Homie moved itself, and Smoothie entered the room.

She carefully laid them down on their bed one by one. Then, she covered them with blanket.

"Good night," she kissed their foreheads. Before leaving the room, she saw them soundly sleeping like little angels. Then, she smiled and silently walked away as the door Homie moved on to close.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Smoothie wasn't given enough time in the original manga, but I feel this is how she would react. Normally, Big Mom's children were usually shown to have great bond within themselves. It was also hard to incorporate Big Mom's way of throwing away her husbands, but CPUs showed they could deal with something like that from the games.**

 **I also believe this is how Vert would act. In the game especially after Rebirth 1, Vert declined in popularity due to sister lust. (or so many claim) But since Vert are sisters with other three, she wouldn't have sister lust. In fact, she would love and care them as they are sisters in this situation. So I think that's why Vert wouldn't try to piss off Blanc by showing off her assets like she does in the game. Vert never taunted any candidate with her boobs. That would apply here. And I am still trying to figure out where to put these four among brothers and sisters. I definitely set them to be older than Pudding because I have a plan for Vert and Pudding.**


	9. Preparing for the Tea Party

**Training Ground**

"Slow!" Katakuri yelled as one of his mochi punches went straight at Vert.

"Ugh!" Vert barely managed to block his attack with her spear.

"Gotcha!" Blanc jumped right from behind him.

"Naïve!" Another mochi punch came from below, disrupting Blanc's attack.

"Argh! Damn it… he has no blind spot."

"This is Observation Haki. It took me a while to master to this point."

"Well, as expected of the perfect undefeated man who has never lied down. It would be shame if we defeat him in our current state," Noire said.

"Enough of that, Noire. That doesn't mean you shouldn't do your best. This is your training. Focus!" Katakuri scolded Noire with sharp eyes. "Everyone has to start at some point. I didn't reach this point over night."

"Hey, Blanc. You go right. I will go left," Neptune whispered Blanc.

"…I guess that's worth trying."

Vert realized that those two were scheming, so she sent eye sign at them and charged at him. Katakuri casually blocked her spear and sent her flying.

"Haaaa!" Neptune and Blanc shouted as they attacked at the same time from both sides behind him.

"I already saw that," he quickly moved his spear horizontally to block both of their attacks. When he swung his spear, both girls were rolled in the air. While Blanc managed to land nicely, Neptune awkwardly landed on her butt.

"Ouch! That hurt."

"You guys are synching nicely. That was nicely done."

"Thank you, brother… phew… but I am not satisfied yet," Blanc said as she wiped off sweat.

"Blanc, didn't you unlock transformation? I heard from Cracker. You can come at me after you transform," Katakuri asked Blanc.

"It's still difficult. The first time I managed to pull was like sheer luck."

"Hmmm… hopefully, constant training will show clear method one day."

"I will show it again for you, brother."

" **Tornado Sword!"**

"Huff!" Katakuri casually set up his spear, Mogra perfectly straight on the ground. When Noire's sword made contact with the spear, she was forced back by sheer force of collision.

"Tch!" Noire clicked her tongue.

"I see you developed your own skill."

"Yes, it took some time. Just watch me to create more skills!"

"That's fine, but don't forget honing your each skill. Always strengthen your base."

"It's good that you came back from raid faster, so we can practice together," Vert flipped her hair and sniffed.

"I will do this as many time as you guys want."

"Then, what if all four of us attack you at the same time?" Neptune showed big grin and gestured to signal team work.

"*sigh* I know this is practice, but in real battle, you better not tell your enemies how you will attack. Understood?" He closed his eyes and deeply exhaled.

"Got it! Here we go!"

"This is our combined might!"

All of them charged at him at the same time. Katakuri saw distant future to formulate his next move. Neptune would attack his right leg. Noire would target his chest while Vert would focus on belly. Finally, Blanc would smash his head. He briefly closed his eyes and calculated his next move.

First, he raised his right leg and stomp on Neptune's blade and fixated it on the ground. Right after that, he transformed nearby substance into mochi and caught both Noire's and Vert's weapons. Then, the mochi engulfed their hands as well. As for Blanc, he casually thrusted his spear upward and caught the hammer's handle and stopped her attack. They were all locked out.

"That's it for today. Good job," Katakuri complimented and released them from his grip.

"*Pant pant* well… that was fun… I am learning new stuff everyday!" Neptune rubbed her chin and got up.

"Phew! I am not sure whether we can catch up to you," Noire said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"That all depends on you. I believe in you guys," he patted Noire. He smiled as Noire did.

"Will you test us after we transform?" Blanc asked.

"During next practice match, perhaps. Now is Merienda. Patissier!"

"Yes sir!" His three trustworthy cooks rushed to him with a bandwagon carrying a basket of doughnuts.

"Today, we have strawberry cream and white doughnuts, Lord Katakuri," one of them informed him.

"Did you bring Darjeeling tea I prepared for brother?" Vert asked them.

"Of course, ma'am. How could we? It's the tea you spent a lot of time on studying and mastering. We know that it is not ordinary Darjeeling tea."

"Thank you. Brother, I hope you enjoy your meal with my tea."

"I will," Katakuri answered as he created a mochi shrine around the basket.

"Uh… brother… can we join please?" Neptune caught his pant and shook it.

"No!" he bluntly rejected.

"Boo! What gives?"

"I need to be alone to converse with god of war. It's like a ritual."

"Let's respect his privacy. He must be stressed out after raiding and practicing with us," Noire put her hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"Make sure no one comes into this shrine."

"Yes sir!"

Then, he opened the door and entered the shrine. After that, it was dead silence.

"God of war he said? I wonder what it would look like?" Neptune pondered.

"There is saying curiosity kills a cat. There are certain stuff that should be left unknown," Blanc looked at Neptune and said.

"It will take a while before Merienda is finished. So let's focus on something else," Noire suggested as she looked back others.

"Tea party is right in front of us. So how about we help our cooks with preparing for the party?" Vert clapped her hand and sniffed. "That way, we will be able to prove ourselves, and mama will seriously consider granting us the titles."

"Good point, Vert. Okay, guys! Let's head to the kitchen. I am sure Streusen will be quite surprised," Neptune said as she turned back and raised her right hand.

* * *

 **In front of the kitchen door**

"Welcome, ladies. What business do you have here?" a door Homie asked.

"We are here to help with preparing for upcoming tea party," Neptune answered with huge grin on her face.

"Alright then. Come on in!"

As they entered the kitchen, happy and joyful song of labor welcomed them.

"Hardworking! Yummy!"

"Rigorous life! Taste of sweat is… sugar! And tears of joy? Five table spoons! Your desert? How about these sweets?"

"Head Chef!" Fellow cooks shouted his title.

"Yummy! Fluffy!"

Sound of this music. There was no mistake. Only one person would sing like this: Gourmet Knight Streusen.

"Hey, Streusen! What's up?" Neptune called and waved at him.

"Oh ho! Isn't this our cute lovely lady, Neptune? Along with her sisters?"

"Do you need hand? We are here to help," Noire went straight to the point.

"I think we are under control here."

"Some extra creative input won't hurt, will it?" Vert asked.

"I guess you have a point. Just make sure you don't end up adding bitter snack into mix. Or else…"

"We know. Mama hates bitter snack and breaking promise."

"Good. You are in, ladies."

Each girl wondered around to see what they could work with.

"It's time to show off my pudding cooking skill! See how much I improved my skill!" Neptune swung her arms and grabbed cooking tools.

"Hoi hoi! Please use me gently!" a teaspoon Homie shouted.

"What are you taking me for? Newbie? I have practiced a lot!"

First, she broke two eggs and separated egg yolks and put them into a bowl. Then, she stirred it enough to form bubbles.

"That's step one."

Neptune brought a saucepan. Then, she poured right amount of sugar, salt and cornstarch. Next, she added milk and stir and boiled it.

"Hmm hmmm~" she hummed as she slowly smelled.

She lowered heat and gently stirred.

"It's time to mix this with egg yolk," she proceeded what she just said. The two ingredient mixed, forming beautiful texture. After checking it was mixed enough, she boiled it again.

"Here comes my original idea! Banana sauce!"

She took out a small bottle and opened it. She added special banana sauce made with golden king banana her family obtained during raid. She made the sauce before coming here.

"How I made this sauce? Here is the recipe! Step 1! Mix the boiling water, corn starch and the sugar in a large bowl. Stir continuously so that the sugar dissolves completely. Cook this mixture in a sauce pan on low flame for 10 minutes. Step 2! Now add the mashed bananas and the butter, and stir continuously until the butter melts."

"Oh! Lady Neptune came up with her own recipe!"

"Don't be silly. It's nothing special," she lightly patted one of the Homies and continued cooking. After making sure everything was mixed enough, she poured small bit of it into a small glass cup. She waited for it to cool while stirring bit to keep it smooth.

"Alright, it should've cooled down by now," Neptune checked the texture to confirm. Then, she added chocolate powder on top of the pudding.

"Tada! All finished! Now for testing…" Neptune took out a piece of pudding with a spoon Homie and tasted it. "*Gulp* *Om nom* … Yummy! Delicious! It's success! I better show it to Streusen!"

She rushed to Streusen with the pudding. She didn't mind how busy he was with commanding the entire kitchen.

"Streusen! Would you mind tasting my new pudding? It's called Super Banana Pudding Deluxe!"

"Oh! You finally came up with new recipe! I cannot wait to taste it!"

Neptune handed the pudding and the spoon. He gulped in excitement. His arm was slightly trembling as he was putting the pudding into his mouth. He took a bite.

"Hmmm… Ah! This flavor! This texture! It's perfect harmony! It keeps seducing my tongue! More I eat, more I crave!" he ended up emptying the cup.

"How is it?"

"Perfect! Mama would be proud of you, Lady Neptune!"

"Oh hohoho~ you are flattering~"

"Oh no! I am dead serious! I am pretty sure she will grant you position of minister of pudding!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! With this, impress her during the tea party! If this doesn't convince her, I don't know what else."

"Okay then! I will work on making more pudding for everyone!" Neptune went back to her spot.

"When it comes to pudding, she may have already surpassed me! I wonder how other three are doing…" he looked around to find other three girls. First, he spotted Vert.

"Hmm… from my knowledge, jasmine buds should be placed on top of green tea for several days. It should be done before the tea party," Vert inspected dried green tea leaves and jasmine buds next to them. "And did you get any seed for both green tea and jasmine?"

"Yes, ma'am. We have stored the seeds in bags. They should be in storage room," one of the cooks informed her.

"Good. I want them for the day when I earn my land to rule. Instead of raiding for tea ingredients, I want steady and constant flow of ingredients for tea. It can be farm or plantation. That way should be more efficient."

"You have great vision! Mama would definitely grant your wish."

"We will see about that at the tea party."

"It looks like Lady Vert is doing pretty well, too. Then, how about Lady Noire?" Streusen looked at Noire.

"How is this, Lady Noire?" a cook asked.

"Hmm… not bad, but I feel there is still room for improvement. You should remember that visual also adds to overall taste. It gives hype and enjoyment. How about we arrange this part this way?" Noire picked up pieces of desert and put them on certain parts.

"Oh wow! That surely changes things up. I am really impressed by your art and design skill!"

"This isn't much. I am sure I have long way to go."

"Lady Noire is also in good shape. And lastly…" Streusen focused on the last sister.

"Ugh… I think I messed up proportion again…" Blanc frowned as she looked at her hand. Next to her, there were balls of red bean paste. "It's too sweet. I have to be careful about adding more sugar."

"I am sure you will master manju cooking soon. We believe in you!" some cooks and Homies gathered around Blanc and encouraged her. "We can also give you advice if you want."

"Thanks guys. Just bring me the special sugar brother Katakuri brought," she ordered them as she read and flipped several cooking book pages.

"Right away!"

"In the meantime, I will also look into other possible variant."

"All four ladies look promising. I am sure they will all end up being ministers," the gourmet knight smiled proudly as he looked over them.

The kitchen was bloomed with cheer and joy due to presence of the four sisters. Their skills improved as their bond with others grew. Their passion toward family and goal strengthened the mood. Awaited tea party came closer as time passed. The sisters couldn't wait to prove themselves to their mother.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I will slow down the pace due to real life and waiting on manga to proceed. Don't worry though. I have a bunch of ideas to show off.**

 **Feedback and new idea suggestion are welcomed. Recommending this work to other people is also really appreciated.**

 **I am also working on other fanfic at the same time, so check it out if you are interested in.**


	10. Stepping Stone for Next Step

**Top of Whole Cake Castle**

There was lots of noise ranging from Homies' chanting to people preparing for the tea party. The four sisters were overseeing their own works to impress Big Mom. They attended the tea party before, but this was the first time they participated in managing the party.

"Hmm~ jasmine tea is good to go. Remember. If tea is in water too long, taste will be bitter," Vert instructed cooks to be careful about brewing tea.

"Yes, ma'am! Understood."

"With the final touch, this should be good. Alright this one is good to go," Noire finished arranging food design and smiled.

"Aye aye!"

Noire watched Homies and henchmen carefully delivering snacks and treats that she carefully decorated. Her motto 'visual is very important in cooking' showed very clearly through the food.

"How are my special puddings?" Neptune asked one of henchmen.

"They are all in good shape. Cool and soft. They look fantastic and delicious just from smell and look! I am sure mama will be very impressed."

"Oh yeah~ you have good sense of judgement. You have bright future ahead."

"Oh… Thank you for compliment, my lady! I just can't wait to taste your masterpiece!"

"There are plenty of my special puddings, so don't worry."

Large plates carrying her special banana puddings were carried to the party. Behind them, there were booty that members of Big Mom pirates gathered through pirating. There were also snacks that were paid as royalty fees for using name of Big Mom pirate.

"As expected from our family, that's tons of snacks. Gotta love mama's way of blowing big. We, pirates better enjoy as much as we want while life lasts," Neptune recited what she learned from Big Mom: pirate philosophy.

"I won't lose to you. You are not the only one who came prepared," Blanc leered at Neptune and looked back at her own batch of hard work. They were color manjus of various kinds. From traditional red bean flavor, there was also orange paste.

"Uh, Blanc. You know that we are not competing each other, right? We have different goals. Besides, your manjus look very colorful and delicious. I'm sure mama will love all of our works," Neptune got close to Blanc and put her arm around Blanc's shoulders.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. It's not like we made bitter snacks or something, is it?"

"No…"

"Then, just relax. Everything will turn out fine," Neptune lightly shook Blanc and grinned.

"It looks like you guys made wonderful snacks. I am sure our debut will be great," Vert came in and commented on their works.

"Yeah, Vert. Even from here, I could smell your tea even before it's in water."

"So that's it for us. While we wait, why don't we check on our guests? It's good chance to introduce ourselves. Plus, we can work as door guards," Noire also approached and suggested them to go to front gate.

"Good idea, Noire. Reputation outside of the family is also important," Blanc nodded. "More reputation means more connection and influence. That will possibly lead to our bond getting stronger."

"But aren't there already door guards checking on our guests?" Neptune asked.

"More the merrier. It wouldn't hurt to do double check. And we are pretty much done here anyway," Vert added.

"Well, that settles. Let's get out."

* * *

 **At the front gate**

Like usual, Katakuri was sitting on top of wall, overseeing every guest to the tea party. He kept his sharp sense.

"As expected from our perfect brother. As long as he lives, our family will persevere," Vert looked at Katakuri and smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" He asked.

"Oh. We want to see our guests. You wouldn't mind we work as door guards, would you?" Noire answered and asked for permission.

"*Sigh* I don't mind, but you better be on guard all the time."

"Roger!" Neptune winked and thumbed up.

There was a line of guests waiting for checkup. Life of pirate was harsh. It was usually accompanied by bloodthirst and revenge. Big Mom was no exception. Actually, she would be on higher list as she had much more blood on her hand than most pirates. Despite her fearsome reputation and power, there still came reckless individuals seeking revenge on her. Of course, some people sought head of Big Mom for bounty or fame. With that in mind, guards made sure no weaponry would make into the party.

"Everything checked. You are good to go, sir," a henchman politely said and let the guest pass.

"Sorry, but it's our safe policy. No weaponry is allowed. Don't worry our family's security is all tight," another subordinate explained how things were handled to other guests.

"Tch… it can't be helped I guess… here," one of the guests gave up and handed his weapon. It was a pistol.

Everything seemed fine so far. The four sisters stood there, watching the whole process. They also got involved in checking the guests.

"Oh, Ms. Stussy. Welcome," Noire greeted one of the regulars for Big Mom's party.

"It's lovely girl, Noire along with her cute sisters," Stussy complimented them in return.

"Hey, Stussy! You will be surprised how much we prepared for this party," Neptune bragged about their preparation.

"So this must be you, girls' first time setting up the party, correct?"

"Partially yes. This is all to impress mama," Blanc answered.

"Very well. I am looking forward to your work. See you at the party," Stussy waved at them and went through the door.

Time passed as they counted and checked each guest. They could hear noise back there growing louder.

"So far so good. It's too convenient and peaceful," Neptune yawned and stretched her arms.

"Boring is the best. Let's hope this pace keeps up," Blanc said while reading a book about manju crafting.

"Well, seeing both old and new faces isn't boring at all," Noire looked around with arms crossed. "Besides, this could be a way to speed up our progress."

"Only if Blanc can finally put pieces together…" Neptune pouted.

"Do you want me to smack you? How many times do I have to tell you that I can't just…" before Blanc could finish her line.

"Hands off! I refuse body check!" A certain individual shouted and refused the safety procedure. He looked pretty bulky and tall. Probably as big as Katakuri.

"Sir, you can't do that or you can't go into the party."

As the man tried to barge in, several subordinates began to restrain him. Despite number advantage, they were the one being pushed back.

"Ugh, what's up with this guy?"

"What enormous strength!"

"We can't stop him!"

With simple flex, they were all thrown back like ragdolls. Most of them hit the wall so hard that they got knocked out.

"Gaaah!"

"Urk!"

"Brother! You…" before Vert could even start saying her line.

"You step aside, so we can handle him, right?" Katakuri immediately synched her line before she could finish.

"…step aside, so we can handle him… Yes. You are right."

"I already saw that coming. That's why I decided to sit back and watch instead of stopping that guy from the start."

"Thank for understanding. We won't disappoint. Just trust us," Vert looked back at the assailant and brought her weapon, Gungnir. "Alright, girls. You heard him. Let's not disappoint our brother."

"Copy that!" Neptune saluted at Vert and took out Yamato. Blanc and Noire followed suit.

"We won't let you jeopardize mama's party," Noire shouted as she sharpened her eyes.

"You chose wrong time to piss us off," Blanc clenched her teeth.

"Ha! You puny girls think you can stop me!? What a joke!" The man yelled and kept marching.

"Haaaa!" Vert firmly gripped her spear and charged at the enemy.

"Hah!" he caught the spear on its neck and swung it to other side. Vert hit the wall.

"Ugh!"

"Vert!" Noire screamed and rushed to Vert.

"Why you!" Neptune got angry and charged.

"You will pay for that!" Blanc dashed at the same time.

Both of them ran straight at him with their weapons on their hands. After getting close enough, they started swinging their weapons.

"He will block your attack with spiked gauntlets," Katakuri shouted. "And roundhouse kick, so you better put your guard up."

What Katakuri predicted came true. The man quickly equipped the spiked gauntlets and blocked their attacks with each one. Then, he countered by roundhouse kick. Neptune and Blanc quickly put guard up like Katakuri instructed. They were sent all the way back, but they landed nicely.

"Phew! If it weren't for our brother, we would've been toast!" Neptune breathed deeply.

"But we can't always rely on him," Blanc composed herself and raised her hammer again. "Look at his legs."

"Shinguards?" Neptune glared at the man's legs. He was definitely wearing metal shin guards. They were also spiked like the gauntlets. "That's why he wasn't injured by my blade."

"There are monsters that can destroy sharp edge of sword with bare flesh, so don't underestimate him."

"Yeah, there is Haki which we will learn eventually… BTW, he wasn't wearing that initially. It must be some sort of hidden device. That's why he refused body check."

"Is this the best Big Mom can send against me? I am pretty disappointed," he flexed his muscle and shook his shoulders. "After Big Mom pirates obliterated my whole crews, I trained again and again and waited for this day. I have nothing else to lose now. Let me show you a man with nothing but revenge and desperation!"

"Haaa!" Noire struck down from behind. This time, Katakuri decided not to lecture. He felt that letting them solve this issue on their own would facilitate their growth. That was based on his future observation. He knew that the enemy would simply block her attack.

The man simply raised his right hand and blocked her sword. However, she didn't just stop there. She relentlessly swung Durandal II multiple times at his back. The man blocked each attack with just one hand without looking at her.

"Noire! Fall back!" Vert shouted and threw her spear at him. He kicked the spear upward. The spear rotated several times in the air until Vert rushed and retrieved it in midair. Then, she continued her combo attack.

" **Rainy Ratnapura!"**

She thrusted her spear several times and swung as the last attack. This time, the enemy simply used one leg to block them all while arms crossed. She fell back to come up with next attack.

"It looks like he is making fun of us," Vert sweated.

"He _is_ making fun of us! Just look at how he only used one arm and leg to block attack from each of us!" Noire shouted angrily.

"Hey man! We can't just let our ladies do all the fighting! Charge!" One of the henchmen encouraged others to attack.

"Halt!" Katakuri shouted. "Let them handle him."

"B-but Lord Katakuri, I don't think they can…"

"Do you not trust my Observation Haki?"

"N-no, sir…"

"Then, just watch. I just witnessed their new forms. He will be the stepping stones for my sisters. I already saw you guys getting defeated helplessly and being told to stay back by them," Katakuri stared at the subordinates with serious and sharp eyes. "All of us will witness amazing transformation. Just have faith in them and cheer them."

"If you say so… o-okay guys! Let's cheer our ladies!"

"Yeah, Lord Katakuri can't be wrong about this! Lady Neptune! Lady Blanc!"

"Lady Vert! Lady Noire! Do your best!"

"We believe in you!"

"Kick his ass!"

Cheerful shout filled the place. The sisters smiled and readied themselves. Then, something sparked in Blanc's mind.

(Can this be the same sensation I felt like the last time? …No mistake! It's the same! I better tell others!)

Blanc inhaled and exhaled deeply. Then, she looked around to see other three. She opened her mouth.

"Guys. I finally remember how I accessed the transformation. Remember what that stranger told us?"

"Imagining like being reborn or whatever gibberish?" Neptune answered with puzzled look.

"Can't you feel something in your heart? Like warm and strong sensation?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel what you just described, Blanc," Vert slowly touched her chest as if she felt something.

"You are right… it feels like something is growing inside of me…" Noire mumbled.

"I guess we fight with this, huh? I bet it will unlock while we fight, so let's just charge!" Neptune carelessly charged.

"Neptune wait!" Blanc tried to stop her, but she was too late.

"Only one way to find out," Vert followed.

"So much for advice and teamwork… I guess both of them got carried away, so we better help them instead of sitting back and waiting," Noire suggested.

"Sadly, I can't argue with that… Okay, let's go!"

One by one, they attacked the enemy with tenacity. Neptune slammed Yamato against him, but he simply sidestepped to avoid the attack. Then, he countered hard by punching her belly.

"Kuk!" Neptune moaned in agony. She was sent all the way passed other three charging in.

"Neptune!" Noire looked back and shouted.

"Don't look back. Just continue," Vert clenched her teeth. "Don't let her sacrifice in vain."

"Ugh, I'm still alive you know?" Neptune said while gently stroking her bloody belly. Fortunately, wounds weren't deep.

" **Tornado Sword!"**

Noire greatly swung her rapier horizontally… only to be blocked by his shin guard. Next, he immediately kicked her chin, sending her away.

"Argh!" Noire barely managed to land safely on feet. When she touched her face, she drew blood on her hand.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!"**

" **Rainy Ratnapura!"**

Blanc and Vert simultaneously performed their signature move against him. He blocked both with blurry speed. As soon as he parried the last parts of each skill, he quickly grabbed their clothes and smashed them against each other.

"Kyaa!"

"Ugh!"

They hit each other's head so hard that their sight became shaking and blurry. After forcing them to head-butt each other, he let go of them and punched them. Was it luck or instinct? Both of them narrowly managed to block his punch with their weapons. Vert stopped being pushed further with scratch on her knee. Her knee must've scratched the surface. Blanc's training paid off as she landed on feet.

"Vert, you are bleeding," Blanc looked at Vert's bleeding forehead.

"So are you, Blanc," Vert replied back, looking at Blanc bleeding from the same spot.

"Damn, he is no joke," Noire commented on him.

"This is embarrassing. They are counting on us. We can't disappoint people who believe in us!" Neptune looked at her sisters and shouted with passion.

"Lord Katakuri… we better help…"

"I said wait and watch. Just trust me," Katakuri sharply answered back.

"Sending these fragile girls against me? Does Big Mom have no shame?" The man kept taunting. "And you there! I know who you are! You are one of the Sweet Commanders. Are you scared to fight me, so you sent these weaklings?"

"No, I simply made my decision based on my future observation. Your fate is sealed. Someone like you don't need my intervention," Katakuri stared at the guy. "The fight isn't over yet."

The man looked at the fallen sisters again. All of them recovered and stood up.

"Not bad for shrimps. I give you that," he mocked them even more. "But tenacity won't make it far."

"Oh! Our ladies stood back!"

"We believe in you! You can do this!"

"Do your best! Do your best!"

"Well… although we are beaten to pulp and bloody, I rather feel my blood boiling…" Neptune grinned while her legs were shaking. "Is this fighting spirit?"

"It's more than that… you guys have this burning feeling building up, right?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, that's what keeps me going right now," Vert replied back.

"I think I can explain better now. When that stranger meant 'embrace it and feel like being reborn,' he meant that we should use our mind and heart to embrace this energy! Then, we should imagine our stronger form!" Blanc vividly explained the process.

"I think I am starting to get the idea…" Noire nodded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's do it then!"

"You just charged in without listening to me, Neptune! Anyway, just do what I just said!"

"Got it!" Neptune, Noire and Vert answered at the same time.

"Alright. Playtime is over. I am finishing this right now!" The man slowly walked toward the sisters.

"Don't underestimate us! This is our true power!" as soon as Neptune shouted, pillars of light surrounded all four of them.

"T-this is it! It's the same light that showed when Lady Blanc transformed for the first time!"

"Are they really transforming all at the same time?"

"Oh dear! I can't wait to see their new forms!"

As light dispersed, the four sisters showed their new forms. Blanc was like the last time: tight white suit totally revealing her body shape and sky color hair. Noire was wearing black tight suit with white hair. Vert's attire was the most revealing of the four: underboob dress. Her hair turned green with ponytail. But the most drastic change happened to Neptune. Her hair color turned purple with twintail braids. She grew in height. They still had something common: change in eye colors and power mark on their eyes.

"So you girls finally made it. Well done," Katakuri complimented them.

"Woohoo! They did it! All of them finally transformed!"

"Aha! You are so screwed now!"

"Oh wow… they look so mature… and sexy… especially, that green haired lady…"

"Yeah… she must be Lady Vert based on where she transformed… she is quite revealing…"

"So this is our power… I feel totally new," Noire commented as she looked at her hand. They were covered with spiky gloves.

"Wow! This costume definitely matches my beauty," Vert expressed her feeling on her costume as she jiggled her boobs.

"Neptune… why are you the only one with such drastic change?" Blanc looked at Neptune after checking on Vert and Noire.

"Don't ask me! This is my first time transforming," Neptune checked herself. "Oh! My voice also changed! Hey, it looks like all of our weapons changed too!"

"Yeah, you are right. Weapon and master are like one in this case," Noire confirmed what she said.

"Woo… why does Neptune's boobs grow larger when she transforms? How come I am the only one with tiny breasts?" Blanc lamented at her chest size after witnessing Neptune's drastic change.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get so hung up on size?" Vert came in and grabbed Blanc's shoulder. "We are sisters. There is no need to cause discord among us for such trivial matter. Besides, there is our common foe up ahead. Let's hurry and finish him, so we can enjoy the party, okay?"

"Okay… let's kick his ass!" Blanc shouted with her signature wrathful red eyes.

"There you go. Vent your anger on him."

"Don't think we were same as before! Prepare yourself!" Neptune pointed her blade at him.

"Bring it on! I won't lose to you! You girls don't have what it takes to be strong!" The guy yelled as he expanded his muscle.

All four of them held their weapons tightly. Next, they kicked the ground and charged at him all at once.


	11. Four Heart Sisters

"Take this!" Blanc charged in swung her hammer/axe at the man.

"Hmmp!" he managed to block the blow, but he was greatly pushed back. This time, he could feel impact of the blow lingering as his arm still kept vibrating. "Not bad. I actually felt that."

"You are just bluffing!"

As soon as Blanc finished speaking, Noire and Neptune attacked from sides. He quickly positioned his arms to block their attacks.

 ***Clank***

"Grrrgh!" He was obviously groaning as he was blocking their swords with his gauntlets.

"Hah! Where is all your bluff now? You can't even smirk, huh?" Noire decided to taunt back for revenge.

"You can't act tough now. Your face doesn't lie," Neptune said calmly.

"Don't get cocky, you bitches!" he shouted out loud and stomped the ground hard enough to crack and send shockwave, pushing both of them off of him.

"Tch!"

"Not bad for muscle head."

"Haaaa!" Vert charged right at his back from above. However, his instinct turned him around and moved both of his arms to block her attack.

 ***Clang!***

With sound of metal clashing, ground beneath him cracked again. The fissure extended all the way to where Katakuri and others stood. They could feel air pressure from their clash.

"Uwaaa!"

"What enormous strength!"

"Is this how much stronger they become after they transform?"

While the spectators were simply dumbstruck, Blanc dashed from behind as soon as Vert clashed with the man.

"I doubt you can block this!" Blanc yelled as she prepared to swing her weapon again.

But her eyes twitched as she saw him moving his leg just in time like reacting to her. She was astonished by his quick reflex. When she swung, he barely managed to block the attack.

 ***Clank***

"Lucky guess. But that won't get you far!" Blanc kept pushing his leg. Ultimately, he was tripped. Vert didn't hesitate thrusting her spear. In fact, she thrusted her spear at him multiple times. While falling, he kept blocking her attack.

"Kuk!" he groaned as his back of his head hit the ground. Despite shock, he moved his gauntlet to block her onslaught again and again.

Finally, he spotted opening. He deflected her spear to side, so she would move closer to him for counter. However, this was not the same Vert. After tasting his counter attack, she used her spear as a rod like a pole jumper jumps. She flipped forward and avoided his counter.

"You can't hit me same way twice," Vert grinned while passing the baton to others.

All four of them were in perfect harmony. It was like their minds were connected. Neptune and Noire didn't need to hear a word from Vert. They begins to smack down on him right after Vert left.

"Take this! This!" Noire ferociously slashed him with intense eyes.

"Keep this up!" Neptune took each turn with Noire to beat him. When Noire withdrew, Neptune attacked him. This pattern repeated for few seconds. Within that short time, he blocked and deflected hundred attacks. His troubled look and sweat clearly showed that he was in big trouble. Eventually, his gauntlets started cracking.

 ***Crack* *Crack***

"Blanc, now!" Both of them fell back and shouted.

"Haaaaaaaa!" She rushed from far away and jumped with light shining on her.

" **Getter Ravine!"**

She smacked down the enemy with great force. Unlike the last time, she controlled her might. So she wouldn't get exhausted. Moreover, she got used to transformation.

 ***Crack!***

 ***Rumble!***

Blanc shattered his gauntlets, and ground beneath him splintered. Ground fragments stood up due to sheer force from her attack.

"Kuk!" he groaned and threw out blood from his mouth.

After that blow, she leaped back and witnessed how messed up he was. His blood covered all over his body. Then, she realized that her weapon was also tainted by his blood.

"Not so tough, are you? Where is all the smirk before?" Blanc looked down on him and taunted him.

"It's over. Just surrender, so you may get less punishment," Neptune stared and pointed her blade at him.

"Ugh… n-not… yet…" he struggled to get up. He did get up, but his trembling legs clearly indicated that he was almost done for. "Y-you don't k-know… w-w-what's like… to lose…"

"Maybe, but we almost had that," Vert also raised her spear and pointed it at him. "You harmed my sisters and tried to jeopardize our party. There is no getting away from this."

"Hah! Getting away? D-don't make me laugh! I am not done yet!"

"Yes, you are. Just look at yourself. Bloody and bruised," Noire smirked with arms crossed. "Just give up, so you may be given mercy."

"Shut up! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" he charged at them like a mad bull. His bloody eyes were fixated on them. He did roundhouse kick at Neptune.

"Not so fast!" Neptune blocked the kick.

 ***Crack***

His shin guard shattered like glass.

"Cross Combination. Then, followed by Kinestra Slash and Tornado Sword," Katakuri said while calmly observing the fight.

"Are they skills that our ladies developed? A henchman next to him asked.

"Yes, you will see. And he will smashed into the wall."

"H-how can this…" before he could finish his line.

" **Cross Combination!"**

 ***Slash* *Slash* *Slash***

 ***Slam***

Neptune started slashing him. After sending him up high, she jumped and slammed him to the ground. That was her first skill that she unlocked.

"Ugh!" While falling to the ground, he noticed another killing intent.

" **Kinestra Slash!"**

It was one of new moves Vert unlocked after rigorous training. She dashed and attacked several times in blink of eyes.

 ***Tututututu***

"Aaaaaaargh!" He screamed again before he could hit the ground. He was momentarily frozen in the air due to impacts of the attack.

" **Tornado Sword!"**

 ***Slash***

Noire tagged in as soon as Vert finished her attack. There wasn't even hint of hiccup. That was perfectly synched teamwork without giving the enemy time to take break.

"Ku….!"

 ***Thud***

He was sent all the way and smashed against the wall. He was totally stuck there unconsciously. It was over.

"Yeeeaaah!"

"Our ladies won!"

"That's what you get for messing with Big Mom Pirates!"

"He was all bark. Nothing else."

"Finally… after all these years, I get to witness their beautiful and elegant transformation…"

After the fight, there was lots of noise. From praise of the four sisters to mockery of the fallen enemy. They looked at each other to confirm the success.

"Guys… you have symbols on your eyes… do I have them on my eyes as well?" Neptune looked around and asked.

"Yes, it looks like we have the symbols on our eyes. This means we finally unlocked our power! Mama will be proud of us," Vert clapped and smiled.

"Transformation makes us several times stronger and faster. It was the first time, but I think I got hang of it. I understand what that strange guy was talking about," Noire supported her chin with her hand and nodded.

"Is it just me or do I feel Neptune is the only one with most drastic change among us?" Blanc pointed at Neptune and asked.

"Don't ask me. I am just as confused as you are. This is my first time on this form."

"Your voice changed… so did your bust…"

"*Sigh* didn't you vent enough of your anger on him? How many times do I have to tell you not to fixate on chest size?" Vert deeply exhaled and patted Blanc on her shoulder.

"I mean with Neptune like that… I am the only one with flat chest… totally unfair."

"Vert is right. You are the only one who focuses too much on chest size. Give it a rest," Noire shook head and sighed.

"My normal form will still have flat chest, so don't worry, Blanc."

"Fantastic work," Katakuri walked toward them. "I knew you guys would pull it off."

"It wasn't much," Noire flipped her hair with eyes closed. "He was no match for our combined might."

"Let's be honest. That was after we transformed. It was other way around before that," Blanc glanced at Noire and said.

"What matter is that all of us finally transformed and defeated him together," Vert grinned and snapped her fingers.

"Thank for trusting us, brother," Neptune approached and leaned on Katakuri.

Then, he gently stroked her head.

"Hey, no fair! I want to be patted by brother, too!" Noire rushed in and hugged his other side.

"Oh dear! I will join."

"Like hell I am going to be left behind!"

Vert and Blanc also joined in. He took turn to pat each girl in order to show equal love on all of them. Brother/sister love scene instantly brought smile to everyone around them.

"Aw~ they look so lovely."

"Lord Katakuri is cool, awesome, yet caring and gentle."

"Not to mention those four look so good together."

As the four sisters hugged him while floating around his upper body, he hugged them back for a moment. Then, he released them.

"Alright, there shouldn't be any guest remaining here. Let's go back and deliver this great news," he pointed back at the gate with his thumb. "Guys! Shackle and bring that man to the party. He will be proof of our sisters' power."

"Right away, sir!" chess soldiers answered and ran to the fallen enemy. Next, they picked him up and wrapped him with metal chains. He was transported to the party. All that was waiting for him was humiliation and dreadful punishment.

"It looks like you guys gain ability to fly after transformation," he looked at the girls and commented.

"You are right. We were so focused that we forgot we were even flying," Noire looked at her feet and then others to confirm that.

"Can you guys stay in this form longer?"

"I am not sure, brother… Blanc?"

"Well… the last time I smashed the biscuit soldier, I used all my strength carelessly. But this time, I trusted you guys, so I didn't have to spend all my power on that guy," Blanc put her hand on her chest.

"Anyway, let's go and meet mama before we revert to our normal form," Vert wrapped her arms around other three girls and grinned.

All four girls followed behind Katakuri.

"That was splendid, ladies. I am sure mama will be very happy. Anyway, come on in," door Homie opened itself.

* * *

 **Party Hall**

"Perorin Oh, it's Katakuri… and who are those flying girls behind you?" Perospero asked while licking his own candy stick.

"These are Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert," Katakuri answered right away.

"Oh my! Does this mean!?"

"Yes, they can transform now."

"What a coincidence! Unlocking transformation in party day? I can't wait to see huge smile on mama. Kukuku."

"Brother Perospero, how do I look?" Noire winked at Perospero.

"Beautiful. That's all I can think of. You girls better go to mama. This is the perfect chance."

"Oh, we defeated an intruder together. He is there, being carried by chess soldiers," Neptune pointed at the soldiers and the guy.

"Really? I guess we can use another soul for Homie."

"Perhaps, mama will grant us our own Homies to accompany, right?" Vert asked.

"I am definitely sure she will. Transformation and getting score like this… what more mama could ask? Perorin~"

"Just watch us impressing mama. Today will be history," Blanc clenched fist and sniffed.

"Let's hurry. We don't know when we will revert back to our normal form," Noire gestured her hand toward herself, telling others to come.

So they all flew to Big Mom while the chess soldiers were busy trying to catch up to them. Big Mom was having conversation with guests and munching cake pieces.

"Mama, we are here!" Vert shouted and waved her hand at Big Mom.

Big Mom stopped eating and looked at source of the voice.

"Who?" Big Mom asked with confused look.

"It's me, Vert!"

"Really? That means…" Big Mom looked at other three girls.

"Yes, this is Neptune."

"I'm Noire."

"Mama, this is Blanc."

"You girls finally unlocked power!" Big Mom instantly smiled to the point it looked like her mouth could tear up.

"Oh, you girls transformed! All of you look very beautiful!" Stussy dropped her cup and commented.

"Oh my! This is big news! Big Mom's adorable four daughters finally unlocked their power!?" Morgans the big news started spamming camera light and took multiple pictures of them with visual den den mushi.

"Oh hey, Morgans! Make sure we are shown with nice pose!" Noire took sexy pose and winked at Morgans.

Morgans' eyes quickly turned into hearts. He still continued snapping photos and taking notes.

"Oh, and mama! We also took down an intruder!" Blanc pointed at the guy after the chess soldiers arrived in time.

"We took some beating, but after we transformed, he was a sandbag for us," Neptune said as she glanced at him.

"So this bastard hurt my daughters? Well then. There should be punishment. This is perfect timing. First, I will announce to everyone that you girls can now transform. Second, this man will be given chance for roulette."

One of the chess soldiers brought a den den mushi to Big Mom. After clearing her throat, she started her announcement.

"Hello, everyone. I have great news to announce. Today… in tea party day… my daughters finally unlocked their hidden power. Behold!" Big Mom stepped aside and spread her arm to emphasize her four daughters.

"Hello, everyone! This is Vert. And these girls are Blanc, Noire and Neptune," Vert pointed herself and other girls in order. "These are our new forms."

"Heh~ so that's the transformation," Daifuku smirked from his seat far away from central stage.

"Oh dear. Our ladies have grown quite beautiful-soir," Tamago wiped off bit of tear from his eye.

The sisters sent kisses, winked and took nice pose in order to live up to their audiences' expectation.

"It looks like you girls also gained ability to fly," Big Mom said as she stroked each girl's head.

"Yes, are you proud of us, mama?" Blanc asked.

"Of course… actually, I can't be any happier! I already tasted your work. They all taste great. Oh, and Noire. Your artistic sense is fantastic as well. You girls poured much passion. And finally transforming on top of that? You finally accomplished both goals."

"So does that mean we will get Homies to accompany us?" Vert put her finger on her lips.

"Definitely. Besides people from Trump Island, we have the intruder. Speaking of him, let's get into the next stage. Soldiers. Bring the roulette!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The chess soldiers ran to retrieve roulette.

"And I have another announcement. Today, my daughters defeated an intruder who was bold enough to ruin the tea party."

"Mama, don't forget to mention that he hurt us badly. We actually bled!" Neptune whispered.

"Do you seriously have to mention that? Wouldn't that ruin the whole mood?" Noire tapped Neptune on the shoulder.

"It's better to be honest. It will emphasize our struggle. And it will show a good reason to punish this guy."

"Neptune is right, Noire. We have to be honest to hype up the mood," Big Mom briefly backed off from mike and whispered them.

"Grrrr…. Big…Mom…" the man barely managed to stay conscious through his determination.

"Although they took quite beating initially, they easily subdued their opponent with their new power! For crime of hurting my daughters, this man will be given chance to choose punishment. Do you know what that means?"

"Roulette!" many party attenders shouted at the same time.

"Right. Speaking of that, here comes the roulette!" Big Mom spread her arm toward the chess soldiers carrying the roulette.

"Hah… bring whatever punishment you bring… I won't… even flinch…" he coughed up blood and intensely stared at Big Mom.

After the chess soldiers set up the roulette near him, he bit and pulled it down to rotate it with his mouth.

"What will you lose? Arms? Legs? Mamamama!"

As the roulette started slowing down, he couldn't help but gulped. Deep in down, even he had fear. Fear about Big Mom. Fear about punishment. Fear that all he has done was for naught. Various kinds of fear mixed together and caused him to start shivering.

"Oh ho! This is another big news. Dreadful roulette in midst of tea party!" Morgans continued his journalism.

"Farewell," Katakuri closed his eyes and sighed. He already saw the future.

The roulette finally stopped. What the arrow pointed at…

"Mamamama! 100 years life span!"

"That should be plenty for Homies for all of us," Vert sniffed with arms crossed.

"Tch!" the guy clicked his tongue.

"I am kinda sorry for him," Neptune looked down upon him.

"Don't be. This is what he gets for messing with our family," Noire put her hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"You asked for this, bastard!" Blanc shouted with her raging red eyes. "Prepare yourself!"

"Any last word?" Big Mom asked while staring at him up close. Her eyes changed.

"Screw you!" he yelled and spit blood on her face.

 ***Gasp***

Almost everyone at the party freaked out. That sealed the deal for him. Despite his valor, transparent blob started flowing from his body.

"Here comes Soul Pocus!" Morgans shouted while madly taking pictures.

Big Mom swung her arms at his soul and grabbed it out of him.

"100 years," Big Mom calmly said.

"Guaaaa!" The guy screamed as his soul was extracted from his body. Then, his empty corpse collapsed on the floor.

"Mama, we didn't anticipate soul extraction, so we didn't get to choose which objects to put soul in," Vert approached Big Mom and said.

"You can request me anytime. Just pick and bring objects for soul injection."

"So the second part is done, so can we enjoy the party now?" Blanc asked.

"Wait… I feel our introduction lacked something…" Vert took a moment to think deeply. "Oh right! These are our new forms. We didn't specify. We just introduced ourselves with our names. Shouldn't these forms be given names to differentiate from our normal forms?

Vert asked other girls to come to her for discussion.

"Good point actually… I believe our nicknames should have something in common at least…" Noire pondered.

"…Heart… how about all our codenames end in 'Heart?'" Neptune snapped her finger as she proposed her idea.

"Why?" Blanc asked.

"Because we derive our power from faith and bond of people who trust us. Faith and bond come from heart, right?"

"That's good point… 'Something' Heart…" Vert closed her eyes and went into deep thought. "How about we put colors in front of 'Heart?' Color is generally used as codename. Since my current hair color is green, I will name this form 'Green Heart.'"

"So color, huh? Hmm… I will follow Vert's idea and name my form 'Purple Heart' since my hair's color is purple now."

"So that leaves me and Blanc."

"My hair color is light blue… , but 'Light Blue Heart' … that doesn't match other two. It does sound mouthful. My hair is not full blue, so I can't call this 'Blue Heart.'"

"How about 'White Heart' because of your clothing?" Noire suggested.

"B-but, Noire! Your hair is white! Wouldn't it better for you to have 'White Heart?'" Blanc got flustered.

"Yeah, but that leaves you with awkward situation. Not perfect coloring for name. And besides, who says it must be based on color of our hair?"

"Noire is right, Blanc. You don't have to focus on hair color too much. Half of us choose based on hair color, and other half based on color of costumes. Balanced, don't you think?" Vert smiled and winked.

"If you put it that way… alright… I will take 'White Heart' … that means, Noire, you…"

"Yep, that means I am 'Black Heart' based on my costume color. I actually like that name."

"That settles. Then, let's make another announcement." Vert flied toward Big Mom, and other three girls followed her. Then, she whispered Big Mom. "Mama, we want to make another announcement."

"What is it?" Big Mom looked to side and asked.

"We came up with names for our new forms."

"Really? Then, go ahead and tell them."

"With pleasure," Vert received the mike from Big Mom, cleared her throat and started speaking. "Hello, everyone. We would like to make another announcement. We just came up with names for our new forms. First, let me introduce my form. This is 'Green Heart.'"

"It looks like she came up with nice idea. That's quite fitting name for her," Stussy commented with slight grin.

"My new form will be called 'White Heart."

"Mine is 'Black Heart.' Please look forward to me!" Noire winked and blew kiss to audience.

"And lastly, I chose name 'Purple Heart.' We chose these names based on our hair and costume colors. As for our group name…" Neptune paused. She said something that she wasn't prepare to announce.

"Crap! We forgot to come up with our group name… Neptune, why did you have bring that?" Blanc whispered.

"There is no need to be mad. We just have to come up with impromptu group name," Vert joined in.

"But what? I can't think of…" before Neptune could finish her line.

"Four Heart Sisters. How is that? Because we have the names ending in 'Heart.' There are four of us. So that makes sense, right?" Noire intervened and snapped her fingers.

"Good idea, Noire!" Neptune got back to the mike. "Ahem! S-sorry for delay, everyone. From now on, call us 'Four Heart Sisters!'"

"Ooooooh!" almost everyone in the party shouted and cheered at the same time.

"That's quite catchy name!"

"Four Heart Sisters…. I like it! kukuku," Perospero grinned while licking his candy.

"Another big news! Linlin's daughters came up with their official codenames! These will be on their bounty posters!"

"With that, another great force is added to our family-bon," Tamago commented while gently drinking from his cup.

"All hail Four Heart Sisters! Four Heart Sisters!" subordinates started praising and chanting the name.

Four Heart Sisters began to circle around the area for aerial show while winking and blowing kiss. They were charming enough to make people forget about Soul Pocus. Finally, they achieved their goal. They became fine members of Big Mom Pirates. They couldn't wait to start helping their brothers and sisters in actual battle. However, they decided to forget that for now and focus on enjoying the party with everyone.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I really spent lots of time deciding on Katakuri's action here. In manga, he showed that he won't let anyone hurt his siblings. I was wondering whether he would let the four sisters get hurt for sake of their growth. But I believe he would do that after all the training and knowing their tenacity and goal. Unlike other siblings, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert really aim to be stronger in this case.**

 **Once again, I wrote longer than the previous chapter to give bit more spot light on other One Piece characters. I tried not to make this feel bloated. It's really tough balancing.**

 **And finally, I got my lazy ass up and made cover for this fanfic. I hope you would like it.**


	12. Start of New Island

**Whole Cake Island**

" _ **Tiramisu!"**_

Another rampage of Big Mom due to her eating disorder.

 ***Crack***

"Kyaaa!"

 ***Slam***

"Kuk!"

Each Homie was beaten and crushed mercilessly.

"This is not it! This doesn't taste right! Where is Tiramisu!?" She picked each object and Homie to taste, but only to be disappointed.

"Mama! Please stop! You are going to destroy the whole island!" Big Mom's trustworthy fire Homie shouted at her to no avail.

"Get hold of yourself," her pirate hat, Napoleon also pleaded, but to no avail.

"It's no use. She totally lost her mind," living cloud, Zeus sighed deeply.

"Run for your life! Mama is suffering from eating disorder! There is nothing that can stop her!"

"No, there is one way! Hurry! Contact chefs! Tell them to prepare tiramisu!" a henchman yelled at others.

"I already did, but they told me that it will take some time… so we have to buy some time!" another henchman responded.

"How? Misdirect her?"

"Maybe, yeah…"

"And risk losing life span? No way!"

"Then, what choice do we have?"

"You guys can just sit back and watch. Let me handle this," Vert in her HDD elegantly landed near them.

"Lady Vert!" Both men looked at her.

"This is special Jasmine tea I invented. I tested on other people. It was super effective at relaxing," she was holding a large plate with a large teapot and a large cup.

"But mama can only be calmed down with the food she craves at the moment."

"Has anyone tried to offer this tea to calm down mama?"

"No… but Lady Vert! She is irrational! Even you can get killed!"

"Don't worry. It's not like I have never calmed her down."

"Lady Vert! Wa-…" before he could finish his word, he briefly inhaled scent of the Jasmine tea. Almost instantly, his knees loosened.

"What is this? What kind of magic did sh-…" the other henchman also relaxed quickly and sat down automatically after smelling the scent as well. "Maybe… she can really pull this off!"

Vert flew past Big Mom and landed right in front of her fast.

"Mama. Please stop! I brought something to relax your mind."

"Who is this!? Where is tiramisu?" Big Mom slammed ground in front of Vert, but Vert was rather confident.

"Mama. At least, try to smell this tea," she thrusted the plate to her mother.

"I want tiramisu, not tea! Don't interfere me when I try to eat! Life or…" before Big Mom could chant her infamous Soul Pocus, she smelled the tea. She halted and grabbed the cup. "P-pour it…"

"With pleasure, mama," Vert grabbed the teapot, flew above and gently poured the tea into the cup.

*Sniff sniff* Big Mom slowly sipped the tea. It probably felt like several hours for people around her since she was a walking time bomb. "This smell! This flavor! This is… so relaxing…"

"Unbelievable! Did Lady Vert actually calm mama?"

"Well, not quite. I can still see her crazy eyes like ones during her eating disorder," Vert looked back and explained. "But this should be enough to buy time. It's weird to see mama in relaxed state with those eyes."

"Oh… Vert… I can't get enough of your tea…"

"Thank you, mama. I am glad you like my tea."

Both of them casually had conversation while people and Homies looked at them from far away. Thankfully, Vert brought right amount of tea to last at least 30 minutes. Still, it was a risky move. Vert noticed that Big Mom's eating disorder started kicking back.

"T-t-tiramisuuuu…." Big Mom was shaking her hand as she murmured. She dropped the cup on the ground. "B-b-bring… m-me… tiramisuuuuuuuuuu!"

"I think this is the best I can do! Come on, Noire, Neptune! Hurry up!" Vert started sweating nervously. She backed off and gulped. "Even I am not sure what mama will do to me now!"

"Reinforcement is here, Vert!"

"Good job on holding back mama!"

Neptune and Noire were flying toward her while carrying a massive tiramisu piece.

"Right on time!" Vert smiled and winked at them. "Mama! Here is your tiramisu you wanted so much!"

"Tiramisu!?" Big Mom's eyes sharpened. Then, she smiled and started drooling.

"Here, mama!"

"Take this!"

Neptune and Noire shoved the tiramisu into Big Mom's mouth.

*Chomp*

"Hmmm…" Big Mom pondered as she munched the tiramisu.

"Do you think it worked?" Neptune whispered.

"Let's hope for the best," Vert answered. "By the way, what happened to Blanc?"

"She got tired after helping chefs making the tiramisu. Her bookworm trait paid off after all," Noire shrugged.

"Yeah. She worked so hard in such short time. I think she is expert at several cooking."

"Speaking of her… there she is," Vert pointed across.

"Ha… ha… I hope I didn't miss anything," Blanc panted and sweated while flying slowly.

"Nope. Just see for yourself," Noire spread her arm toward Big Mom who was eating her snack with incredibly happy face.

" _ **De~~ li~~ cious~~~!"**_

"Phew… I am glad we made it," Blanc wiped off sweat.

"This is it! This taste! Yum!"

"The ladies did it! They calmed down mama!"

"Let me announce this news," Vert took out a dendenmushi and cleared her throat. "Hello, everyone. This is Vert. We, Four Heart Sisters, managed to calm down mama. We are safe."

"Hurray! Praise Four Heart Sisters!"

"As expected, they never disappoint!"

People all over the island kept praising them.

"Blanc, you may be able to take multiple position since you mastered several recipes," Neptune lightly poked at Blanc.

"Nah~ I just want to focus on manju. Today was exception."

"Speaking of position, I think it's time to ask mama about minister position."

"You are right, Vert. But let's wait till mama finishes eating," Noire said with arms crossed.

After few moments…

"Phew… that was great… oh, it's my cute, beloved daughters~" Big Mom said as she licked her fingers.

"Yes, mama. We were waiting to make request."

"Let me guess. Minister positions, right?"

"I am glad that you remember that, mama," Vert clapped and smiled.

"How could I? After all the begging, there is no way I would forget. Actually, I was planning to get you girls islands to rule."

"Really, mama?"

"Of course. I will ask Streusen to make islands fitting to each of you. You girls unlocked transformation."

"So, when do we get started?" Blanc asked.

"Right now!" Big Mom grinned.

"Wow! That was fast," Neptune looked pretty surprised.

"But mama, I don't think we can get four islands at the same time… who should get an island first?"

"Good question, Noire. Since Vert brought nice tea first, I will grant her tea island she's dreamt for long time."

"Well… no objection to that," Blanc frowned bit.

"Don't worry, Blanc. Your turn will come soon enough," Big Mom encouraged Blanc by patting her head.

"Get to the harbor. I will send Streusen and henchmen."

"Right away, mama!" All four shouted in unison. Then, they happily flied toward the harbor.

* * *

 **Harbor within Whole Cake Island**

"They surely look busy."

"They are working hard for me. I can't wait to see how beautiful my island will be."

Neptune and Vert stood idle while watching people and Homies carrying stuff to a ship.

"So how does it feel? Finally getting your own island to rule?"

"It feels great."

"I am kinda jealous."

"Don't be. It's only matter of time until you get yours," Vert tapped Neptune's shoulder.

"You are right. That's why all of us should work together to make it fast, so each of us get island sooner."

"That's why I am also helping overseeing this process," Noire came in middle of their conversation.

"So am I," so did Blanc while directing minions.

"I can't thank you enough. I will help you when it's your turn."

"We are not doing much since you already did most of the work. So you can sit back and relax," Noire sniffed.

"Well… since this will be my island, I should take charge most of time."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Lady Vert. Would you please check this list?" one of the chess soldiers handed her a paper. It was a list of goods to be transported to her island.

"Hmmm…" she pondered for a while. "This should be good. Excellent work."

"Thank you. We will be done with preparation shortly."

"I guess we can board the ship now," Neptune stretched her arms and yawned.

"I thought you didn't like riding a ship due to motion sickness," Noire giggled.

"Hey! I already overcame that after all that ship experience!"

"Oh sure~"

"Hey, Noire! Don't make fun of that!"

"Yeah… it's not like you have never done that to me…"

"What comes around goes around, huh?" Blanc said, looking at both of them.

"Pretty much."

"Hey, Blanc! Are you siding with Noire?"

"Can you guess why?"

"Guys. Let's go ahead and hop on the ship. It looks like everything is loaded on the ship," Vert pointed at the ship.

They started walking toward the ship. Of course, there were other ships loaded with building construction materials, but this was the major ship for island terraforming. When they reached the ship, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hello, ladies. I was waiting for you," it was head chef, Streusen who saluted above the ship.

"Hi, Streusen. Are you going to show off your power?" Neptune waved at him and asked.

"Yes. But since island's theme will be tea, I don't think there will be that many houses made of snacks. Mama said it's up to Lady Vert's decision to decorate her island."

"I see. Very well then."

Four Heart Sisters stepped on the ship's floor. All the ship crews and Homies reminded them of important step. One of them finally got the position and territory. Once she is done with the whole process, other three will get their titles and land in time. They decided to help Vert because they would learn how whole procedure works.

"Ladies are on board."

"Welcome aboard, ladies."

All of them noticed and saluted right after Four Heart Sisters set foot on the ship.

"Aren't you pretty excited to get land to rule, milady?" One of shipmates asked.

"Of course. Once that settles, you guys can expect top quality tea."

"Plantation, right?"

"Yes, there should be seeds of various kinds of teas. I already mapped how to structure my land," Vert took out a map from her cleavage and unfolded it. Some crews blushed and bled from their noses.

"Fine work. Mama would be proud of you," Streusen looked at the map and complimented. "Have you been planning whole time?"

"Yes. I constantly showed mama which island to choose way before. All I needed was her permission."

"What conviction… I am so moved…"

"I guess we should take Vert's example and start planning as well," Noire nodded.

"Right, we can't just fall behind!" Neptune jumped and spread her arms.

"There is no need to rush. I told I will help each one of you after this, remember?" Vert gently poked Neptune's nose.

"We are ready to depart on your command, Lady Vert."

"Good. Now then. Set course to my new land!" She confidently thrusted her arm toward destination and shouted.

"Aye, ma'am!"

With that, the ship started sailing to the promised island. Soon after, other ships followed from behind. From the harbor, other siblings looked at the ships with proud look.

* * *

 **Certain land within Totto Land**

"So this is it, huh?" Neptune hopped off from the ship as soon as it landed on the shore. "Hmmm… fresh air… so this will be her land. Someday, I will also…"

"You will get your own land. Don't let me repeat myself, but first thing first. You have to help me found my territory," Vert landed right behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. I am sure Streusen will make an island full of pudding or made of puddings."

"Alright. Start unloading cargos, people!" Vert shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You heard the lady! Move and get to work!"

Crews and Homies started working diligently. After setting up bridges between shore and ship, they carried all the goods and materials.

"So far, it looks promising," Noire said as she walked alongside with crews.

"Do you guys have copies of the map I handed?" Vert asked.

"Of course," Blanc lifted and waved the map. "So this is the area where I will oversee."

"Correct. This is how you three will do when time comes."

"Hey, Vert. Is this where your central building will be built?" Neptune pointed at a special mark on her map.

"Yes, it will look like teapot with full of tea scent. It's all thanks to Noire's design sense."

"V-Vert… a-ahem! O-of course, it was my idea. Who else can you rely on when it comes to design and style?" Noire blushed, but composed herself and started boasting her skill.

"Yeah sure~ I will make sure I will abuse you when my pudding island construction starts," Neptune poked Noire's side with her elbow.

"Hey!"

"I am just half joking. I am saying that I will count on your talent, Noire."

"Are we all set?" Blanc asked.

"Yes. Let's spread out."

They all took their routes. People and Homies followed them from behind. After reaching each location, they started building foundation for buildings. Each girl carefully ordered and managed construction based on the map. Sound of hammering nails echoed through the island. Sweat of laborers dropped on the ground. When necessary, the girls also participated in physical work. And this inspired others to work harder. By the first day, most of foundations were set. Of course, no one expected this to be done overnight, but they were very excited nonetheless. Before the sun could go beyond the horizon, people built temporary camps. They set up tents and gathered woods at the center.

"Campfire!" Neptune shouted with joy.

"You sound a child," Blanc giggled bit.

"Hey! That makes you a child as well since we were born on the same day! Besides, this is where everyone gathers and has fun!"

"Sometimes, acting like a child is good thing. Such innocent attitude…"

"Um… Blanc. I think you read too many books."

"Neptune. Blanc. Why don't we go ahead and help Streusen with preparing dinner?" Noire came in front of them.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yeah. He can probably use some help."

Three of them marched toward cooking tables near the campfire. People were already dancing and cheering around it. Some of them were already drunk. Vert was already helping the head chef.

"You surely are busy, Vert," Noire said.

"Why wouldn't I be? These people are here for me. I must show my passion whenever possible," Vert responded as she chopped vegetables.

"With Streusen around, there is no need to worry about food," Neptune looked around all the ingredients.

"That's the thing. He is the first crewmate of mama. He was crucial for building foundation for Big Mom Pirates," Blanc explained.

"Then, how come do we have to raid for ingredients? Isn't it simply better and more efficient to use his power than pillage booty every time there is a party?"

"Law of conservation. He still needs materials to convert to food."

"Yeah, if he keeps chopping tree or carving out land, there wouldn't be any land to settle," Noire explained further.

"And that's why I am planning to build tea plantation," Vert said, putting chopped vegetables into a huge pot. "At least, he doesn't have to worry about getting tea leaves for me. I will farm them myself."

"That's the spirit!" Streusen got in middle of their conversation. He sniffed at the pot. "Hmmm~ your cooking improved as well."

"Thank you. I love tea, but that doesn't mean I can't focus on mastering other ways."

"Since we are here, is there anything else we can help with?" Noire asked.

"Would you mind handling meat?"

"Leave it to us!"

They all assumed their position. Smell of food charmed people nearby. Their belly grumbled, and they drooled. They all witnessed how fast and precise the girls' hands worked. They didn't realize how fast time passed.

"Dinner is ready. Everyone!" Vert shouted and rang the pot with a ladle.

"Yeah! Thanks to Four Heart Sisters and Streusen!"

"I was waiting for this."

"Just get in line. There is plenty for everyone," Blanc said.

One by one, they filled their plates and went to their seats. As they filled their bellies with fine food and drink, they continued their celebration. Moonlight was shining upon them which enhanced their party mood further.

"They look so happy…" Blanc mumbled.

"They deserve this after all the hard work," Neptune added.

"Right, so let's also enjoy this party while it lasts," Vert stood up after finishing her meal. With her cup still half filled with drink, she went to the campfire and joined dance party. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Of course, Lady Vert."

"Be our guests."

"That was fine beef stews you ladies cooked."

"We were just helping the head chef. Most credit should go to him," Vert smiled as she drank and danced around the fire.

It was sight to see. Her beautiful figure mesmerized everyone around her. Some wondered when she could dance so elegantly like this. With moonlight shining upon her, she resembled a moon goddess if she were real.

"Oh wow…"

"I think my heart is beating really hard…"

"Hey guys! We can't lose to Vert. It's time to show them what we got!" Neptune jumped off and ran toward dance party.

"Are you drunk already? Or do you not know how to dance?" Noire leered at Blanc.

"I know how to dance."

"Only through reading books which isn't enough. Actually experiencing it is another story. Come on. We are going to miss all the fun," Noire grabbed Blanc's hand and pulled her to the party.

When those two arrived, Neptune was already taking the center stage and singing.

"Who are we?"

"Four Heart Sisters!"

"What name will this land have?"

"Tea Island!"

"Let's celebrate our first day of construction, folks! Ah~ ah~ we are Big Mom Pirates~~"

"Who dare to stop us~" Vert got next to Neptune and sang as well.

"None!"

"We, Four Heart Sisters will guide you!" After singing her line, Noire handed Blanc the mike and whispered. "Come on, Blanc. It's your turn."

"U-uh… long live Big~ Mom~ Pirates~~" Blanc hastily sang, but no one cared whether she sounded bit awkward.

"Yeah!"

The festival continued as they danced and sand in drunk state. Slowly, some of them fell to the ground. Still, Four Heart Sisters stood to the last. Eventually, even they gradually fell asleep. Bright future lies ahead of them. But it won't always be rainbow sunshine. Life of pirates has huge risk. For now, they enjoy every moment.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the delay, folks. I have been busy in real life. And another fanfiction took my time as well. I will try to focus on this one as much as possible.**


	13. First Raid

**Several days later**

"It looks like my island is almost done," Vert said proudly as she looked at the town with arms crossed. "Do you see that outstanding building?"

"Yup. No one can mistake that as anything but teapot and cup," Neptune said with hands behind her back.

"Of course, Noire's input was very helpful in design part."

"Uh… Ahem! It wasn't much!" Noire sniffed.

"I think you should aim for minister of fashion or design. We already have position for non-food theme afterall."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I heard one of brothers have position of minister of finance or something like that? So why not?" Blanc said next to Noire.

Four Heart Sisters were watching the whole scene from top hill. Vert's tea town was under construction. It was almost complete. Vert's building was the most noticeable within the town.

"I am sure this will be finished within few days. With that said, whose turn is next?" Vert looked around her sisters and flexed her breasts.

"Me! Me! Remember who asked mama after Vert?" Neptune raised her hand and jumped. "Besides, I already planned everything in my head. Did you guys make plan in your heads? Blanc? Noire?"

"W-well… not exactly…" Blanc mumbled.

"I admit I am just considering minister of design position…" Noire fiddled her fingers and looked sideway. "I-it's not like my turn won't come anyway! I can learn more by helping others establish their lands, so my land will look best!"

"We are sisters, born from the same womb. There is no need for competition," Vert approached and hugged Noire from behind. "We will help you out, so don't worry. Even after completion, we can still meet and trade. Remember that."

"You… are right, Vert," Noire blushed bit. "Sorry that I got carried away…"

"Don't be. We all wait for the day when all of us can show off."

"There comes another batch of supply," Blanc sharpened her eyes and pointed at the shore far away.

"It looks like brother Peros brought extra supplies," Vert clapped. "Wonderful! Now, I can speed things up."

"Speaking of our towns… what about ships?" Noire pondered. "It looks like some of brothers and sisters have their own ships. With their signature of design."

"Oh, you are right!" Neptune snapped her finger. "I don't think we need four ships for each of us. Just one ship that represents all of us."

"I agree. That way, we can stick together," Blanc looked at the ship again. "His ship has candy theme all over it. Maybe, we should…"

"Yeah, our ship should have one thing that represents us, right?" Noire intervened right away. "There is no question there. Heart. It should be all about heart. Heart shape. Heart symbol, so on."

"But wouldn't that be generic? I am pretty sure some other pirates already took heart symbol…"

"Big oop! We can just come up with better and more creative heart symbol! Or some other shape that represents heart!"

"Good point, Neptune… but I think we can discuss that later. Let's greet and ask our brother about ships."

They all transformed and headed to the ship swiftly.

* * *

 **After few minutes**

 **Tea Island shore**

"We are here!" Neptune waved and shouted at Perospero.

"Oh, it's our lovely sisters," he responded with smile.

After they landed, they turned back to their normal selves.

"And it looks like you girls have mastered transformation."

"Yep! We are proud members of Big Mom Pirates! We are ready for combat!"

"Brother, we want to talk about our own ship. We want to have a ship that represents all four of us," Vert pointed her thumb at herself.

"I see, but I don't think we have enough materials to craft a ship now… hmm… now that I think about it… I heard that navy ships carrying craft materials on route. They seem close to our territory."

"Where exactly?" Blanc asked.

"Southeast. Why? Are you girls really up to raiding ships?"

"Why else would we ask?" Noire tilted her head.

"But aren't you all busy with town construction?"

"I think the ship comes first, so we don't have to worry about burrowing ships."

"Mama is lenient about lending ships, but if all of you want, no objection here," he raised his index finger. "But you are still relatively new to battle. And you girls have never been to raiding, so I will accompany you in this raid."

"Do you not trust us? We can handle any dummies standing in our ways!" Neptune yelled.

"The world is much bigger than you think. There are much stronger and scarier opponents than that man you defeated out there."

"Neptune, I think he has the point. Safety first," Blanc whispered.

"Okay… Anyway, let's get started, shall we? Brother. Lead us the way."

"Of course. Just don't get cocky."

"Don't worry. I will watch over them," Vert smiled.

"Hey! Don't take me lightly!" Neptune argued back.

"That's the attitude I am bit worried about, but we will see," he sighed bit.

"Everyone. Keep working on construction. We will be back shortly. Understood," Vert turned back and asked workers.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. Let's get onboard."

Four Heart Sisters followed Perospero and got onto his ship. After his signal, the ship sailed to the destination.

* * *

 **After few hours**

 **Outside of Totto Land**

It was very rainy and cloudy. Perospero probably had this in mind when he thought of attacking navy ships.

"Are you sure they are coming this way?" Noire asked while watching over horizon with a binocular.

"I am pretty sure because my trusty subordinate informed me," Perospero calmly answered while leaking his candy stick.

"Let's be patient," Vert said, looking other side.

"Did he tell you who would be on the ship?" Blanc asked.

"Captain Tailor. Don't worry. I got you all covered."

"I heard he is pretty formidable, but with brother on our back, we have nothing to fear," Neptune proudly claimed and looked at him.

"We got navy ships coming this way!" Noire shouted.

"Good. It's time."

"How about we sneak attack now while we have element of surprise?"

"That's what I already had in mind, Neptune. And the weather is on our side. So get ready. We are heading to them now," he pointed his candy stick at the navy ships.

With support of wind, the ship quickly moved toward the enemy ships.

"On my mark."

The ship kept closing in. When it finally reached enough…

"Fire!"

With his shout, his ship fired its canons at the navy ships.

 ***Boom!***

"We are under attack!"

"Prepare for combat!"

Marines shouted in disarray. They were totally caught off guard. Still, they managed to fight back by firing their cannons.

"Candy wall!"

 ***Kaboom!***

But their cannonballs were blocked by his candy wall. With his protection, his ship got closed enough to land

"Alright. Let's go!" Vert shouted.

"I am on it!" Neptune raised her weapon in excitement.

Four Heart Sisters jumped and got onboard of the enemy ship.

"Hya!"

 ***Slash***

"Guaa!"

Neptune sliced one of the marines.

"Too slow!"

*Shh*

"Ack!"

Vert swiftly countered another marine attacking her.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!"**

 ***Slam!***

"Gyaaa!"

"Ha! This is too easy," Noire sniffed as she casually dodge slash and gunfire. **"Tornado Sword!"**

*Swing*

"Aaaaargh!"

"Girls? Are we seriously getting our asses kicked by girls?"

"That's right! Four Heart Sisters of Big Mom Pirates! Remember that!" Neptune shouted as she pointed her blade at the marines.

"Guys! Support our ladies!"

"Yeah! Charge!"

The crews followed the sisters and started attacking.

 ***Bam bam***

 ***Clank***

"Uooooh!"

Roar and sound of gunfire and sword clash filled the ship. Four Heart Sisters' debut looked great so far. They defeated over half of the marines onboard. Until…

"Not on my watch!"

"Urgh!"

"Who's that?" Blanc looked at source of that voice.

"So you pirate scums dare attack my ship?"

"Is that…" Noire mumbled.

"No mistake. That's Captain Tailor," Vert said. "Those two silver wrist blades like brother described."

"He is the captain, so let's not hold back!" Neptune readied her weapon.

"Agreed. Let's all transform!"

Once again, pillars of light engulfed them. As soon as the light disappeared, they moved at blinding speed.

"Huff!"

 ***Clang Clang***

He blocked Noire's and Neptune's attack with his wrist blades.

"Devil Fruits? But no matter."

"You are so open from behind!" Blanc shouted as she slammed her hammer against him.

" **Iron Body!"**

 ***Clank***

"What the? He is like steel!"

"Haaaa!" Vert thrusted her spear straight at his belly.

" **Empty Wood!"**

 ***Bump***

"Kyaaa!"

They were sent flying by shock of his muscle flex.

" **Tempest Kick: Rising Soul!"**

Captain Tailor swung his leg hard enough to generate sharp twisting air force.

"Guys, watch out!" Blanc shouted while still being sent away.

Neptune, Noire and Vert put their guards on and managed to block the attack just in nick of time. However, they were pushed against the ship's wall.

 ***Crash***

"Aaaah!"

"Damn! That was pretty powerful!" Noire shook head.

"Look guys! Wall next to us!" Vert looked to her side with a shocked face.

Only parts of the wall behind them were intact. The rest were shattered to smithereens.

"It's miracle that we survived that. Without training with brother Katakuri, we would've been toast," Neptune gulped. Then, she touched her body and drew blood. "Ouch. That hurts. I guess we couldn't block that attack completely."

"Yeah. We all have wounds all of our bodies. We better avoid his attack as much as possible," Noire sweat and panted briefly.

"Watch out! He is coming!"

" **Shave."**

The enemy moved so fast that the sisters lost track of him.

*Clash*

"Tch!" Vert clicked her tongue as she blocked his wrist blade.

" **Delta Slash!"**

Neptune swung three times as she spin in the air.

 ***Clank x 3***

"He deflected my attack with just one hand!"

" **Volcano Dive!"**

Fiery sword attacked from above.

" **Tempest Kick: Dancing Eagle!"**

He twisted his body, swung his leg and sent enormous air slash in form of a fierce eagle. Noire's sword contacted the attack.

 ***Clash***

"Grrr…" Noire groaned as she tried to push. But ultimately, she failed. She was pushed back. She had no choice but retreat.

*Swoosh* She watched the air blade going all the way up.

" **Sylhet Spear!"**

Vert summoned a giant spear right at his blind spot while he was busy dealing with Noire.

" **Iron Body!"**

 ***Thud!***

This time, he was sent flying. But that was not the end. Four Heart Sisters trained together to the point they were all synched perfectly without a word.

" **Zerstorung!"**

Blanc was already spinning several times to build up momentum. When he was right at her, she greatly swung her hammer at him.

 ***Kang!***

"Kuh!"

He was sent to opposite direction. Other three sisters were all waiting to attack.

"Haaaaa!"

"Like I will fall for the same trick!"

He kicked the air several times and avoided their attacks.

"What?"

"He moved through air. It's almost like flying like we can!"

"Incoming!"

He quickly got behind them and showered them with barrage of attack.

"Avenging Dragon!"

He irregularly spin and swung his wrist blade. They were all cut here and there.

 ***Swoosh***

 ***Slice***

"Kyaaaa!"

"D-damn it!"

Fortunately, they put guards up before they could get hurt more. In the end, all three of them were pushed back. There were even more cut wounds. Blood poured out from their bodies. They looked at each other in shock. Next, they stared at him with despair while trembling.

"How dare you do that to my sisters, you bastard!" Blanc yelled furiously and jumped up high.

"Getter Ravine!"

She aimed for his head. But…

 ***Clang***

He swiftly deflected her attack with his left wrist blade and thrusted his right one at her abdomen.

 ***Slice***

"Kuk!"

Fortunately, her instinct saved her. She used all her reflex to adjust her grip and body to deflect and avoid full attack at the same time. Still, he managed to carve her side significantly.

"Not bad. You barely managed to avoid taking full damage," he smirked.

"Blanc!" All three sisters shouted.

"Lady Blanc!" Big Mom Pirates crews also yelled.

Blanc pushed Captain Tailor and fell back to her sisters. Blood rushed out from her side as she touched her wound.

"Blanc! We must get you treated fast!" Noire rushed to Blanc and supported her.

"Like I will allow that. You won't be getting away after what you have done to my precious soldiers," Captain Tailor pointed his wrist blade at them.

"He is so strong," Vert panted heavily while her legs kept shaking. "He is out of our league!"

"But we must stand strong…" Neptune stood up. "At least until brother Peros comes back."

"I guess he was right after all. We went too deep inside."

"Guys! Protect our ladies!"

"Hey, wait! Stop!"

"Guys, don't!"

Despite their protest, the crews blindly rushed to him.

"Get lost, shrimps!"

Captain Tailor casually swung his wrist blade to create air slash. All of them were one shot.

"Guaaaa!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Guys!" Neptune shouted, but her body wouldn't listen. She was too wounded to move. Or perhaps, it was shock that was holding her back.

After clearing them out, he slowly walked toward the sisters.

"There is no running away, you pirate scums," he raised his arm. "Take my justice and revenge."

Before he could strike, he halted… no, it was more like he was held back.

"Hmm!?"

He tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked around his body. So did Four Heart Sisters. They realized what transpired. Some slimy substance was covering his body.

"Candy Wave… How does it feel being covered by candy? Kukuku."

"Brother Peros!" Four Heart Sisters almost shed tear of joy.

"Charlotte Perospero… the first son of Big Mom… sneaky bastard…" Captain Tailor grumbled. "Coward! Locking me while I was paying attention to these girls!"

"Did you really believe pirates play fair? Perori~" Perospero licked his candy bar and moved his hand to control the candy. "That just means you are still weak."

"Uuuuggh… da…damn you!" Captain Tailor growled as candy reached his face.

"You dare injure my precious little sisters. You will pay for that. I shall make you into candy man. Candy will go into your body and suffocate you. You will experience painful death in 3 minutes!"

Next, the candy completely enveloped his entire body.

"Thanks goodness… you made it in time," Vert collapsed and sighed.

"I see what you meant when you said you were worried about my attitude," Neptune panted heavily. "Sorry that we got carried away."

"I am just glad that you girls are all safe now. This kind of experience is what pirates need, so remember that."

"Anyway, what were you up to all this time?" Noire questioned him.

"I was busy dealing with other ships. They are all taken care of."

"I see. Nothing short of perfection from our dear eldest brother," Blanc mumbled and smiled bit.

After that, light engulfed them. Then, they reverted back to their normal forms.

"Guys, treat my sisters asap!"

"Yes, sir!"

The crews quickly moved and started treating the sisters. They put medicine and bandage on their wounds.

"Ouch, that hurt," Neptune whined bit.

"Please, Lady Neptune. Just hang on."

"What about our prize?" Vert asked while being treated.

"We have those ship materials secured. It looks like they were intended for special navy ship. What's more we have the legendary tree Adam."

"Really?" Noire opened her eyes wide open.

"Yes. This list I am holding shows all the stuff this ship is carrying," Perospero held and tabbed on a certain paper.

"Can we really use them for our ship construction?" Blanc asked nervously.

"Sure, why not? This was you girls' raid. Your work. Your prize. Mama already allowed you girls to have them. And enough of our major ships are made of Adam, so you girls can have them. Perori~"

"Thank you, brother!" Vert clapped.

"Alright. Let's get back to my ship."

Four Heart Sisters were either supported or carried by the crews. While walking toward the ship, they witnessed others carrying cargos from the navy ship. Woods, steel, weapons, food…

"How about we take these marines for soul extraction?" Neptune suggested, looking at captured and collapsed marines.

"Our subordinates are already bringing captives as we speak. Just ask mama for Homies of your liking."

"It was pretty messy debut for us… heh heh…" Noire giggled bit. "Do you think this will bring fame and notoriety to us?"

"We have to wait for that, but I am sure you girls will have bounties on your heads soon. Kukuku."

"Oh man~ I can't wait to see that happen!" Neptune clenched her fist.

"I think our bounty photos will be based on pictures that Morgan took during the tea party," Blanc pondered bit. "Since he is the president of the World Economic Journal. He must've already spread information about us."

"Now that I think about it… shouldn't there be two pictures for each of our bounty posters? Our appearances change after transformation," Vert rolled her eyes and asked. "Or they can use our transformation look like how they use brother Cracker's armor for poster picture."

"We will find out soon enough. Just take rest for now," Perospero stopped walking after getting on his ship. He watched his sisters being put on beds.

"Man~ we messed up. We failed to impress our brother," Neptune sighed and stretched her arms.

"Kukuku~ don't be so depressed. You did pretty good job taking care of those fodders. I never expected you best Captain Tailor, but you managed to hold ground long enough for me show up," Perospero comforted her by stroking her hair.

"Just wait for us! We will train harder and become stronger!"

"I am pretty sure you will."

"Yeah, brother Katakuri will train us again. He promised to do that after few days," Noire sniffed with arms crossed. "BTW, I am coming up with new skills. I think this is natural. As we grow and improve, new skills automatically unlock."

"I guess that's how our gene works," Vert nodded. "I am also getting new skills. Let's put them in practice later."

"Agreed. We better become stronger, so we can help our family," Blanc also nodded.

"At this rate, I am sure you girls will get there in no time. I believe in you, girls."

They all laughed and cheered for successful raid.

Despite their defeat, Four Heart Sisters still left good impression. Their raid was successful. Their prizes were plentiful and valuable. They weren't the only things the sisters earned. The most important thing they learned was the defeat itself, experience. They realized that the world was tougher than they thought. They also realized that they have long way to go. How will the world react to their grand entrance? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for long wait. I was pretty busy with rl stuff. On top of that, I also have other fanfic to write. But I will try to update this one as frequently as possible.**


	14. Bounty, Ship and Defeat

**Several days later since the raid**

 **On another unnamed island**

"I helped you with building your island, so now is your turn to repay the favor, Vert!" Neptune pointed her finger at Vert.

"Did I say otherwise?" Vert sniffed and winked. "The last raid provided us extra materials for building another town. And we learned enough about building a town, so this should be even faster."

"True… and we should go outside and attract more people to live here…" Blanc hummed as she looked at Pudding Island blueprint.

It's been three days since construction of Pudding Island started. Even with their experience and skill, they felt they might need more help. That's why Big Mom spent money on hiring construction experts this time.

"Oh boy~ I am so glad mama didn't hesitate on spending budget on me."

"It's for betterment of our family. More islands equal more people and more power," Blanc nodded.

"With top experts, all of us will get our islands in no time."

"Is there anything you want to add to the main building, Ms. Neptune?" One of the hired experts asked.

"Hmm… maybe, two more pudding section here and a big spoon on here."

"Understood. We will work on them right away."

"Hum hum~ pudding pudding~ here~ there~ yummy~"

"I can already see your eyes turning into puddings," Blanc stared at Neptune and giggled bit.

"I will be~ the best pudding master~ in the world~!"

"Guys! We got bounties on our head!" Noire shouted as she rushed toward them with papers on her hand.

"Really? That fast?" Vert opened her eyes wide. "I guess we made quite huge impression."

"I can't wait to see my number!"

They all gathered and looked at their bounties.

* * *

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

" **Charlotte Noire the Black Heart"**

 **Bounty: 35,400,000 Berry**

* * *

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

" **Charlotte Neptune the Purple Heart"**

 **Bounty: 29,000,000 Berry**

* * *

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

" **Charlotte Blanc the White Heart"**

 **Bounty: 33,600,000 Berry**

* * *

 **WANTED**

 **Dead or Alive**

" **Charlotte Vert the Green Heart"**

 **Bounty: 37,500,000 Berry**

* * *

"Hmm… not bad for start," Vert smiled with arms crossed.

"It's weird that we all have different bounties although we all made our debut at the same time," Blanc said, holding her bounty poster. "It's interesting that they chose to use our normal form and transformation form for bounty pictures.

All four posters had split image. Each contained two different faces.

"Waaaah!? No fair! How come I am the only one who didn't pass 30 million mark?" Neptune yelled and crumpled her bounty poster. "There got to be error! Those idiot marines! Grrr..!"

"Now that I think about it… how did World Government figure out our name and code name?" Vert pointed at her printed name.

"Morgans. Remember him? He was at the tea party, taking pictures. He probably memorized everything about us."

"Well. We asked for him to spread our news, so this is convenient," Noire smiled and pondered with her eyes closed.

"What's this? Hey look guys! Our ladies got bounties on their heads!" one of henchmen shouted.

"Oh really? Let me take a look!"

One by one, they started gathering around Four Heart Sisters.

"Oh wow! Lady Vert has the highest bounty!"

"You look so beautiful in the poster, Lady Noire!"

"Lady Blanc. I think more people will come to propose to you than hunt you. heh heh~"

"It looks promising start, m'lady~"

"Keep up the pace! Maybe, mama will grant you position of Sweet Commander!"

"Oh ho ho ho~ you guys are flattering. We are far from being that good," Neptune wriggled in excitement. "At least, all of us will have minister positions and islands to rule."

"Well… brother Peros basically did the whole thing… he saved us back there. I am not sure whether we deserve this bounty…" Noire bent her face and sighed deeply.

"What are you talking about, Lady Noire? You and others basically mopped the floor with those marines during that raid! The fact that you ladies held your own against Captain Tailor should speak volume for your capacity!"

"Yeah, World Government is definitely seeing your potential!"

Praise after praise made them flustered. They looked at each other.

"We are still far off. We should keep practicing with our brothers."

"Anyway, status on our ship?"

"It should be completed by today, m'lady."

"Today… today is February 10… wait… isn't mama's birthday February 15?"

"Correct."

"Damn it… we focused so much on our projects that we forgot to prepare for mama's birthday! I don't want to think how she will act when we don't bring any gift…" Noire gulped and started shaking in fear.

"You are thinking too much, Noire. When was the last time mama got angry for lack of gift from us?" Neptune tabbed her back.

"While it's true that mama is lenient because of belief of pirate life, we should still prepare mama's birthday gift," Vert snapped finger. "It will give her our lasting impression."

"True. Especially if the gift is something hard to get," Blanc nodded in agreement.

"I think we should save gift from our land for later. It would be most memorable if all of us produce our specialties from our islands and presents them to mama at the same time."

"That's why we are going for booty, right?" Neptune glanced at Vert.

"Yes… we should be getting intel soon."

"Lady Vert. We have intel on some convoy."

"Another marine ships like last time?"

"No. This time, it is a merchant ship."

"What's on the ship? And escort?"

"Gold and other treasure extracted from Eldorado. I believe few merchants are on the ship."

"Good. That's our target," Vert nodded.

"So… are we going now?"

"I think it's better to wait for our ship."

"Agreed. I want to test our new ship. Hey. You said our ship will be completed by today. Do you think we can make it in time to intercept that convoy with our ship?" Blanc handed bounty posters to one of henchmen and asked.

"I think so. You should be able to reach the ship in time."

"Good. Update us as soon as our ship is finished."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"In the meantime, let's focus on construction overseeing."

"Okay. I will take that section," Noire stretched her arms.

"Good luck. Let's meet up at harbor once we receive news," Vert waved hand and moved to her designated area.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

"Wow! It looks super nice~!" Neptune almost dropped her jaw.

"It's definitely fitting to us. Of course, it's thanks to my design sense," Noire boasted her designing skill as usual.

The ship's flag had not just Big Mom's Jolly Roger, but also four hearts overwrapping side by side. The ship's head was consisted of four female statues holding a heart symbol together. It showed symbol of their unity. It was similar size to most of their siblings' ships. It was about half size of Queen Mama Chanter. It could house hundreds of crews. It contained 8 cannons on each side and one special cannon at front.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to hop on this thing!" Vert clapped her hand.

"So this is our ship… what should we name it?" Blanc asked after pondering bit.

"Good question, Blanc. Hmm…" Noire also started pondering.

"Oh, I know! Hyper Almighty Heart Combo!"

"That's definitely pass..."

"Boo~ you don't have to be so mean!" Neptune whined and pouted.

"But I think Neptune does have point. We should definitely include word 'Heart,'" Vert added.

"I think we should keep the name simple…" Blanc closed eyes and went into deep thought. Then, she opened her eyes and suggested. "Four Eternal Hearts."

"I like that. At least, it's better than weirdo Neptune came up with."

"Hey!"

"That's settled. Let's ride our new ship, Four Eternal Hearts! Guys! Get onboard. Gold and treasure are waiting for us!"

"Aye, ma'am!"

As Four Heart Sisters stepped on the ship, other pirate members and homies followed behind. After they set mast, the ship began to sail to their destination.

* * *

 **Certain sea within New World**

"Any sign of the ship?" Noire asked while watching horizon through a binocular.

"No, ma'am."

"Are we on the right place?"

"We should be."

"Then, I guess we arrived much earlier."

"Which is good. It gives us more time to think and prepare," Vert said as she polished her spear.

"So is this ship related to World Government?" Blanc asked while sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Nope. It looks like a private ship."

"It doesn't matter who are on the ship. We will bust them and get our prize!" Neptune thrusted her fist and sniffed.

"That's the scary part. We don't know what kind of mercenaries they have onboard. So we better be careful."

"Found it! It's coming this way!"

"About time!"

A ship about same size as Four Eternal Hearts showed from horizon.

"Do you see anyone on the ship, Noire?"

"Few… hmm… I can't see them clearly from this distance."

"How do we approach them?" Blanc asked.

"How about we fly and circle around them while this ship keeps their attention with distracting fire?" Vert pointed at spot away from the target.

"Good idea, Vert! You heard her, right boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Wait. While I support Vert's idea, I believe some of us should stay here to defend this ship from cannon fire," Noire gave objection by raising a finger.

"Good point. We are getting better with strategy and skill. This is our new ship. It would be bad if Four Eternal Hearts gets damaged during its debut…" Vert pondered for a while. "I think it would be good if at least one of us stay here."

"I will stay," Blanc raised her hand. "I think I am the best defender."

"Do you remember cannon ball training we went through?" Neptune approached and stared at Blanc.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I scored highest when it came to blocking/ deflecting cannon ball, didn't I?"

"True, but by hair… anyway, good luck protecting Four Eternal Hearts! Hey, Blance! Do you want to make bet?"

"What?"

"If this ship remains without even scratch, I will give you my best pudding! Otherwise…"

"I will make my specialty for you, right?"

"Correct! Deal?"

"Deal."

Both of them grinned. After that, Neptune joined Noire and Vert.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"It's time to show power of our unity!"

They transformed and started flying far enough not to be seen by the enemies. On the other hand, Blanc and crews readied their weapons. She checked on her hammer while others reloaded their guns and cannons. After looking around, she decided to transform as well just to be safe.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Lady Blanc!"

"Good. It looks like they already moved far enough," she inhaled deeply. "Fire!"

On her signal, the crews fired cannons at the unsuspecting ship.

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

Few shots landed on the enemy ship. Just like they expected, the enemy retaliated with their cannon fire. However…

"Not on my watch! Ha!"

Blanc brandished her hammer to strike each hammer.

*Slam!*

*Smack!*

She made sure no harm would come to her beloved ship. After that, she watched her sisters rushing to the enemy ship.

"I knew I could count on her!"

"Well, but you will lose bet and make a pudding for her," Noire smiled and leered at Neptune.

"I don't mind. It was already win win bet no matter outcome. She will taste my masterpiece. Anyway, let's kick their ass and claim our prize!"

"Agreed!" Vert shouted. " **Sylhet Spear!"**

A large spear popped up and thrusted toward her enemies.

 ***Crash!***

"Guaaaaa!"

"Aaaaa!"

The enemies were totally dumbstruck. Not even in their wildest dream, they thought some people would've already reached the ship after cannon fire.

"Enemies already got close!"

"How? Can they fly or what?"

"It looks like… they are Four Heart Sisters!" one of them pointed a finger at them and shouted.

"That's right! And we are here to take away your treasure!" Noire shouted **"Tornado Sword!"**

"Kyaaaaa!"

" **Cross Combination!"**

"Urgh!"

"What are you standing like idiots? Do what you are paid for!"

Mercenaries started attacking the trio.

"Take this!"

"Slow!"

Neptune casually avoided sword slash and countered.

"Kuk!"

"This is too easy," Noire smirked.

"Don't get cocky, you…"

 ***Slash!***

"Argh!"

"What did you say? Oh! Never mind."

"Hah!"

"Hmm!"

 ***Boom!***

When Noire blocked someone's attack, explosion occurred where she blocked. She pushed back.

"Huh~ You are pretty good. What's your name?"

"My name's Ideo. I am a boxer… and a mercenary on this ship. Nice to meet you."

"Pretty interesting ability you got there. Devil fruit?"

"No. Just my innate talent. I am glad I finally get to use my skill to test."

Ideo threw his punch at Noire again. But Noire swiftly sidestepped to avoid.

"Noire. Do you need help?" Vert asked.

"No. Go ahead and clean up the rest. I got this!"

"Don't push yourself too hard."

"Looking somewhere else?"

 ***Boom!***

She barely blocked his explosive punch.

"Tch!" Noire clicked her tongue. Then, she began her counterattack.

*Slash!*

*Swoosh!*

*Clash!*

Ideo avoided and deflected her sword with his arm. At the same time, he also thrusted his arms several times. It was intense battle. Neither side yielded or fell back.

"I am so glad I took this job," he smirked. "I get to fight worthy opponent like you. I don't care about gender."

"Oh yeah? Good to hear. But I am here for treasure."

 ***Clank!***

"Wow. That guy is really tough. Maybe, we should…" Neptune mumbled while taking care of weaklings.

"Let's respect her request and focus on fodders," Vert whispered her. **"Rainy Ratnapura!"**

 ***Tututu!***

"Kyaaa!"

"Step aside! Let me handle these two!" a very tall and bulky man stepped forward. He wielded a huge metal club.

"Neptune!"

"Got it!"

"Uryaaa!"

 ***Slam!***

The man slammed at them, but they easily avoided it. Within blink of eyes, they moved to his both sides, surrounding him.

"Take our combination attack!" Neptune raised her hand and summoned giant swords. **"32-bit Mega Blade!"**

" **Sylhet Spear!"** Vert also summoned giant spears from behind. "This is our combined might!"

" **Blade and Spear!"** Both of them shouted.

"Uuuurgh!" after receiving quite beating from them, he helplessly fell on floor.

 ***Boom!***

That was another support fire from Four Eternal Hearts. By the time all three glimpsed, their ship already got close here.

"You guys took all the fun. At least leave some for me," Blanc smirked as she jumped and landed on the ship.

"Follow Lady Blanc!"

"Uoooooh!"

 ***Bam bam!***

 ***Clank!***

"About time!" Neptune smiled and clenched her fist.

"I guess it's time to wrap up. Noire!" Vert waved her hand and shouted at Noire.

"I know!" Noire replied back.

"Tch, your reinforcement arrived," Ideo clicked his tongue.

"I am sorry to say this, but this ends now!" Noire kicked his belly and pushed him back.

"Kuk!" he coughed and tried to regain balance, but it was too late.

" **Infinite Slash!"**

Noire started dashing and slashing Ideo all over the place. She was literally circling around him.

 ***Slash Slash Slash!***

"Aaaargh!"

He desperately tried to block or dodge her attack, but he couldn't keep up with her speed.

"This is it!"

As soon as she finished her last strike and landed, blood spewed out from all over his body.

"Urgh…" Ideo collapsed on bloody floor.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will live. Hone your skill if you want a rematch."

After few minutes, everything was settled. Remaining enemies surrendered, and Big Mom Pirates crews tied them up.

"This was pretty much piece of cake," Neptune grinned.

"It's thanks to our training," Vert added.

"You guys took all the fun. Next time, I am going in," Blanc groaned.

"Sure… anyway, let's claim our prize and…"

Before Noire could finish her word, there was sudden explosion.

 ***Boom!***

"What the? Who is shooting?"

"W-we don't know, Lady Blanc!"

"Aren't we supposed to be only ones in this area today?"

"L-l-look at that! I-it's Chinjao family!" One of the henchmen shouted in terror.

"Say what?" Noire rushed to edge of deck.

"Chinjao? You mean that legendary pirate who is said to split an ice continent with mere head-butt?" Vert gasped.

"Just when I thought this was too easy…" Neptune gulped. "Oh no! Here it comes!"

Chinjao ships fired several cannonballs. Four Heart Sisters stepped forward and blocked them all.

While they were busy, the ships swiftly closed distance from the merchant ship. After that, one giant figure jumped high and landed on the merchant ship.

 ***Crash!***

 ***Rumble!***

"Uwooo!"

Many of them on the ship felt shock. Some of them landed on their butts because they couldn't keep balance. The ship violently shook. When the ship stopped wavering, all of them focused on that giant figure.

"Don Chinjao…"

"Hiyahohoho!"

12 tatoo above his left eye, general coat, angled beard… above all else… that weird pointy long head stretching all the way up… this man was definitely Don Chinjao.

"He looks pretty funny to be honest," Neptune giggled and whispered.

"Don't be fooled by his look. I am not sure we can fight him," Vert trembled and dropped sweat. "I can sense enormous power within him…"

"She is right. We better make our move first," Blanc gulped and readied her weapon.

"He may be a fearsome and legendary, but who cares! If we gang on him…"

 ***Clap!***

Don Chinjao clapped his hand.

"Come back after another training, you inexperienced younglings!"

"Uh…!"

Many of Four Heart Sisters' crews lost consciousness and collapsed on the floor.

"This is…!" Noire looked around.

"Conqueror's Haki!" Vert gasped.

"Hey, bastard! This is our treasure, so back off!"

"In world of pirates, strong takes all. That's the rule. I have also looked forward to this booty."

"Over my dead body!" Blanc rushed toward him.

"Blanc, wait!" Neptune tried to stop her, but she was too late.

" **Getter Ravine!"**

"Huff!"

Chinjao countered her special attack with his haki-infused fist.

*Clash!*

"Urgh!" Blanc couldn't endure the shock, so she was greatly pushed back. "My hands feel kinda… numb. Damn, he is so tough."

"Let's remember our teamwork. That's our strength," Vert glanced at Blanc and gave advice.

"Right. So let's attack him at the same time!"

All of them split and surrounded him. Then, they dashed toward him and brandished their weapons.

 ***Clank! X 4***

"You gotta be kidding me…"

"He blocked all our attacks!"

His two hands grabbed Vert's and Noire's weapons while his pointy head blocked Neptune's and Blanc's weapons at the same time. While they were dumbstruck, Chinjao quickly grabbed Noire and Vert and smashed them against Neptune and Blanc in front of him.

 ***Smash!***

"Kyaaa!"

"Kuk!"

They all groaned in pain. However, he showed no mercy.

" **Hasshoken Secret Art: Drill Dragon Nail!"**

 ***Crack!***

"Aaaaah!"

All four of them were sent flying to the treasure room. They violently crashed. After that, light engulfed them, and they reverted back to their normal forms.

"Ladies!" One of the BMP henchmen came to their side. He tried to wake them up by shaking them.

"They are all knocked out!" another henchman commented.

"No way!"

"But this is Don Chinjao we are facing… maybe, we should've brought other executives or Sweet Commanders…"

"D-damn it…"

"Hiyahoho! Is that it? Are those girls your captains? What rookies!"

The fight ended in instant. Although there was little and futile resistance from BMP crews, they were quickly subdued and tied by rope. Then, Don Chinjao's crews started taking all the treasure on the ship. It was after their crews took most of the treasure.

"U-uh… my head…" Neptune opened her eyes and shook her head. "H-hey! T-those are our treasure!"

"You lost. So I am taking all the treasure here!" Chinjao grinned as he oversaw transportation of the treasure to his ship.

"Why you!" she tried to move, but she realized that she was all tied up. "D-damn it…"

"D-don't get cocky! You will… pay for this! We will get… our prize… back!" Noire who also woke up shouted. She also tried wriggling to no avail.

He decided to ignore them. After loading all the treasure, his ships departed the scene.


	15. Getting back from a thief

**Few hours later after their defeat**

"Uuuuuh… my head…" Blanc raised her head with blurry eyes. "W-what happened? Did we lose?"

"Yes… along with the treasure…" Vert slightly nodded and deeply sighed.

"D-damn that old geezer! After we break free from this…"

"All of us are shackled. We have to wait for our brothers/sisters to rescue," Noire frowned.

Four Heart Sisters were all tied up in the ship's treasure room. There was nothing left. It was utter defeat. They were not prepared. All of their minions were shackled as well. In this empty ocean, no one would know their frustration and desperation. They wept. They moaned. But their voice only echoed throughout the ocean. They struggled in vain.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Neptune asked.

"They should… our subordinate informed others about location of our raid. It's mandatory that every BMP member report every detail of their action," Noire answered.

"Still, it's pretty uncomfortable to stay like this," Vert wriggled and moaned.

"So you made this far."

"Who is there?" all of them shouted.

Slowly, someone began to come from dark side of the room. Each step became louder as he approached them. Cloak… bandaged hand… he was a familiar figure.

"You are the man who told us about our power!" Neptune gasped.

"Correct. And I am glad that you girls unlocked your power," the mysterious man spoke with husky voice. Then, he walked toward them… closer… closer…

"Oh yeah. We surely did… but, we still got our asses kicked…" Neptune whined while lying on the floor.

"I watched your progress. You are doing fine. Today was not your lucky day… or should I say… important day."

"What do you mean?" Vert asked.

"Failure is mother of success. Without experience from failure, you cannot reflect on yourself and improve. Your mother went through rigorous process."

"Mama went through tough situation. I already heard enough about that. Still… I don't know how we are going to report this…" Blanc frowned as well.

"Do you think we can beat someone like Don Chinjao someday?" Noire asked.

"That all depends on you. I am hopeful that you girls will make it."

"Thank you for such optimism. That made me feel better," Vert smiled bit.

After the man got close enough, he examined metal chain binding them. He glimpsed each sister and raised his hand. With blink of eyes, all the chains were broken.

 ***Clank clank clank clank!*"**

They were quite surprised. As broken chains slid down their bodies, they shook their arms and legs. After stretching, they stood up and looked at him with awe.

"Are you girls feeling fine?"

"Yeah… definitely better…" Neptune said and rotated her arms.

"You must be really strong… breaking these chains with a bare hand…" Noire muttered, looking at the fallen chains on the floor.

"T-thank you… for releasing us…" Blanc thanked shyly. "Why are you helping us?"

"I just love watching you grow. This is why I only intervene at crucial point."

"I see… it's like parents disciplining their children… wait…"

Before Neptune could speak further, he asked other question as if trying to avoid suspicion.

"So you lost the treasure. What are you going to do?"

"Obviously, we will get our treasure back!" Vert proclaimed loudly.

"Then, do you know where he stores his treasure?"

"No…"

"Then, take this."

The man gently handed them a piece of paper. It was a map. The map showed various islands. Kingdom of Kano was also clearly written. As they looked at the map, they noticed Don Chinjao… and his precious vault.

"It is said that Don Chinjao stores treasure under thick ice that only he can open."

"So all we have to do is break that ice," Neptune sniffed.

"Easier said than be done. Can you produce attack equal to or greater than he can?"

"Uh…"

"Sadly, no…" Blanc mumbled.

"Definitely not at our current state," Vert also added.

"But… mama's birthday is coming soon! We can't just go back empty handed!" Noire shouted furiously.

"True… I don't like idea of presenting our specialty as gift yet… Noire and I haven't even gotten islands to produce the specialty goods, yet."

"Meh~ you two can still make gifts at home. Same for me and Vert."

"Neptune! We are being serious here! It hurts our pride to go back home like this!"

"Maybe… just like the last time, you may be able to unlock another level if you go there now. Real-life experience is more valuable than training," he pointed at them and suggested his idea.

"You have a point. We still have few more days. It's worth checking," Vert smiled with confidence.

"We know location. We can plan ahead. There is no excuse not to retrieve our prize," Noire yanked Neptune.

"I am still sour about our defeat…"

"Good. You girls made up your mind. Then, allow me to depart. See you later…"

With that, he vanished from their sight without trace.

"We owe him again…" Blanc said, looking at where he disappeared.

"Then, we better live up to him by accomplishing our mission," Noire clenched her fist.

"Alright, let's get back to Four Eternal Hearts and reassemble and plan our next move," Vert signaled them to move with her hand.

After they got outside, they saw their crews free from confinement.

"Ladies! I am so glad you are alright!"

"How did you guys free yourselves?" Noire asked.

"We didn't. A cloaked man came and released us."

"He did?"

"Oh wow, he is really fast! To think he released everyone of you within short time…"

"Considering what he demonstrated, this doesn't surprise me that much," Blanc looked at rest of crews helping each other.

"Alright, guys! That man not only freed us, also gave us a map leading to Don Chinjao's vault!" Vert shouted and raised the map above her head. "We are going there and get our treasure back!"

"B-but ladies, you know how strong he is. He basically oneshot you!"

"Our priority is getting back our treasure. Revenge would be something we would do later in life."

"She is right. Mama's birthday is coming soon. We shouldn't waste time on him," Noire came in front of Vert.

"Understood. We will set sail as soon as everyone gets back to the ship."

"Ladies, shouldn't you be treated as well?"

"Let's talk about that while we head toward Chinjao's secret vault. Now, move on!"

"Yes, ma'am!" All BMP crews aboard the merchant ship shouted in unison. Then, they carried injured to the ship as fast as they could.

"So what's the plan?" Neptune asked.

"We go to where he put our treasure into."

"It's thick icy floor, right? I mean according to that guy," Blanc lightly tabbed Noire's side with her elbow.

"Yeah. He said we need to match or exceed his power to do so…"

"Or simply wait for him to crack the ice, wait for him to leave, take back the treasure and leave silently?" Neptune snapped her fingers.

"I hate to admit that Neptune may be right… but that's probably the best option we have."

"Hey! You don't have to put me down like that every time!"

"Calm down. Let's focus on our task at hand. You brought good point, Neptune," Vert gently tabbed Neptune's shoulder.

"You are right, Vert! Let's get back our treasure, go back home and surprise mama!"

"That's the spirit!"

Four Heart Sisters moved to Four Eternal Hearts. Their ship departed the wrecked merchant ship and headed toward the vault.

* * *

 **Land with Chinjao's secret vault**

"According to the map, this should be where Don Chinjao stores all the treasure he takes," Noire said as she compared the map and the land.

"Spikey ice pillars… that's weird natural formation."

"We have our share of weird nature, so this should be expected."

"Ladies… I don't think we prepared for such cold climate…"

The crews chattered behind the sisters.

"I guess you didn't check storage. There should enough winter clothes there. It's simple protocol and insurance in case like this," Noire turned back and lectured them. "We were told that the certain parts of world have irregular weather pattern and unique geography, so we must be prepared for every situation…. I mean almost."

"Look at there! That's his ship!" Neptune pointed faraway and shouted.

"That means he is still in that land," Vert stared at the ship. "I think we better circle around and park our ship at other side.

"I agree with Vert. Our objective is retrieval, not engagement," Blanc pointed left side of the land. "Let's head there. We should be able to find somewhere safe."

"I think we should've at least contacted and brought other executives, Lady Blanc," one of the henchmen intervened and objected.

"No. We already discussed this. We believe reinforcement would alert Chinjao. Just get us there."

"If you say so."

"And any sign of guard?"

"No, ma'am. I don't see anyone watching over here."

"Does it feel too convenient?"

"Don't jinx it, Blanc. I highly doubt he is a kind of old man that sets up trap," Noire said with arms crossed.

"Still, we better be alert," Vert said in serious tone.

"Right. That's why we came up with sneaky plan!" Neptune winked.

 **After few minutes**

"Good. It almost looks like nobody's home."

"There is bound to be empty side on almost every house," Blanc added to Neptune's line.

"We need few guarding this ship just in case," Vert glanced at rest of the crews.

It didn't take that long for her to figure out which crews to join infiltration mission. After sorting out members, they started journey into the vault.

"Woo~ it's still freezing despite these thick winter clothes!" Neptune shivered and rubbed her own arms.

"Still, it's pretty convenient that nature formed his vault... how close are we, Blanc?"

"We should be pretty close by now, Noire… which means…"

"We should be quiet and approach silently," Vert put her index finger in front of her mouth and spread her other arm to show stop sign. "I think that's him."

On her mark, everyone stopped and became quiet. They looked at where she pointed at. Across ice pillars, they witnessed unforgettable figure. The pointy pincer-like head… there was no mistake. That was Don Chinjao. His subordinates were moving cargo. As Four Heart Sisters and their crews realized what they were moving, they started gritting teeth and trembling in fury.

"That's our treasure!" Neptune whispered although she almost sounded like bursting and shouting.

"Be quiet, Neptune!" Noire hissed.

"It doesn't look like he hasn't opened his vault yet," Blanc calmly observed and commented.

"We made it in time…" Vert pondered. "Or he raided additional ship along the way. That's why he arrived this late."

"Ladies! I think he is about to open the vault!"

After he said that, everyone became dead silent. Some of them gulped. They finally got to see how he would open his vault for real instead of just words. Don Chinjao breathed deeply and raised his head. After closing his eyes, he opened them again.

" **Drill Dragon Nail! Open Chinjao!"**

 ***Crack!***

 ***Rumble!***

After he headbutt the ground, the thick ice floor was split into two, revealing vast treasure buried within. This caused the entire area to shake violently.

"Wa-!"

"Sheee!"

Before Neptune could scream further, Vert blocked her mouth. Some crews did the same to other panicking members. Some of them fell on their butts or chins. After they recollected themselves, they looked back at the scene. They could clearly see how thick the ice was.

"So we basically took that when we fought him last time?" Neptune gulped and pointed at the split icy floor with a trembling finger.

"It's miracle that we got back from that…" Noire added.

"It could be that he held back or we got that much stronger," Blanc also commented.

Ice wasn't the only thing that made them all awestruck. Some couldn't even close their dropped jaws. Vast amount of shining treasures under the ice was almost blinding. Jewels, gold, silver, jade, artifacts, swords… every imaginable form of treasure filled below.

"Oh wow…"

"Mama would be overjoyed if we bring these…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Noire lightly pinched Neptune's cheek. "We don't have enough men or ship space to carry and store all that!"

"Our priority is that," Blanc pinpointed at stuff that Chinjao's men were moving.

"Ou~ yeah, our treasure."

"That's right, Neptune. We have to wait till they leave. Then, we can go there and reclaim our prize," Vert looked back at Neptune.

"You guys marked our way back, right?"

"Yes, Lady Noire as you commanded!"

"Good. Let's just wait and see like Vert said."

They patiently watched the whole process. Of course, they visually memorized where their treasure was placed, so they would be able to swiftly locate and retrieve it. After the last of Chinjao's men got out of the ice, Chinjao and his men looked around bit and left the scene. They waited even after there was none on the ice just to be safe.

"Do you think they are gone?" Neptune stared at where they disappeared to.

"I highly doubt he would anticipate us… but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Hey, you two!"

"Yes, Lady Blanc!"

"You guys go there and watch whether they are coming back or not."

"Understood! On our way!"

"I will fly above and have better view, so focus on getting back our treasure," Blanc looked back at her sisters. Then, she transformed.

"Okie dokie!" Neptune winked and thumbed up.

"Leave it to us!" Noire replied as well.

"Shall we transform as well and make it faster?"

"Ladies! There is no need for you…"

"Thank you for your concern, but all of us have to work together. We have to get out our treasure before Chinjao shows up," Vert politely put her finger on her henchman's lips, winked and smiled.

"I-if you say so…" he was totally charmed.

"Let's get going!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

They started the operation. They moved down to the ice vault. While their crews carried and passed treasure, Vert, Noire and Neptune flew back and forth to carry treasure by themselves. Despite their focus on objective, other surrounding treasure made them drooling in greed.

"Huff huff!"

"Phew! This is heavy!"

"Hey… maybe, we can just… take few of these? I mean we are pirates."

"Didn't you hear our ladies? Our stolen goodies first!"

"But… still…"

"I hear you!"

"Oops! Sorry, Lady Noire!"

"*Sigh* Alright. You may take few extra, but you better not drag us by being burden to us, okay? Make it fast!"

"Understood!"

"Hey guys! We got permission to take few for ourselves!"

"Really? Hurray!"

"Are you sure about this, Noire?" Neptune asked while carrying a bag of treasure on her back.

"Since we are also helping, it looks like this is going faster than I expected. Besides, motivation will rather work well right now."

"You are pretty generous, Noire," Vert grinned as she passed them by and flew down to pick more. "We have to set good example to motivate them further."

"Of course."

After about 10 minutes, every stolen treasure was back at their possession… plus extra. Some of the crews wore crowns on their heads while others put shiny necklaces, wristbands and rings on themselves.

"Did we miss anything?"

"No, Lady Neptune. We double checked the vault. All of us are here. We are ready to leave."

"Good. Blanc! Do you spot anything from there?"

"Crap! I was about to report! Don Chinjao is coming back!"

"Really? Did we get spotted?" Noire gasped.

"There is no time to figure that out! We have to move! Now!"

"Uooooh!"

They started rushing back to their ship. Blanc and the two who went for watch came back and helped with carrying the treasure. They ran like the world would end soon. As they approach Four Eternal Hearts, they could hear rumble and his voice.

"Who dare steal my treasure!? Come back here, you thieves!"

"I think he is getting close!" Blanc gulped.

"Ladies! I don't think we will set the boat sail in time!"

"Just load all the treasure and get going! Neptune and I will buy some times!" Vert shouted.

"Are you sure about this, Vert?" Noire asked.

"You and Blanc carry rest. Now, hurry! Neptune!"

"I am on it!"

Neptune and Vert dropped their bags on the ground and headed to face Don Chinjao. Especially after their defeat, they became extra careful. Sweat dropped from their faces. They firmed their grip harder as they flew toward him. It didn't take long before they clearly saw his face again.

"There you are little thieves…" Chinjao stopped running. "Oh, I see! You brats came to reclaim the treasure!"

"They are gifts for mama! I won't let you ruin her birthday party!"

"Big Mom's birthday? Hah! How admirable. You are pretty brave. I give you that, but you still have long way to go before facing me! You came back too soon!"

"We will see about that," Vert spread her arm forward. **"Sylhet Spear!"**

A giant spear was summoned behind her like usual. The spear went straight at him.

"Oryaa!"

 ***Crack!***

He shattered the spear with his fist.

"Ha! Is that all?"

" **Delta Slash!"**

Neptune swung her blade three times to send purple energy slash.

" **Military Head: Bull!"**

 ***Clank!***

Chinjao casually countered the slashes with his head.

" **Rainy Ratnapura!"**

"Hmm!"

 ***Clang! Clang! Clang!***

 ***Clank! Clank! Clank!***

He deflected and blocked her attack. Then, he grabbed her spear at the last part of her attack and countered with his fist.

"I won't fall for your counter attack twice!" Vert intensified her focus on her eyes and sense and narrowly dodged his punch.

" **Victory Slash!"**

 ***Clank! Clank!***

Neptune performed new melee skill right after the ranged move. After that humiliating defeat, she realized that she shouldn't hold back, but go with full power relentlessly. She also improved teamwork with others.

" **Inbetween Spear!"**

This time, Vert summoned several spears to pierce him. Those spears formed a circle on his front. Then, they were followed by a bigger spear.

 ***Clash!***

"Grrrrr!"

He was pushed to nearby ice pillar.

 ***Thud!***

"Blanc! Noire! Did you guys finish loading everything?" Vert asked through den den mushi.

"We already finished, but setting ship to sail is another story!" Noire replied. "We just need bit more time!"

"Hiyahoho! Not bad! You brats improved within short time. But still, you have long way to go," Chinjao woke up and tilted his head.

"Thank you for compliment, but unfortunately, we are not here to take revenge on you," Vert slightly smiled with sweat on her forehead. "We are here for our treasure."

"And I won't let you do that!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are ready to depart. See ya!" Neptune winked and flew toward Four Eternal Hearts.

"You two! Start pushing the ship from behind! We may have to speed thing up even more!" Vert shouted as she followed Neptune.

"Like I will let you get away!" Don Chinjao started furiously chasing them.

When they arrived, they already noticed Noire and Blanc managed to push the ship far enough from shore. Still, it wasn't enough.

"Guys! We are here! Let me help you push our ship!"

"Cover fire while our ladies push this ship!"

As soon as Neptune and Vert joined at back of the ship, the crews started firing at Chinjao.

 ***Bam! Bam!***

 ***Boom!***

They managed to halt him briefly, but he leapt toward the ship.

"Oh shit! He is coming!"

"Not on my watch! Guys?" Blanc looked at others and asked.

"I hear you."

"Let's push him back!"

All four of them turned back and took battle stance. Then, they performed their respective ranged skills.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!"**

" **Fall Slash!"**

" **Gefahrlichtern!"**

" **Sylhet Spear!"**

Their combined might caught him off guard and pushed back to the shore.

 ***Clash!***

"Argh!"

 ***Thud!***

 ***Crack!***

He was pushed through several ice pillars.

"Now!"

With Noire's signal, they all pushed the ship again. They quickly left the land behind and started heading back to their home. After looking back, they made sure they couldn't be seen from there. They stopped pushing the ship. They relaxed and breathed out of relief.

"Phew! That was darn close!" Blanc wiped off sweat.

"Hopefully, next time we face him, we will be much more powerful," Vert grinned.

"Of course, we will! We will keep training with our brothers and become pillars to support our family!" Noire sniffed and clenched her fist.

"Alright. It looks like we lost him. Let's get onboard and rest."

They all flew around their ship and landed on deck. Next, they reverted to their normal forms. After the light, their crews came and greeted them.

"That was splendid job, ladies!"

"I thought we were goners there…"

"We retrieved our treasure… and took some extra! Praise Four Heart Sisters!"

"Hurray! Hurray!"

"W-well… it wasn't much," Noire blushed bit.

"I still feel fishy about the whole situation," Vert murmured.

"Why?" Neptune asked.

"Think about it. Even though he wasn't anticipating us, guard around the vault was pretty non-existent. And only Don Chinjao himself showed up."

"Now that you mention it… it does sound fishy…" Blanc also pondered.

"Bah~ who cares? The most important thing is that we got our treasure back! Wait! How about this? Why don't we buy some snacks on the way for mama's birthday party?"

"Sounds good," Noire smiled bit. "The world is big. There are many kinds of snacks that our land cannot produce."

"Ma'am. There is place called 'Saint Vermunde' on our way home. It's famous for its specialty snacks that can be produced only from there."

"Well. That settles. Any objection?"

"Nope, Lady Neptune!"

"Alright! Let's go there!"

Four Eternal Hearts headed to the next destination. In the meantime, they and their crews celebrated their successful retrieval with booze and drink. They danced. They sang. They played fun party game. Vert transformed, dived deeply and hunted a giant fish for grilling. They prepared fish grill for everyone. They enjoyed the meal while indulging in drink again. One by one, they fell on the floor. Only Four Heart Sisters remained till the last. Even they eventually succumbed to drunkenness.

* * *

 **On the Don Chinjao's vault land**

"Hiyahoho! They pack quite punch! I still feel numbness on my arms and belly!" Chinjao laughed as he shook his arms.

"How were they?" the mysterious cloaked man appeared next to him.

"Although I held back, they were pretty good! I am bit surprised that they improved a lot within short time. I guess I humiliated them enough to motivate them this far."

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Don't mention it. I owe you a lot. This is probably the least I can make up for you."

"Including even extra treasure they stole?"

"Ha! Like they could take away that much! They were too busy taking back their treasure. They could hardly steal extra. I timed my return perfectly."

"Anyway, I am off. See you later."

"Okay. Just contact me if you need more help."

"Sure I will."

With that, the mysterious man vanished. And Chinjao looked at the horizon with huge smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was done faster than I expected. I guess I was enthusiastic this time, but don't expect this kind of speed. I have to admit I am pretty inconsistent when it comes to releasing chapter.**

 **As for contradiction to One Piece timeline and other stuff... This is fanfiction. Let's say introduction of CPUs caused some changes here and there. By the time, I wrote certain stuff, Big Mom's family information wasn't fully revealed. There was already minister of tea occupied by one of Big Mom's sons. But in this alternate scenario, Vert takes that spot. I will still try to incorporate what's revealed later on, but don't expect 100% accuracy.**


	16. A Boy from Flevance

**Saint Vermunde**

"So this is where we can buy special sweets, huh?"

"Yes, Lady Neptune. Our report is accurate."

"It's a pretty peaceful and lively city. So where is the store?"

"As for that, Noire… hmmm… the city map indicates… there," Vert glanced the map and pointed at certain direction.

"Good. Let's head there. We still have space to store snacks and sweets, right?"

"Yes, Lady Noire."

"Do you mind if I go visit bookstore? It's not like it requires all four of us to buy snacks."

"Just have few subordinates to accompany you, Blanc."

"Thanks, Vert. I will… You three. Come with me."

"Yes, Lady Blanc!" They all responded at the same time and started following her.

"BTW, it looks like we are getting everyone's attention around here," Neptune whispered other two.

"I mean… we have mama's Jolly Roger on the flag of our ship. Who wouldn't know that symbol?" Noire pointed back at the flag with her thumb without looking at it.

"I hope that would remind anyone not to mess with us," Neptune snorted.

"But we still better be careful. There are always weirdos that try to challenge strong for sake of challenge."

"True. We can't forget that the guy that tried to mess our tea party back there," Vert reminded them of flashback.

"Noire, since you love making clothes so much, why not take tour around this city and look for clothes shops?

"Why are you being considerate, Neptune?"

"I mean we let Blanc have her way. So I figured you should also enjoy while you can."

"B-but…"

"Don't worry. Neptune and I will take care of snacks and sweets shopping. You might as well learn new stuff about clothing while you are at it."

"T-thanks, Vert. A-anyway, I am on my way. See you guys here later."

"We are coming with you, Lady Noire!"

"Thanks guys. Just stick to me, okay?"

"Of course!"

"So that settles. I am leaving."

"Take care!"

Both Neptune and Noire waved hand at each other. Then, Noire also left the scene.

"So shall we move?"

"Hmm… now that I think about it… should one of us stay and guard our ship with rest of crews?" Vert pondered for a while.

"You are thinking too much. It won't take that long. Besides, our guys will protect Four Eternal Hearts. And there isn't probably anyone crazy enough to attack the ship with mama's symbol."

"Don't worry, Lady Vert! You can count on us! We will protect this ship with our lives!"

"Oh! Don't push yourself too hard. Just call us if anything happens, okay?"

"Understood!"

With that, both Vert and Neptune left the ship and headed to the store. Of course, they waved their hands at the crews as they disappeared, and they also waved and smiled at their masters.

* * *

 **Bookstore in Saint Vermunde**

"Hmm… interesting…" Blanc murmured while glancing through bookshelves. "Fiction section… 'Adventure of Lidiac' 'Romance Dawn' 'Rise and Fall of Pirate King.' I am not sure whether some of them belong to fiction section."

Blanc was enjoying her paradise, a bookstore within Saint Vermunde. Although it wasn't as big as Big Mom's library, it was the best place for any bookworm like her. Her enthusiasm nearly blinded her. Her subordinates had to remind her not to lose mind.

"Hello, Lady Blanc? Are you there?"

"Oh, sorry. I lost thought."

"It's okay to indulge in books. We have plenty of time. Besides, we can afford as many books as you want."

"Thanks, but I may not be able to control my impulse to buy more books," she said looking at piles of books each subordinates were carrying.

"Don't worry. The extra treasure we stole should be more than enough to pay for these books."

"Or… we can steal these as pirates."

"No. Yesterday's raid was enough. I don't want to make mess in this peaceful town."

"Oh… Understood, m'lady."

After that, Blanc returned to her book session. Since she read lots of books, her reading speed was pretty top notch. So he picked books after another. Eventually, she reached medical book section.

"Hmm… maybe… there are medical books that our family doesn't have…"

Blanc glanced each book while moving her hand swiftly. As her finger slightly touched each book, it suddenly made contact with another finger. She slightly gasped. Then, she slowly turned her head to see who was there next to her. She made eye contact with a boy. He looked special. He was wearing a white furry hats with lots of dots. It reminded of snow leopard. But that was not the only thing that made the boy look special among people in the store. His face was covered in blood. So was his cloak he was wearing. Somehow, most people didn't pay attention to this boy despite his look… or she thought. When she looked around, people were staring at them… or the boy mostly.

"You okay?" Blanc whispered him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I don't think so," Blanc came closer and examined him. "You look injured… your skin… is this?"

When she looked closer, she realized that parts of his face was white. For the moment, she freaked out bit, but calmed down. She quickly realized that he was harmless.

"It's none of your business."

"Don't act tough. You are definitely injured," she grabbed his wrist. "And we have to do something about this illness."

"I can take care of myself," he tried to resist her grip.

"Do you have money?"

"No…"

"Then, come with us. We will help you."

"I said…"

"I will buy books you want and treat your wound. Don't worry. I am just trying to help."

"Really?"

"Yes, just follow me," Blanc tightly grabbed his hand pulled him. "So which book?"

"Uh… that… and that…"

"So are you aiming to be a doctor?"

"Yeah. My parents were doctors. That's why."

"I see… Okay then. Guys! Go ahead and pay for these books!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Her men moved to cashier, paid and returned with bags full of books. She picked up the books the boy wanted and handed them to him.

"Here. You can have these."

"T-thanks…" he blushed bit.

"Are these books for potential cure for your illness?"

"How do you know?"

"Just guessing. And I already know where you got that illness. Flevance, right?"

"You are pretty informed."

"I read tons of books and newspaper. That's why. And your illness is called Amber Lead Syndrome. It's noncontagious."

"Correct. But everyone freaks out because they think it's contagious. Everyone tried to avoid or report me."

"Our family has very good intel line. So this is nothing special."

"A-anyway, why are you helping me so much? We just met today!"

"You look all alone. And our family welcomes people from every ethnicity and place. That's mama's philosophy."

"Mama?"

"Our mother… she is the head of our family. We are a powerful group. Let's head to our ship. Our guys will treat you. BTW, what's your name?"

"My name? …Trafalgar Law," the boy mumbled. "What about you?"

"Oh my name? I'm Charlotte Blanc. Nice to meet you," Blanc smiled as she started going back to the ship. "Law… that's quite cool name."

"Thanks… Urgh…" Law groaned.

"I was right. You better be treated asap!"

With that, they all headed back to the ship.

* * *

 **Few minutes later on Four Eternal Hearts**

"There. That should be enough," Blanc said as she finished wrapping bandage around his body.

"Not bad. I have been studying medicine all my life, but you are not so bad at this."

"I like reading books, so I ended up reading many kinds of books including medicine book."

"I see… no offense, but you still have a way to go."

"None taken. It's not like I try to be a doctor like you. I am just trying to help you as best as I can. Still, I don't know how to cure this illness."

"So, your family… it's Big Mom Pirates, right?"

"So you already figured out."

"Of course, who can't recognize that infamous Jolly Roger? And your name…" Law gulped. "So are you trying to recruit me to your group?"

"Just inviting you to our family. It's your choice."

"Thanks for the offer. I think I am better on my own."

"If you say so…" Blanc sighed in disappointment. "Anyway, what kind of trouble have you been through?"

"It's complicated…"

"You don't have to hide anything from me."

"If you say so…" Law inhaled deeply. "I ran for my life. I ran away from certain pirates. Someone I admired died protecting me."

"Oh… sorry to hear that," she tried to comfort him by tapping his shoulder. "So did you lose them?"

"Yeah. I think so. I was pretty lucky I guess."

"Then, you can still stay with us for a while. I won't report you to mama. I know that mama is pretty harsh on anyone who leaves our group. We may be able to figure out how to cure you."

"I can do it myself."

"Then, how are you going to do that?"

"It's secret."

"You owe me. You better spill bin," Blanc stared at Law.

"Alright. My lifesaver forced me to eat a devil fruit before his death. Happy now?" Law frowned and turned his head sideway.

"What's it called?"

"Op Op fruit."

"Hmm… I think I read about it from the encyclopedia. I may be able to help you master this fruit."

"You think so?"

"I mean it's worth try. And you look like an expert in medicine. Together, we should be able to overcome this. It shouldn't take so long."

"I know you are doing me so much favor, but don't use it to lure me to your family, got it?"

"Like I said, that's your choice. This is separate matter."

"Okay. So…"

"Lady Blanc! We got company!" One of the crews suddenly marched into the room and shouted.

"Who?"

"He looks like a marine. I don't think he brought other marines."

"That's weird… I am heading out. Law. You stay here."

"Okay…"

With Law behind, Blanc rushed outside with the crew. When she reached the deck and looked down at the harbor, she spotted a man standing in front of them. He had pretty unique beard shape and a sunglass… Another interesting thing about him was that he had a sausage attached to his left cheek.

"Are you here to fight?" Blanc fiercely stared at him and asked.

"No. I am here for a kid with Amber Lead Syndrome. I know BMP enough not to challenge them recklessly."

"Good. Then, get lost. We don't have who you are looking for."

"V-Vergo!" Law yelled with a shocked face.

"L-Law! When did you get here?" Blanc was quite surprised as she looked at Law next to her. "I told you to stay!"

"So you were lying… and Law… didn't I tell you to call me 'Vergo-san!?'" the man named Vergo furiously shouted and jumped at them.

 ***Clang!***

Blanc quickly summoned her hammer and blocked his punch.

"Quite nerve you have there. You know who you are against, right?"

"Four Heart Sisters. I already heard about you lots from BMP. But considering your debut and bounty, I assume you should be a rooky," Vergo said while pushing. "That's why I intend to end this fast and take him!"

Vergo managed to send her to ship's wall, but she quickly flipped in midair and put her feet against the wall. Then, she kicked the wall and got back to Vergo. She swung her hammer, but Vergo blocked her attack with his arms. Still, she managed to send him to harbor. He crashed on the ground, and the ground cracked.

 ***Crack!***

 ***Thud!***

"Wow… you are pretty strong!" Law was dumbstruck.

"That was just warm up. He should be back soon."

"Indeed…" Vergo got up and dusted off. "Maybe, I underestimated you."

"You did more than that. You picked up wrong one to mess with!" Blanc shouted out loud. Then, she transformed. "Prepare yourself!"

She flew past Law and straight at Vergo. She smashed Vergo again, but he blocked it again. The ground beneath him cracked even more.

 ***Crack!***

"Hmm!" Vergo groaned.

"Hey, where are your companions?" Blanc smirked.

"I have agenda separate from marine, but that's none of your business!"

He kicked her at face, but she simply bent her head sideway to avoid the attack by narrow margin. The kick grazed her hair.

"Oh wow, she transformed! Is she a devil fruit user?" Law asked while spectating the fight.

"No, that's ability that she inherited from her father," one of the crews answered him.

Blanc kept her cool as she pummeled Vergo and effectively dodged his attack.

 ***Swing***

 ***Clank!***

 ***Smash!***

(Damn it. This guy is really tough. I can't seem to put him down for good.) She said to herself, sweating.

"What's the matter? You are getting slow."

"Says the guy who can't land a single hit!"

She smacked from above, but this time, Vergo sidestepped and prepared counterattack. He thrusted his finger at her. She tried dodging to side, but that was what Vergo was aiming for. It was fake attack. He pushed his other finger at where she moved. There was no way she would be able to dodge or even deflect this. She was totally caught off guard.

"Argh!" Blanc screamed in agony. Then, she jumped back and touched her shoulder. When she looked at her hand, she saw blood. Next, she looked at her shoulder. There was a hole on her shoulder with blood pouring out.

"Lady Blanc!"

"If you just handed the boy, it wouldn't have come to this."

"Don't act like the fight is over!" Blanc lost her cool and rushed at Vergo.

Vergo blocked with one hand and readied his other arm for counterattack.

"Blanc!" Law shouted.

 ***Swoosh***

 ***Kang!***

"Urgh!"

Something came in and hit Vergo's side. He was sent to all the way back. Blanc looked at what hit him. It was a spear. That meant one thing.

"Blanc! Are you alright?" Vert shouted and rushed to her aid.

"Just minor wound on my shoulder. Nothing much."

"Don't pretend like it's nothing! You are bleeding!" Neptune also came in and looked at her wound. "We gotta treat you asap!"

"Not until we deal with that guy. I doubt he is down for good."

Vergo quickly jumped out of water and landed.

"He is not an ordinary marine. It's weird that he came here alone."

"He is looking for a boy I brought."

"Oh you brought a boy, Blanc?"

"I will explain later. First, let's kick this guy's ass!"

"Agreed. By look of him, we shouldn't go easy on him. We better end this before he calls reinforcement."

Both Neptune and Vert transformed. Then, they took battle stance.

"We will show you power of our unity!"

"Like adding another rookie will make…"

Before Vergo could finish speaking, Neptune dashed at blinding speed and slashed.

 ***Clank!***

"You will pay for what did to my sister!" She furiously kept slashing him. Although his haki infused body tanked her attack, he was pushed back each time. When he tried to counterattack, other sisters didn't give him any chance.

"Ha!" Vert smacked his leg before he could kick Neptune's side.

"Payback time!" Blanc jumped cross them and landed behind him. Then, she spin and swung her axe. **"Zerstorung!"**

 ***Crack!***

Vert and Neptune moved away before he could crash on them. He passed through few walls and crashed on other side of a harbor storage. But he quickly got back up and came back to scene.

"Tch. What a stubborn guy," Neptune clicked her tongue.

"On good side, we managed to hurt him. Look. He is bleeding," Vert pointed at him with her spear.

"And bad news is that I also called my reinforcement," Vergo dusted off and drew his blood.

"Then, we better finish this guy fast and leave this place fast," Neptune said, looking at other two. "Did you guys put everything we bought into the ship?"

"Yes, Lady Neptune! We are waiting on Lady Noire!"

"You are acting like you already won," he said, walking slowly toward them.

"Because you haven't seen our full power," Vert pointed her spear at him.

"We will see about that…"

Vergo charged at them. As one of them blocked and held him, others attacked from his blind or weak spot. They kept this strategy to weaken him over time. Over course of their adventure, their experience enhanced their skill and teamwork. They didn't need word. Their eyes told them what to do next based on other sisters' moves. His hardened body only delayed inevitable. Numbness gradually built up within his body. His movement became slower and more sluggish.

"Oh wow… they are whole new level when they work together…" Law said with awe.

" **Critical Edge!"**

Neptune slashed and sent him upward. Then, she slashed as she passed him.

" **Spiral Break!"**

Vert quickly followed. She moved and attacked him in blink of eyes. For the final part, she threw her spear at him.

"Hmm!" Vergo moaned in pain while being pushed to the ground.

" **Hard Break!"**

Blanc unleashed her new skill. First, she smashed her opponent away and smacked ground so hard that pillar popped from the ground to attack him. Then, she threw her axe at him. Her axe broke his defense. Vergo's arms were spread out, leaving him vulnerable. Blanc didn't miss chance. She quickly jumped high and rotated in midair to build momentum. She finished her combo attack with one giant smashing.

 ***Thud!***

"Urgh!"

Ground beneath him cracked all the way to edge of harbor. He was hit dead on center. After lying on the ground for a moment, he tried to stand up. But his whole body was trembling. Before he could stand up, he collapsed again.

"We did it!" Neptune clenched her fist.

"Yeah, but we were going all out on a small fry," Blanc sighed as she grabbed her own shoulder.

"Maybe not. He is definitely way above a regular fodder," Vert stared at their fallen enemy. "He managed to hold us off quite well."

"Ladies! We have a marine ship coming toward us!"

*Boom!*

As soon as one of their crews reported, the marine ship fired at Four Eternal Hearts.

 ***Slash!***

Before the cannonball could hit the ship, it was slashed in half. Then, it exploded.

"Sorry, guys. I took so long on my shopping."

It was Noire in her transformed state. She was looking back at them.

"Noire! You made it in time."

"This place has so many interesting and unique clothes that I couldn't leave my eyes off."

"Let's talk about that later. We better get out of here fast," Vert said, helping Blanc move.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know Blanc was hurt this badly."

"Don't be. Just protect our ship while getting everyone onboard."

"Of course!" Noire responded while slashing more cannonballs.

 ***Boom boom!***

"Lady Noire! We are here!" Subordinates who followed Noire rushed in with bags full of clothes.

"Alright! We are good to go! Hurry!"

After everyone got on the ship, they started departing. Noire made sure nothing would harm their ship. In the meantime, other three sisters reverted back to their normal forms.

"Damn it… it hurt," Blanc groaned.

"Let us treat your wound, Lady Blanc."

"Let me help. I just can't sit back and watch when I owe you," Law stepped in with a medicine box.

"Hey kid, you better…"

"I studied a lot in field of medicine, so trust me!"

"Let him have his way," Blanc smiled and winked.

"You sure, Blanc?" Neptune asked.

"Yes. He is a pretty good doctor. I can tell."

"So is this the boy you were talking about?" Vert also asked.

"Yeah."

Law began to apply medicine on Blanc's wound.

"Tch!"

"Just hang tight. It will sting bit," he carefully and swiftly put medicine. Then, she started stitching the wound.

While the operation was going on, Four Eternal Hearts got away from the marine ship far enough. So Noire returned to the ship and reverted to normal form as well.

"Blanc, are you okay?" Noire asked. "And who is this boy treating you?"

"I met him in the bookstore."

"You look pretty sick. Look at your face!" Vert gasped after seeing his face.

"Argh… don't worry. It's Amber Lead Syndrome. It's noncontagious."

"Well. I know that you are smart enough to allow which person to hop on our ship, so no worry," Neptune giggled bit, trying to act like this was no big deal. "This boy is pretty skillful."

"Yeah, right. Look at his hand movement," Noire commented.

Law continued stitching her wound. After few minutes, her wound was completely sealed.

"Bandage!" Law shouted.

"O-oh right! Here!" One of the henchmen responded and gave him bandage.

Then, Law wrapped her shoulder with it. After making sure everything was perfect, he wiped off sweat from his forehead and sighed of relief.

"All done. She shouldn't move her shoulder too much or the wound will open again."

"Good. Now, can we talk about this boy?" Noire asked.

With that, everyone stared at Law. He felt uncomfortable due to pressure.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be difference in chronology. I believe younger siblings were already born by this point, so they will be mentioned with flashback. Roger definitely stole Ponegryph and reached Raftel way before, but with limited information, it is difficult to write about that part. I will try to keep update with every information released so far.**


	17. Free from Amber Lead Syndrome

**Inside Four Eternal Hearts**

"So your name is Trafalgar Law?" Noire asked.

"Yes," Law frowned bit.

"And you are from Flevance, right?" Neptune asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes. I thought I already told you."

"You must've been through tough situation. You are a brave boy, Law," Vert approached and held his hand. "Don't worry. We have your back."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"Thank for treating my wound," Blanc smiled.

"I was paying back the favor. It wasn't much."

"Speaking of illness… what can we do about Amber Lead Syndrome?" Vert said, looking Law up closely.

"He said his savior forced him to eat a devil fruit that can cure his illness. Op Op fruit, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to use the power."

"We will help you master your power. We have devil fruit encyclopedia within our family library."

"Just you know that I don't plan to join your family."

"I know. I already told you that it's up to you… though I wish you would change your mind."

*Brrrrr*

"What's that sound?" he asked.

"That's sound of den den mushi catching warning signal," Noire explained. "That means we are in Totto Land."

"Really? We are already in Big Mom's territory?"

"Yep. Any other ship would've been sunk by now," Neptune pointed toward window. "See there?"

"Tarte?"

"Right. That's one of our ships. We are safe now."

"So where shall we park?

"How about my island?" Vert suggested. "That's the most developed town among land we rule."

"I guess so. Noire and I barely started on our project."

"So that settles. To Tea Island!" Neptune thrusted her fist forward and shouted.

* * *

 **Tea Island**

"We are here. My land," Vert proudly spread her arm and presented her town. "Welcome to Tea Island!"

It was a very lively and peaceful town. People of all ethnicities lived in harmony. A giant fountain at the center kept pumping all kinds of tea. Many parts of houses were edible, thanks to her siblings providing materials.

"I can't believe it… is this really a town ruled by a pirate?" Law said with jaw dropped.

"Yep. We are league above average joe pirates!" Neptune sniffed.

"Lady Vert. Who is this boy?" One of the guards asked her.

"Oh, his name is Trafalgar Law. He is a sole survivor of Flevance."

"Oh, you mean the nation that collapsed from Amber Lead Syndrome?"

"Yes. And don't panic. This illness is noncontagious."

"Right. I will inform townsfolks just in case."

"Still… I feel uncomfortable… why help me? I mean it's ridiculous that pirates help people like me."

"Mama may be harsh time to time, but she has nice philosophy as well," Blanc continued. "Mama's dream is the world without any racial discrimination. Ultimately, world peace. So based on that, helping you out is within our family philosophy."

"And mama went through troubled childhood just like you. She was basically all alone. It was Streusen who saved and helped mama build BMP. Same about most of our siblings," Noire added.

"So where should I stay?" Law asked while looking around.

"At my house. There," Vert pointed to her tea themed house. "Mama shouldn't be able to notice you. But if you change your mind, you are welcome to join our family."

"I will go ahead and grab the devil fruit encyclopedia from the library. Law. You should stick to Vert while I am away. Good?"

"Okay."

After that, Blanc transformed and flew toward Whole Cake Island. Thanks to their transformation, they no longer had to rely on Brûlée's ability or ship within Totto Land. It's within palm of their hand. Law watched Blanc till she could no longer be seen. Then, he walked with Vert to her house. He noticed that people were looking suspiciously at him, but they didn't seem to panic. The guard must've spread news pretty fast. He was surprised at how organized and cooperative townspeople were.

"Neptune. You go ahead and deliver our goods."

"Are you trying to take Law all to yourself," Neptune pouted.

"If you get the job done fast, you can come here that much faster."

"Alright! Hang in here, Law. I will be right back!"

"Whatever."

Neptune got back to the ship and sailed after making sure enough cargos were unloaded from the ship.

"I don't think it's good idea to leave all this to Neptune. I am going to follow her," Noire shook her head and sighed.

"I think you are underestimating her, Noire," Vert giggled bit.

"You know how she handles stuff. She makes at least one mistake in time like this."

"I can't say I can argue with that."

"I think I will get some materials to craft new clothes for you, Law. So also wait on me, okay?"

"T-thanks…" Law blushed bit and waved his hand at Noire.

Next, Noire ran to Four Eternal Hearts and hopped on. Law noticed Neptune and Noire arguing, but he took that as regular sister relationship. Law also stood and watch the ship moving toward its destination. But he decided to stop watching and go to Vert's house.

"You are pretty popular among us," Vert kindly stroked his head.

"What gives? I didn't do much."

"Yes, you did. You healed my sister despite going through tough situation. We understand your suffering. Come on. Let me treat you at my house."

Vert gently pulled and guided Law to her house. While on their way, she kindly explained detail on her town. How houses were built. Why she chose tea. Which races live here. As she explained vividly, Law started gaining smile on his face. Although Corazon showed that long waited patience would reward kindness from people someday, he didn't expect to see hospitality especially from the infamous Big Mom Pirates. Moreover, he met kind people right after his savior's death. It was like the sky was trying to comfort him for going through all the hardship. Eventually, tear started dropping from his eyes without him realizing. When he touched his face, he finally realized that he was subconsciously crying.

"Tear…?"

"Law. What's wrong?" Vert asked.

"It's nothing…"

"Owooo~ I can see why you are crying. Don't worry. We will take care of you," she said in sexy voice and pulled him closer to her body. "Look. We are finally here."

They arrived at Vert's house. It looked like a giant tea pot and cup mixed together. It had all the tea themed decoration around the house. Smell of various tea was almost hallucinating. Few statues continuously poured out tea from their mouths. There were tea pot and cup Homies that welcomed their master.

"Welcome, Lady Vert!"

"Pot! Pot!"

"Lady Vert. Who is this boy?"

"Oh. His name is Trafalgar Law. We rescued him on our way home."

"Are these things alive?" Law asked, being flustered.

"Yes. They are gifted with people's life span extracted by mama."

"Woah… Big Mom takes away life from… whom? People on this land?"

"Yeah. It's like tax. We promise our people security in return. Two months worth of life per year."

"Yet, people willingly pay for that? Law fiercely stared at Vert.

"Our land is the safest place in New World at least. Look around. You see war and raid. Lots of pirates out there preying on innocent."

"That's irony coming from you since you are a pirate," Law sniffed.

"At least, we protect our people… unlike the kingdom you were born," Vert continued speaking while lightly pulling him.

"Tch. You have a point. I don't think I can argue against that."

"It looks like you are healed enough to take shower. Let us help you with that…" Vert snapped her finger. "Guys, help this boy with bath."

"Right away!"

"Hey! Let me go! I can do it myself!" Law struggled as he

"Oh don't be shy. You are still a kid. There is no need to resist."

"I said…"

Despite his protest, Homies forcefully took him to her house. From there, they started undressing and putting into the bathroom. Law was surprised how gently they treated him. He looked around carefully. There were lots of Homies welcoming him and jumping around. By this time, he already got used to this atmosphere. He still felt uncomfortable that people's life span was used for trivial objects. For his cool-headed attitude, chant of Homies was unfortunately annoying. Still, he relaxed and slowly walked toward shower.

"Oh ho! Turn me on! I will shower you with warm water!"

"Use me! I am lemon flavored!"

"Pretty nice smell…" Law sniffed.

Homies were so distracting that it took some time for him to realize this smell. Fitting to tea town, her bathroom was filled with various tea aroma. Scent was so strong that Law felt he was hallucinated. It was like a paradise.

"We prepared everything for you!"

"Soap! Soap!"

"This way! We have various flavor!"

"Lavender?"

"Sea salt?"

"Alright. Alright… you guys don't have to say that for every second," he grunted.

This felt too convenient to be true, but that was reality he was experiencing. When he tried washing his head, a soap Homie landed on his head right away. Then, he heard the door opening. He shivered for the moment. He thought he would be the only one beside Homies in the bathroom. He slowly turned his head back to see who entered. Then, he freaked out and shrieked.

"V-V-Vert! W-why are you here?"

"Fufu~ to wash your back," Vert happily hummed as she walked toward him.

There was no mistake. It was Vert who brazenly marched into the bathroom… being completely naked.

"Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong?"

"A-are you serious!? I am a boy! You are a girl!" Law blushed and looked away to avoid seeing her body.

"I know. You are still pretty young, so you don't have to feel shy," Vert sat behind Law and put her hand on his back.

"I am pretty grown up! I can wash myself!"

"Oh no, you are not! You are still a kid. And, I wash my younger brothers time to time."

"You gotta be kidding… Besides, I am not your little brother. Have some decency!"

"Just think of me as an older sister. You have been through a lot," Vert tightly held his wrist as he tried to resist. "Just let me wash your back at least."

"Just my back?" he stopped wriggling and gulped.

"Yes. Just your back."

"Okay then… just don't do anything funny."

"Of course."

It looked like Law realized that Vert won't listen to his protest, so he compromised with this. He felt her sweat and soft touch despite bath towel covering her hand. He had mixed feeling. On one hand, he was extremely nervous and shy with his heart beating like crazy. On the other hand, he felt warmth… which has been lost to him since he lost his entire family. Don Quixote family showed affection, but it wasn't close to anything like this. As her hand moved up and down gently, he gradually calmed down to the point he could almost fall asleep. Then, he returned to his sense by shaking his head.

"Hey, Vert… are you serious about that?

"Serious about what?"

"Washing your little brothers."

"Yes, I am dead serious about that. Of course, I only do that while they are pretty innocent and young," Vert giggled. "Once they are mature enough, I let them wash themselves."

"I see… you have common sense… good to know. BTW, for pirates, you guys look pretty lovely."

"It's because we are family. Blood related at that. Born from the same womb."

"Big Mom is hell of woman to give birth to so many children."

"Mama is one of the four emperors. She is one of the strongest pirates in the world. She is referred as 'iron balloon, so her body is very strong enough to give multiple births."

"How many children does she have including you?"

"89. Many of them are twins or more, being born on the same day."

"Oh wow… so BMP is consisted of family members."

"Pretty much. But, there are non-family members as well."

"Yeah. I figured that out already. Looking at bounties without name 'Charlotte.'"

"You are pretty smart, Law… anyway, let me get you to special tea bath."

"I think I am done here," Law tried to get away.

"Oh no, you are not! My special tea herb bath is effective at healing and relaxing. This is for your own good. Trust me!"

"Okay… I trust you on that…" Law sighed deeply.

"Then, let's move on," Vert pushed Law from behind toward the bath.

They carefully took each step not to slip. Law put his foot to test temperature of water. It was not too hot, so he could immediately dip in. He eventually put his entire body under tea bath up to his neck. He exhaled out of relief, but that was temporary. He quickly realized that Vert didn't let go of him. She rather kept behind him and entered the bath with him. She sat behind him right after he did. Law blushed madly again, and his heart resumed beating hard. It became more intensive when Vert hugged him from behind.

"V-Vert! You are going too far!" Law yelled.

"Please~ allow me to do this," she giggled as she hugged him more.

"Come on! If someone sees us…" he wriggled while feeling sensation of her boobs rubbing on his back.

"They will see us as brother and sister… which isn't too bad. Just listen to me, Law," Vert sounded differently… sadness was within her voice. "After hearing about your sad journey, I couldn't help but feel sorry about you… your story reminds me of mama's history. She said she lost her parents. She lost her savior… just like you."

"You sound sad…"

"Oh! Sorry… your story is quite sad. That's why I want to help you out. Don't worry. Blanc will come back with the book. Then, we will figure out how to use your devil fruit."

"Just so you know... I won't be a part of your family… ever! But thank you for all the help," he grinned and sighed.

"With pleasure."

They stayed together like that for a while. Even Homies decided to become quiet in order not to disrupt the mood. It was like brother and sister union. Although Vert already had younger brothers, she felt something special about Law. Was it his tragic story? Perhaps. Eventually, both of them closed their eyes due to effect of tea bath. Vert designed this bath with mixture of various herbs and tea. Law felt his muscle soothing and his nerve relaxed. After some time, they decided get up and move out. Law did his best not to look at Vert's body. Respecting his manner, Vert kindly guided him to exit. When they moved out of the bathroom, Homies were ready to help them dry up.

"I said I can… *sigh* never mind."

"Fufu~ just enjoy our service while you can," Vert smiled while Homies dried her hair.

After they finished drying up, they were given dresses. Fortunately, Law was given clothes to his liking. His hat was cleansed. This was more than he imagined from their kindness. It was pretty thorough job. He still put his guard up. He felt this was all because they are going for his devil fruit.

"You look so adorable," Vert hugged him again with big smile.

"Ugh… I guess I am already used to this."

"Vert! Law! I am back," Blanc came in and shouted.

"Nice timing, Blanc. Did you bring the book?"

"Of course. That's the whole reason I flew to Whole Cake Island… Vert… what did you do to Law?"

"Oh. We took bath together."

"B-Blanc! Don't get any funny idea! I was trying to enjoy bath alone, but Vert got in without my permission!" Law shouted before Blanc could misunderstand.

"I already figured out by look of you," Blanc sighed deeply with her eyes closed. "I am pretty sure she didn't do beyond skinship. That's typical way of her showing affection."

"You are saying like you expected this…" Law shook head. "Anyway, let's start working on my devil fruit. I don't know how long I can endure Amber Lead Syndrome."

"Oh you are brave… yet look so cute, especially after cleaning," Vert grinned and hugged him and smashed his head between her cleavage.

"Oof oop!" he struggled to breathe and move.

"Vert… do you really have to do that to everyone you meet?"

"I can't help. This boy is so adorable," Vert said as she released Law from her grip. Then, she looked at his face as he breathed out heavily on her chest.

"Is this also?"

"Yep. She does that to all her younger sisters and brothers."

"Okay. Enough of fooling around. Let me see the book!"

"Here," Blanc handed him the encyclopedia. "This page contains information about Ope Ope fruit."

After receiving the book, Law moved to a nearby desk and started reading it. He carefully and swiftly read the entire section. Both Blanc and Vert also read it together.

"Hmm… there is no mistake. This is the fruit that Corazon forced on my throat," Law said after thoroughly examining texts. "Imagine like creating an operation room?"

"It says here… it's ultimate devil fruit… especially in hand of a doctor. Then, he will be able to cure any illness," Blanc pointed at certain part.

"Well… I studied medicine back in home… and continued to do so under Don Quixote family."

"I guess the fate chose you as the owner of this devil fruit. It looks more than coincidence," Vert said and patted his head. "Anyway, it says… raises hand up to shoulder… face your palm downward… there should be sensation of creating space…"

"Okay. Let me give it a shot," Law stood up and moved away from the desk. Then, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Vert and Blanc watched him silently. So did Homies nearby. He cleared his throat and began to concentrate. His mind fixated on creating an operation room as if doing emergency operation. There was brief moment of silence. Law kept trying to find the sensation.

"Maybe…"

"Shhh!" Blanc shushed Vert. "I think something is happening!"

There was some swirl popping under his palm. It looked like a small tornado.

"I think this is it," Law said, looking at the phenomenon.

"That's it! You got it! Just keep thinking!"

"How about imagining expanding that?" Vert suggested.

"Okay… here I go."

He kept the momentum going. He maintained that swirl. He groaned as he struggled. But eventually, he figured out.

 ***Swoosh***

The swirl expanded up to edge of the room they were in. They could see transparent blue field which indicated that Law successfully created the room.

"You did it, Law!" Vert cheered.

"Getting hang of it on the first try… you are pretty smart," Blanc smirked.

"Well, it's thanks to the encyclopedia."

"Even with that, you are still amazing. Even our brothers struggled to get hang of their devil fruits on their first try."

"I see… so what can I do from here?"

"Hmm… it says the user can cut person or object without harming," Vert informed after reading the page again.

"How do we test that?"

"By actually trying it? Here. Take this knife," Blanc picked up and casually handed a kitchen knife to Law. "Test on this Homie."

"Me? Me? Oh scary!" teapot Homie freaked out as it was appointed as a target dummy.

"You sure?"

"Give it a try. You have my permission," Vert smiled.

"Okay," Law gulped and slowly approached the knife to Homie. "Slowly…"

He carefully slashed from above. The knife went through the Homie like a hot knife through butter. He was surprised how easily he cut through that. He wasn't putting much force. That's what amazed him more.

"Kya! I am dy… huh? It doesn't hurt!"

"Are you serious?" Blanc asked.

"Yes, Lady Blanc! I am totally fine although I am cut in half! It doesn't hurt at all!"

"You did it, Law!" Vert shook his hand while he was awestruck.

"If the book is true…" Law mumbled as he held two pieces of the Homie and put them together. "There."

The Homie were back in one piece.

"Woohoo! This is amazing!"

"So this is what it means ultimate devil fruit… every doctor's dream… with this, you should be able to cure any illness including your own."

"Right. I should work on that right now!"

Law didn't hesitate to amputate his own arm for the test. Although they gasped and tried to stop him, it was too late. Law saw his arm fell from him.

"Law… I think that was bit reckless even after witnessing your power," Blanc sighed deeply.

"Quiet! I am trying to figure out," Law yelled.

He moved and rotated his chopped arm. He could clearly see blood vessels. He closely examined the dissected area. Eventually, he saw accumulated Amber Lead within his arm. Then, he concentrated and imagined again. He continued applying what he learned from the book. Suddenly, white blob popped within air.

"Hey… is that?" Vert mumbled.

"Yeah… that's Amber Lead from his body!" Blanc shouted.

"I did it…"

"You are a genius, Law…"

"Well… that went fast… in fact… too fast and convenient," Vert gulped and shook head. "A-anyway, keep it up! Let's end your illness once and for all!"

"I am already on it."

Law kept pulling Amber Lead. When he was done with one part, he chopped his other parts to extract more. Blanc and Vert panted watched him in excitement. As he took out more Amber Lead, they cheered him more. They also helped him in case like removing Amber Lead from his head. Eventually, all Amber Lead was extracted from his body, and they collapsed on the floor.

"Wow! Ladies! You did it!"

"Yeah, the boy looks healthy as new!"

"Thanks, Blanc. Vert," Law mumbled.

"We only showed you a way. You did it on your own for most part," Vert smiled and put him around her arm.

"Your savior must be proud of you from the sky," Blanc commented.

"I hope so…"

"We're back!" Neptune slammed the door, marched in and shouted.

"Is Law okay?" Noire followed her from behind.

"Yep! He is in good shape now."

"He is free from Amber Lead," Vert added

"Oh wow~ how?" Neptune asked.

"We helped him use his devil fruit power. He is pretty smart and resourceful."

"He no longer has white stuff on his skin…" Noire stared at Law. "Anyway, congratulation, Law!"

"Since he is in good shape now, he can attend mama's birthday," Blanc giggled and looked back at Law.

"Why do I have to do that? I told you I am not interested in joining your group!" Law argued back.

"It's just invitation. You don't have to come," Vert said. "But it wouldn't hurt to experience our land just little longer, right?"

"Yeah. Mama's birthday party will be fun! Come with us, Law! You will be just a guest," Neptune yanked him.

"I will be just a guest. Nothing more… right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will attend… but after that, I will be on my own."

"Okay. And let me get you nice clothes for the party. I just came up with nice design!" Noire grinned.

"Before that, how about celebrating Law's miraculous comeback?" Vert suggested.

"Good idea! I brought drink and snacks just for Law, but healing? That's coincidence, but it makes much better! Let's have party!"

Four Heart Sisters prepared celebration party. They spread snacks and drink on the table. Then, they started enjoying along with Law. He naturally got used to the atmosphere and got along with them. After going on drink frenzy, they all fell on floor drunk. On the other hand, Big Mom's birthday came closer. With sisters, Law relaxed and anticipated the party.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This isn't something I originally planned. I was going for Blanc x Law, but I ended up adding Vert x Law. And I wasn't thinking about getting Law into Big Mom's birthday party, but I got new idea.**


	18. Omen before Party

"Ugh… my head…" Law shook his head and got up. "It looks like I am the only one awake. What were they thinking? Forcing beverage on me… Then again, I kept insisting that I am no longer a kid. I guess I have to live up to my words."

It was midnight. It seemed everyone except Law was still drunk. Even Homies were asleep. To refresh his mind, Law decided to go outside to feel air. After walking out of the door, he stretched his arms, rotated his head and deeply breathed in. Scent of tea was still fresh to him. Then, he looked around. Light highlighted each house and street. Even without those lights, the moonlight was bright enough to shine the town. This was not scenery expected from land ruled by pirates. Law was still awestruck by what he was witnessing. He decided to sit a nearby bench. After taking seat, he continued watching the whole town. Vert's house was built on the highest point. He could see even ships at harbor from here. He pondered whether he should take their offer or not. It wasn't bad deal. Maybe… maybe, he should join, so he can improve his skill further… so he thought.

"You are awake, huh?" Blanc approached and whispered.

"Wow, Blanc! You scared me," Law startled and jumped on his seat.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. So, you sobered up, huh?"

"Pretty much. I didn't drink as much as my sisters," Blanc giggled bit. "So, what do you think about our land?"

"Pretty impressive. It's peaceful," Law closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Vert wasn't joking when she explained everything about this land."

"You can stay as long as you want."

"But that will never get me to join your family."

"Law. I am very grateful that you treated my wound. That's enough of reason for all this offer."

"I don't think so. You treated way more than I did to you. You treated my wound. You guys provided me food, clothes and place to stay on top of that. You also helped me master my devil fruit ability."

"Just stick here for little longer. Who knows? You may get your chance to pay back."

"We will see."

"Haaa~ I think I am still drowsy…" Blanc yawned and stretched her arms. "Do you mind if I lean on your shoulder?"

"Well… if that's what you want… that's the least I can do to make up."

"Okay. Thanks."

Blanc slowly closed her eyes and approached him. Next, she gently put her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she started snoring lightly. Law started blushing as he tried to turn his head to avoid looking at her face closely. Her hair was soft. He could feel her soft and warm head. If anyone saw them, they would be mistaken as a cute couple. Law was bit nervous that Blanc would feel his heart beating. After waiting bit longer and making sure Blanc was asleep, Law gently carried her like a princess on his arms and moved back to Vert's house.

"Man… this is awkward…," he sighed.

He took each step carefully to avoid drawing attention. While walking toward the bedroom, he saw other three sisters soundly sleeping on the same spot. It seemed even Homies were sleeping. Still, he kept focusing on each step while watching his surroundings. After opening the door, he put her on the bed.

"This should be good… urgh… I am tired…" he mumbled. "I guess I can sleep on another bed next to this."

Law just collapsed on a bigger bed. He didn't care whether it was Vert's bed or not. His body screamed for rest. He doubted that any of the sisters would come here and sleep… Maybe, Vert would… but he didn't put too much though into that. As he watched Blanc, his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

 **Next morning**

The sun shined through windows. The light hit Law's eyes, causing him to react.

"Uh… Is this morning already?" Law mumbled and tried to reach his eyes.

 ***Squashy***

"Huh?" Law felt something soft on his hand. He slowly and carefully opened his eyes. "Urgh…"

Law was grabbing Vert's boob. He started blushing madly. After letting go of her boob, he realized that Vert's arms were wrapping around him.

"Ummm…" Vert lightly moaned and gently hugged him toward herself.

Law's face was smashed between her cleavages. He struggled to breath. After bit of wriggling his way out, he breathed deeply. He hurriedly put distance between himself and her. Then, his back touched something… someone. His hand was once again touching something soft. He gasped and slowly turned his head. He saw Noire in pajama. He quickly detached his hand from her boob. He looked around. Neptune was also on the same bed. Even Blanc was on.

"Why is she on my bed as well?" Law sighed. Then, he shook his head hard and shouted. "Why are you all on my bed!?"

"Um… so loud…" Vert stood up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hey Law. Good morning."

"Good morni… why were you sleeping with me?"

"Oh? This is my bed. We usually sleep together on the same bed."

"You saw me sleeping on this bed before you slept, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean 'yes?'"

"You are just a kid."

"Urgh… just think about common sense!" Law stomped and yelled.

"Umm… who's… oh, it's Law. Good morning," Noire stretched her arms and greeted.

"Hi, Law," Neptune yawned.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing," Blanc joined in.

"I put you on the separate bed. Why did you move to my bed?"

"We tend to sleep together on the same bed. After we get our own islands, we won't sleep together often."

"That's good and all, but don't involve me in your family affair! I am a boy!"

"You are still a kid, so relax," Vert hugged Law from behind.

"Just enjoy while you can. You deserve sister sandwich. You healed Blanc after all," Noire giggled.

"Come… never mind," Law murmured while blushing.

"Oh such cutie!" Neptune lightly pinched his cheek. "Don't be shy. We will take care of you."

"Law. Did you decide?" Blanc asked.

"You mean Big Mom's birthday party?"

"Yeah."

"I guess so although I don't have any gift to present."

"Don't worry. We will take care of that," Vert tightened her grip.

"Oh, I have clothes I made for my younger brothers, but I think they will suit you just fine!"

"I'm not sure I can take your brothers' clothes…"

"Don't worry. I can craft clothes again and again."

"I guess there is no way I can change your mind… fine. I will take it."

"Good choice! Let me bring the clothes!" Noire left the room.

"I feel uncomfortable about this…"

"Don't worry. Noire's craftsmanship is top-notch when it comes to tailoring," Neptune explained.

"That's not my point… Oh well. I will just enjoy the party while I stay. Anyway, are you sure that I don't have to bring any gift? I heard Big Mom is pretty merciless to those who don't give what she wants."

"Oh don't worry. We can just pretend that one of the treasures we brought is from you," Vert explained. "Mama is rational most of time."

"Thanks for covering me up. I hope I won't be a thorn on her side."

"You don't have to be that nervous. Just trust us," Blanc tapped on his shoulder.

"I am back!" Noire shouted, waving a bag.

"That was fast," Law sniffed.

"Here, Law. Wear this!"

Noire was holding a jean and a yellow shirt with black dots. She was smiling in bit creepy way. Law felt scared and gulped, but when he carefully gazed upon the clothes, he was actually impressed. He thought they would totally fit him.

"Alright. They look fine I guess… actually, you did pretty impressive work," he examined the clothes from each side. "Okay. Let me wear this."

Before he started stripping his clothes, he felt something was weird. Then, he slowly turned his head and found out why he felt that way. All four sisters were looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching you changing clothes," Neptune simply answered.

"Shouldn't you turn other way to avoid seeing me naked?"

"I already saw you naked in bathroom," Vert smiled. "So this isn't much."

"I mean… urgh… never mind."

He gave up and decided to change clothes, pretending they weren't even there. After taking off and putting his clothes on the floor, he began to put the new suits. Four Heart Sisters smiled and giggled during the whole process. After wearing all the clothes, he looked at himself and moved his body to test comfort.

"You look perfect!" Neptune commented.

"Here. Your hat," Blanc put Law's trademark hat back on his head.

"Thanks," Law adjusted the hat and looked at a mirror. He was surprised at how nice he looked.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Noire. Anyway, when is the party?"

"Today," Blanc answered.

"Today… I see… w-wait what?" Law yelled. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. She is right. Today is mama's birthday party," Vert added.

"It's more than coincidence that I got rescued and invited to her party on top of that… It's too convenient."

"Relax. It happens to be coincidence. Nothing more," Neptune patted his back.

"There will be a lot of new guests as well as regulars, you won't be alone new to the party," Noire comforted him by explaining more details. "With this, you are all set, Law. Let's go to the party!"

"I don't think I am…"

"Shut up and just enjoy!"

"It will be alright. We will accompany you. Fufu~ "

Law was helplessly pulled by Neptune and Vert. Even within awkwardness, he felt comfortable. He was in territory of the infamous Big Mom. He kept doubting and casting suspicion on whole situation. His experience with Doflamingo pirates wasn't very good despite long history there. Was there more than meet the eyes? Perhaps, rumor and reality were quite different. Could it be that Big Mom was so scary and ruthless that outer appearance looked this good? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Whole Cake Island**

"Here we are. Mama's island," Neptune shouted as they landed on the island.

"Oh wow…" Law was almost speechless.

What he saw was a beautifully decorated island filled with snacks. Although he already witnessed how other islands had food theme, this was something different. Whole Cake Castle was the most notable structure. He wondered whether almost everything was edible here. Of course, those annoying Homies were everywhere.

"Hello! Hello!"

"Tree! Tree!"

"Do they ever shut up?" Law grunted.

"They are just greeting us. Give them some respect," Noire said.

"Welcome back, ladies!" Randolph greeted them at the harbor, riding on his crane.

"Hey, Randolph. It's been awhile," Vert waved her hand. "Where have you been?"

"We raided a certain ship."

"What did you get? Blanc asked.

"Treasure box. It's filled with antiques."

"Good work. Mama will be happy," Neptune thumbed up.

"I know you guys are pirates, but it gives me chill to listen to what you just said," Law gulped. "Anyway, isn't he a talking rabbit? Is he a Homie, too?"

"Yes, mama can put soul into even animals," Noire explained.

"I heard you also brought treasure."

"Yes, it's more than enough to buy gift for mama," Vert continued. "On top of that, I am going to show off my brand new special tea."

"Vert isn't the only one. I bought books to fill the library. I know what kind of books mama likes."

"And I prepared new clothes for mama. I made it from special materials known for its resilience and toughness," Noire raised a box above her head. That must be her gift for Big Mom.

"What about you, Neptune?" Law switched his attention at Neptune.

"Me? Uh… I guess one of treasure? I haven't come up with anything new."

"I thought the treasure was supposed to be the gift."

"Well, only portion of them. We get to keep at least half of them for ourselves. Other portion goes to vault."

"Gaooo! Nice job on raid, ladies!"

"Oh, Pekoms! What did you bring for the party?" Vert asked.

"It was just monthly fee from Trump Island. Ever since demonstration, workers prepared fantastic snacks."

"Is he also Homie?" Law stared at Pekoms.

"No, he is a Mink," Blanc added.

"Mink?"

"They are pretty much animal men. Think about fishmen, but mammal."

"I see… it's hard to distinguish between Mink and animal based Homie since both can speak."

"You will get used to this. Mama's goal is the peaceful world without segregation. That's why you see many kinds of races living in our land."

"Yeah, I already heard that. Thanks for reminding me."

"All the preparation is done. Now, all we have to do is enjoy," Pekoms pointed at the castle.

There were wagons delivering goods at the castle. Townspeople nearby were also busy preparing. He also noticed that Homies and subordinates were working hard on carrying boxes and sacks. The sisters were coordinating and overseeing the whole operation. Law was impressed at how effectively and professionally they worked. They looked totally different from usual. After finishing their jobs, they returned to Law.

"Are you ready, Law?" Blanc reached out her hand.

"Yeah. I hope I won't draw attention."

"I am sure everyone will welcome you. We have your back."

"Come on! Let's get to the party!" Neptune quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Argh… you don't have to pull me like that!"

"Don't they look lovely together?" Vert smiled.

"Maybe… if we arrange marriage…" Noire mumbled.

"Like hell I would allow that!" Law yelled. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Law and Four Heart Sisters walked toward Whole Cake Castle. People around them greeted them. Law got much of their attention due to the fact that the sisters were accompanying him. It was like escorting a special guest. What kind of guest gets escorted by Four Heart Sisters? They wondered.

* * *

 **Certain place within Whole Cake Island**

"Oh… how long I waited for this day…" someone was murmuring within shadow. "Big Mom… I may be below your notice, but I never forgot… you will pay for what did to me."

The mysterious figure was holding and examining a certain vial.

"It took quite fortune to get this, but that's nothing compared to what I am going to accomplish. You won't see this coming. I doubt your inside is also iron balloon. I took extra precaution to come to this point, but it was easier than I anticipated. Still, I must be careful. I won't die till I take my revenge."


	19. Farewell

**In front of Whole Cake Castle**

"Oh wow…" Law was awestruck, looking at the castle.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Noire asked.

Law and Four Heart Sisters were in front of the castle. People around them were busy preparing and celebrating for Big Mom's birthday. There were Homies and subordinates moving goods into the castle. Few executives were overseeing the whole process. One of them was Smoothie.

"Hey, Sister Smoothie. What's up?" Neptune waved at her.

"Oh. Hey, Neptune. I am just checking few materials for juice. I got few special ingredients," Smoothie answered. "BTW, who is that boy?"

"This is Law," Vert answered

"My full name is Trafalgar Law," Law sternly answered.

"So you are the kid that treated Blanc," Smoothie glanced at him. "Are you here for mama's birthday party?"

"That wasn't my plan, but I was invited, so… you are very tall. Are you…"

"My father was from long leg tribe."

"I see… I already learned enough about Big Mom. I guess I kinda root her ideal… but definitely not her method."

"Pretty brave kid. Don't worry. Since you helped my little sister, you are more than welcome to our party. Just relax and be our guest."

"Hey look! Here comes the carriage!

"Are they…?"

"Yep. Just like usual."

Townspeople were chattering as the carriage approached. They stopped what they were doing and turned their sight on the carriage. They all anticipated who would come out of it. One by one, guests stepped out.

"Kyaa! Lady Stussi!"

"This never gets old."

"Morgans!"

"Thanks goodness. I am invited this time,"

"Du Feld!"

"Why did someone like you get invitation?"

"Welcome, Sir Brutus!"

"Let's just say I have good connection."

"Mr. Tillus!"

"Let's just enjoy the party instead of quarreling among us."

All of them walked toward the front gate within midst of crowds. Some of them responded to the crowds and waved at them. Others simply decided to act all mighty and ignore them. When reached the gate, someone came forth and greeted them.

"Welcome to the party!" It was Perospero. "Walking through the castle will take time. Please allow me escort you to the top."

"Isn't he the eldest brother?" Law asked.

"Right. He is about to perform his candy work," Noire whispered. "Look!"

"I will guide you…" Perospero swung his candy stick and spawned candy. "With my candy escalator!"

Candy transformed into a long, elegant escalator. It reached all the way to the top.

"Amazing."

"It's truly art."

"I never get tired of seeing this."

The guests complimented the escalator.

"Just hop on. You people are the last guests."

"Is this boy included?" Blanc pointed at Law and asked.

"Since you girls brought him, he must be one of our guests. So he is more than welcomed."

"Well… that went better than I expected," Law murmured.

"Kukuku… Quiet cute looking. I already heard what you did for my sister. Just think this part as your reward."

"I will. Thanks for hospitality."

"Come. Let's go," Vert yanked Law to her side.

With that, Law and Four Heart Sisters joined the guests on the escalator ride. As they moved toward the top, they looked around. Law was fascinated with vast view of Whole Cake Island. Once again, he realized scope of Four Emperors. Doflamingo couldn't even compete against this. He thought to himself. Law might have gone through hardship, but he was still a kid. Out of curiosity, he licked a part of the escalator. It was delicious enough to tempt him, but he got hold of himself. He decided to focus on the panorama.

"How is it?" Neptune asked.

"What?" Law looked back.

"Our land."

"Nothing short of amazing. I give you that."

"You betcha! Our party will be even more amazing!"

"Especially with our presents," Vert added.

"Speaking of presents, I brought gift from somewhere," Morgans intervened.

"Oh, what did you bring, Morgans?" Noire asked.

"It's secret. I will reveal it during the party, so wait, okay?"

"I traveled all across the globe to obtain certain treasure," Tillus also showed off.

"Oh, is this gift contest? We also brought treasure of our own. Especially from vault of Don Chinjao!" Neptune proudly claimed.

"Are you serious?" Du Feld doubted her claim.

"She is not lying. We did infiltrate his land and reclaim our stolen prize with extra treasure from the vault," Blanc explained further. "We barely managed to get out of there in one piece though."

"Still, that's quite feat you girls pulled," Stussi said.

"Hehe… Just watch us pull even more amazing work!"

"Well well! That's news to be posted on tomorrow's newspaper for sure!"

"Just make sure you write us tough and cool!"

"Morgans. Don't listen to Neptune," Noire intervened. "Just do your job. We will get news that is both honest and great."

"You will see what we brought in spade. Let's see whose gifts will satisfy most," Vert grinned.

"I was lost in thought about birthday gift. So I forgot to ask our new face," Brutus closely examined Law. "Who are you? Are you a guest as well?"

"My name is Law. And yes, thanks to these girls, I am a guest."

"You look pretty brave for a little boy," Stussi smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Flevance."

"You mean the country that got wiped out by Amber Lead Syndrome?" Tillus gasped.

"Another big news! So you are the survivor from there, huh? I don't see any sign of illness."

"That's because we helped him master his power and cure his illness," Vert explained. "And Amber Lead Syndrome is non-contagious just in case any of you freaks out."

"I see… that's why all of you are in fine shape…" Du Feld commented.

"Is he a new recruit?" Stussi asked.

"Hell, no!" Law bluntly yelled. "I am sick and tired of saying 'no' to that idea!"

"How many times did you girls ask this boy?"

"I guess enough to be annoyed like this… heh heh…" Neptune giggled.

"After this, I am going to leave. I swear… speaking of presents, where are all yours?"

"They are already sent to the top. Same about our guests' presents," Noire explained.

"I see… still, I will enjoy what's given."

Despite grumbling, Law actually felt warm-hearted and excited. He didn't feel like to be in territory of pirates. Panorama from all the way high only reinforced that idea. Casual chat with these people rather felt natural for him. This was totally different from his life in Donquiote Family. With this in mind, Law kept conversation. Eventually, they arrived at the top of Whole Cake Castle.

* * *

 **Top of Whole Cake Castle**

When they reached the top, they could already hear noise of crowds across the door. The party must've been almost full.

"You know the drill. No weapons allowed although I already know you never bring them here in the first place."

"All checked. You are good to go."

Subordinates made sure guests were not armed.

"We used to check guests ourselves," Blanc said. "Now, we leave it to our underlings. We trained them."

"Not bad… still, I am pretty sure there are plenty of people looking for Big Mom's head," Law chuckled bit, looking at the whole process. "I mean… she is one of the four emperors. She should be targeted by many… right?"

"But there is a reason why mama is one of the emperors," Noire glanced at him.

"Yeah. Whole iron balloon body? What about inside?"

"I heard she just ignored whatever poison got into her," Neptune whispered.

"Iron stomach… I wish I could dissect her to study her anatomy just for once…"

"That's pretty bold idea you are cooking, Law."

"You are all good to go. Enjoy the party," one of subordinates informed them after checking them.

"Welcome. Please come inside," the door Homie opened itself.

There were other guests along with Big Mom family. They were already enjoying the party before birthday candles were even lit. In front of them, Smoothie was waiting with juice ingredients.

"Welcome. Want some drink?" Smoothie asked.

"Yo~ Smoothie!" Morgans greeted

"What do we have today?" Stussi asked.

"Giant golden beetle from Mount Tassari? Boy who cheated on 200 girls? Howling five-headed wolf?"

"I will take the boy."

"Right away," Smoothie answered and proceeded to squeeze the boy."

"Aaaaaah!" The boy kept screaming as juice was squeezed out of his boy.

She handed cups filled with juice to each guest. Then, they gently tasted it.

"Excellent aroma!"

"It feels great when it goes over my throat."

"Hey, Sister Smoothie!" Neptune waved her hand.

"Oh, here are our lovely Four Heart Sisters," Smoothie greeted back while handing out the cups. "And what do we have here? A boy?"

"He is our guest," Blanc said.

"So you are Law, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Our family's information gathering is top-notch. Information within our territory is within palms of our hands."

"Well. That went pretty fast."

"I already heard how you healed my sister. So you are more than welcome. Mama is very pleased to meet you."

"I know you don't know my stance on this matter, but I don't want to repeat this…"

"He is not interested in joining our family. Let's respect his decision," Vert came forth.

"Hmm… too bad… hopefully, this party lightens up your mood and changes your mind. In the meantime, just enjoy the party. Here. Take this drink."

"Um… is it really safe to drink?" Law asked with disgusted look.

"Didn't you see other guests enjoying it?" Noire pointed at other guests. They were seemingly enjoying the drink to heart's content.

"Okay… here I go!" He gulped and poured the juice into his mouse. He frowned in fear, but he quickly changed his mind. "Huh… not bad… actually… it's pretty good!"

"See? I told you so."

"There are many kinds of foods to enjoy, so let's go taste them all! Also, there should be our works here, so look out for them, Law!" Neptune spanked his back and ran to certain spot.

"Just stay in this hall. Don't get lost, okay?" Vert smiled.

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself… anyway, when is Big Mom going to show up?"

"It looks like she is taking longer than expected. She should be here soon."

"You don't have to stick to me all day. I can introduce myself to others. Just let me off for once."

"Okay. Just contact me if you need help," she departed to meet and greet other guests.

The party was pretty crowded. The place was colorfully decorated with snacks of all kinds. People of diverse backgrounds gathered up and chattered. This was almost like dream. Law wandered around and tried to taste everything the party could offer. Chocolate, coffee, tea, macaron, etc… eventually, he stumbled upon one particular snack.

"What's this?" he mumbled, closely examining the snack.

"They are manju," Blanc explained while offering them to other guests. "These are my specialties."

"So you made these, Blanc?"

"Yes. I'm pretty confident in my work."

"Okay," he took a bite without hesitation. "Hmm…."

"How is it?"

"Pretty good. I like mixture of sweetness and bit of sourness. Texture is pretty fluffy."

"There are kinds of manjus. Just eat to your heart's content."

"Thanks," Law proceeded to enjoy each different manju. Just tasting each one started filling his stomach faster than expected. They were that delicious. "Maybe, I should think about how much I can eat…"

Law decided to stop eating and look around. He carefully examined participants. So far, he didn't see anyone too suspicious. He was trying to find a chance to pay back by figuring out potential party crasher. So he thought to himself. He knew that this was Big Mom's territory, but there must be people crazy enough to aim for her head. She was one of the most infamous pirates after all. Perhaps, people already attempted various methods to take her down. Law kept thinking. Then, he pondered why he decided to pay back when he didn't do the same for Doflamingo. Although he was cruel, he still provided Law food, shelter and training. But, he realized that they were trying to use Law for their own good. Maybe, Corazon's death was more than tipping point. And these girls honored his death by helping Law master his power. And they were not trying to use Law to their advantages. Law slowly started justifying his action and decision. While wandering around the hall, he eventually arrived at certain spot… where there was none but Law and them. He happened to eavesdrop conversation… nefarious one at that.

"Did you finish everything?"

"Yes, I made sure to put the special poison into Big Mom's plate. I double checked her pattern and what she will pick."

"Good. The poison is very expensive and difficult to obtain, so we must make everything count!"

"We spent a whole year sneaking here and earning their trust."

"I know… remember. We have nothing to back off. This is for our lost kingdom. Better honor it in death than live in shame at least."

"Who are these guys?" Law murmured. "I better tell others before…"

 ***Bump***

Law bumped into someone.

"Oh~ what have we here?" the guy said, grabbing Law's arm.

"Hey! Let me… wait… you are!"

"Even though you are a kid, you are still a witness we can't ignore."

"Hey, Brutus! Did you just…"

"Yes, saved your ass as well as our plan. I can't believe you guys are this careless."

"Sorry. We didn't think anyone would come here during the party."

"Just tie him up and wrap his mouth."

"R-right!" the other guy quickly tied Law's arms and legs. Then, he wrapped Law's mouth with bandana.

"Oop oop!"

"Good. Let's proceed our plan."

"Roger!" The other two responded.

The three conspirators left the place. After making sure they were far away from him, Law started using his power.

 **Zzzzz~**

Law formed the operation room. Then, he tried to remember what he read from the book. He looked for replacement nearby. He switched his position with a candy. Law was freed from shackle.

"Phew~ glad that they didn't know about my power. I should stay low while trying to inform others."

 **Few minutes later**

 ***Pop pop!***

 ***Pah-pa-rah!***

Firework and trumpets signaled the main event. The birthday cake was already placed at the center. The cake's theme was strawberry. Streusen picked absolute high quality strawberries. Big Mom was already drooling.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here comes today's protagonist Big Mom!" The announcer shouted through a mic.

"Yeah! Big Mom!"

"Happy birthday mama!"

"Hahahaha~ mamamama!" Big Mom laughed out loud. "Thank you all for joining my birthday party!"

"Since our main star is here, let's sing birthday song!" The announcer raised his fist up for the signal.

Then, everybody started singing.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday dear Big Mom/mama/Linlin!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Hurray!"

 ***Whistle***

 ***Clap clap!***

Sound of joy filled the place. Big Mom grinned so widely that her mouth stretched all the way to her eyes. But she didn't forget one important step: blowing candles. There were total 6 huge candles. They were more like torches, but to someone big like Big Mom, they were candles. She inhaled deeply and breathed out. With just one breathe, all the fire on the candles was extinguished.

"Now with that done, take my gift! I traveled all the way to uncharted island to get this!"

"Please take mine as well!"

"I obtained this from black market!"

"Thank you for all these gifts! What kind of treasures are in those boxes?"

Guests gathered up and brought their gifts. Gifts started piling up.

"Just as usual. They are here for building/keeping relationship with mama," Blanc commented. "Having us on their back is good insurance or trump card that they don't want to miss."

"Hey, Blanc!" Law whispered.

"Oh, Law. You came back. How was it?"

"That's not why I am here! I saw three guys planning to take down Big Mom! They tied me up there, but I managed to escape with my devil fruit power."

"Say what!?"

"Shhhh! Blanc! Quiet down! They will hear us!"

"O-oh sorry."

"We need to inform others without alerting those three. One of them is Brutus."

"Really? Hmm… I should've seen that coming… there was always something fishy about that guy, but I never got any chance to prove it."

"I only know faces of other two. And their plan is poisoning food that Big Mom will eat. They said they had only small quantity of it, so they must've put poison on one specific food. Do you have any lead?"

"Probably the birthday cake although it's huge."

"I figured that as well, but that means multiple casualties."

"The enemies don't care about other victims as long as they get their job done. I will try to warn mama without causing suspicion."

"I will inform other three. Then, what those guys planted beside poison," Law pointed his thumb at certain direction. "Better be safe than sorry later."

"Good. Don't get spotted," Blanc slowly began to move toward Big Mom, passing through a bunch of people.

Law also started walking toward other three sisters. It looked like they were all busy accommodating guests. Law looked around to make sure those three men wouldn't spot him. After carefully moving around, Law finally reached Noire.

"Hey, Noire! We have emergency!"

"Oh hey, Law. What do you mean emergency?" Noire turned back and asked.

"Brutus. He is planning to kill Big Mom with poison. He probably poisoned the cake."

"What?"

"And he has other two men working for him. Those two men were working here to get their chance. Blanc went to Big Mom to inform her."

"Good. Then, it's up to us to catch them," she clenched her fist.

"We should tell others without alerting those three. We don't know what they have beside the poison. I remember their faces, so count on me."

"Lead the way."

Law and Noire began their mission. They informed other family members about the plot. On the other hand, Blanc almost reached Big Mom.

"It's time to unbox the gift boxes!" Big Mom shouted in joy.

Was it fate's play or coincidence? Something unusual happened. Perospero tasted the cake before Big Mom.

"Hmm… pretty good. As expected from… kuk!" Perospero vomited blood.

"Brother Peros!"

"Master Perospero!"

"Damn it! I am too late!" Blanc gritted her teeth.

"He is cough up blood! Why?"

"The cake is poisoned!" Blanc shouted. "Brutus is behind all this!"

"Sir Brutus?"

"Oh hey there. That's quite bold accusation," Brutus shuddered. "I have been a regular here for long time. What proof you got?"

"Well. I have a witness for your plot. There is no running away from this."

"And I am that witness," Law came forward. "And here are your accomplices."

"Sorry…" one of the two men said. They were all tied up.

"With this, your plan failed," Katakuri stared at Brutus while stepping on the two.

"Are you prepared to reap for your deed?" Big Mom stared at him with scary eyes.

"Ha… just like this… I don't think I can live up to my fallen kingdom…" Brutus mumbled. "At least, I will bring someone with me!"

Brutus quickly grabbed Perospero and held him as a hostage. Then, he pointed his gun at Perospero.

"Don't move! Any funny move, this guy is as good as dead!"

"Oh are you that desperate? I thought you were pretty resolute on your mission," Law smirked.

"Shut up! You have no idea what this old hag did to me! After she destroyed my kingdom… kingdom of Valosa… I had to live miserable life! After all that, I finally got my chance... only to be ruined by you, brat!"

"Brother Katakuri… should we…" Blanc asked.

"You will… but with his help," Katakuri stared at Law.

Next, Law quickly winked at Blanc, signaling next move. Blanc nodded to accept his proposal. Law already formed his room while stirring up. Almost nobody noticed this because they focused so much on commotion.

"Shamble…"

Suddenly, Blanc was replaced with the gun that Brutus was holding.

"What the…" Brutus could barely mutter.

Then, she quickly summoned her hammer and smacked him.

 ***Smash!***

"Argh…" he was smashed all the way cross, leaving Perospero on the ground.

"We need to treat Brother Peros fast!" Blanc shouted.

"Medic! Doctor! Get them fast!" Oven who was watching from afar yelled.

"Don't worry. I may not be a doctor, but I know how to extract harmful substance from body," Law said as he prepared to do his work. "I did it on myself, so trust me."

"Kid? How can we trust life of Master Perospero on this kid?" One subordinate complained.

"Shush! Vert and I witnessed his miracle. He has our back," Blanc came in his defense.

"She is right. And I foresee how he is going to do that," Katakuri also backed them up.

"If Katakuri trusts him, let him be," Big Mom gave permission. "But you better fail."

So began Law's medical operation. People around him became dead silent. Four Heart Sisters already explained how his power worked, so nobody would freak out at dissection. Law cut Perospero's body and started taking out poison through dissect dimension.

"Is that devil fruit?" Pekomz asked.

"Yeah. According to the encyclopedia, it's ope ope fruit," Vert explained.

"Brother Peros… hang in there!" Neptune cheered on him.

After sweating and making sure all the poison was drained, Law put Perospero's body back together and collapsed on the floor. Others came closer to Perospero to check. Perospero got back to his sense.

"Brother Peros… are you alright?" Noire asked.

"Yeah… I think I am fine now," he commented on his health.

"Hurray! Master Perospero is saved!"

"Yes! You did it, Law!" Neptune shouted, hugged and rubbed her cheek against Law's.

"S-stop it. It wasn't much," Law blushed.

"Hey, kids. Thank for saving my son. What's your name?" Big Mom looked at him.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you in person, Big Mom."

"As a reward, I can grant you anything you want."

"Well, this was supposed to be payback for all the hospitality I received here."

"You don't have to be so humble. Mamama~ You not only saved my son, but also prevented their plan. What do you want? Position in our family? Money?"

"If you put it that way… can I ask for a ship? Just a small one. I plan to form my own pirate group."

"That's quite simple request compared to compensation for what you did. But you can be under my flag for alliance."

"No thank you. I already made my mind before I stepped my feet on this land. No offense to you, but please honor my request."

"Hahaha~ mamama~ what a brave boy. Pirates should do whatever their hearts content," Big Mom examined him up close. "You are living up to that motto. I like that. Very well… I will grant your request."

"Thanks. And this guy should take some rest. He is very weakened by the poison," Law pointed at the cake. "And that cake is definitely not safe. Discard it immediately."

"Guards! Get him to infirmary!" Katakuri ordered nearby guards.

"Yes, sir!"

"My birthday cake…"

"Don't worry, mama. Streusen prepared extra ingredients. He should be finishing another cake," Vert approached Big Mom with a plate holding a cup and teapot. "My special tea should calm you down long enough before the replacement cake arrives."

"Thank you, Vert. Your tea is one of delight in my life."

"Shouldn't we celebrate not just mama but also our savior, Law?" Neptune approached Law and tapped "He saved mama and Brother Peros and foiled their plan."

"Another big news! A mysterious boy saved the eldest son of Big Mom! This will decorate the front page for sure!" Morgans was busy taking a bunch of pictures.

"Let's welcome our savior!" Noire grabbed and raised Law's hand.

"Hurray!" Homies and underlings tossed Law upward. They kept repeating despite his protest.

"Hey! Let me go!" Law wriggled while floating.

"Thank you for saving Master Perospero!"

Others watched the scene calmly with smile on their faces.

"I see bright future ahead of that boy," Katakuri commented.

"Right? He is a fast learner. And good planner on top of that. Too bad, he doesn't want to stay with us…" Vert sighed.

"Let him be. He earned his right and reward. Maybe, we will see him again."

"For now, let's forget the awful memory and celebrate!" Neptune raised her cup and shouted.

"Here are my special drinks, everyone!" Smoothie handed juice she squeezed out of special ingredients.

"Yeah! Hail Law!"

The party took unexpected turn, but it turned out great in the end. Law stole spotlight from Big Mom, but she didn't mind that. She were very grateful for his action. Although she was a notorious pirate, Big Mom still had her honor code. Law was surrounded by many people for whole day. He received all the gratitude and reward Big Mom Pirates offered.

* * *

 **Outside of Whole Cake Castle**

The sun already passed the horizon. It was pretty dark. Law asked Blanc to move him out of the castle after the party was over. She transformed and gently carried him to the ground. Other three were busy dealing with other stuff such as investigation on assassination attempt and cleaning up the mess.

"Thanks, Blanc," Law said.

"No problem. Did you enjoy the party?" Blanc asked, reverting back to her normal form.

"Yes, more than enough. Still… I am surprised that Big Mom easily accepted my request."

"Mama is pretty generous time to time. Considering what you did today, I have no doubt anyone in our family has objection on mama's decision."

"Good job on making me feel good about this place, but still, my decision is still same."

"I know. Your ship will be ready at the harbor. Mama also said she will grant you some Homies and supplies."

"Well, those are nice bonus."

"It would be irresponsible to hand you only one ship."

"I see…" Law murmured. "H-hey, Blanc…"

"What's the matter?"

Suddenly, it became quiet. Neither of them spoke up. They kept silence for a while.

"W-w-will you miss me?" Law finally opened his mouth.

"Of course, I will."

"That's pretty fast and straight forward answer."

"Will you miss us?" Blanc asked seriously.

"I would be lying if I say I won't," he turned his head sideway and blushed.

"Hmm… you look cute when you blush like that," she giggled.

"Don't try to tease me."

"I am not. I am just being honest."

"Blanc. What are you…"

Before he could finish his line, Blanc's lips made contact with his. Law's face became even more crimson. On top of that, Blanc's arms were already locking on his neck, making sure he wouldn't escape from her kiss.

"Oop!" Law tried to resist with his eyes wide open.

"Umm~" Blanc moaned erotically.

After the French kiss, Blanc let go of him.

"W-what was that for?"

"Did you like it?"

"I-I am still a…"

"Kid? Didn't you say you are not a kid?"

"Yeah. Urgh… I mean… this is too much of jumping to next level of relationship."

"I look just as old as you are, so take it easy."

"That's not what I…"

"Oh my! How romantic!" Vert suddenly appeared and clapped.

"Hey! Are you trying to have Law all for yourself!?" Neptune pouted.

"I didn't know you were this bold, Blanc," Noire smiled.

"Were you three watching the whole scene!?" Law freaked out. "Since when?"

"Since you two became dead silent," Vert winked.

"You two really looked lovely," Noire said, "Maybe, if we set arrangement…"

"Noire!" Law yelled.

"I'm just kidding."

"Hic! No fair! I want to have fun as well!" Neptune rushed and pounced at Law. "Take this! Neptune kiss!"

"Uh… oop!" Law fell on the ground and received the second kiss.

"Oh my! Are you trying to form harem with us, Law?" Vert giggled.

"Absolutely not! W-wait... Is Neptune drunk? She smells..." Law pushed Neptune's face aside and yelled. But, Neptune came right back at him again. "Oop oop!"

"Yeah, she is like that when she gets drunk," Blanc explained.

"We are Four Heart Sisters, so we should do things together," Noire ran toward them and hugged them.

"You gotta be kidding..." Law gulped.

"You are right, Noire. Together," Vert also joined lovely session and rubbed her boobs against Law's face.

"Guys… I can't… breath…"

The night passed like flow of river as they enjoyed their last moment together. However, they weren't only ones peeping the scene.

"They look really good together," Smoothie commented, watching them from far away.

"Like he is a part of our family already," Katakuri added.

"Maybe, if we push harder…"

"Don't. Mama already made her decision. Let's leave it at that," Katakuri objected.

"That boy could've been really valuable asset, soir," Baron Tamago said, carefully observing them. "But you are right, Master Katakuri. Mama already made her mind, and we must respect her and the boy's decision."

"Is the ship ready for him?"

"Yes, Master Katakuri. It's loaded with supplies as commanded," a nearby subordinates said. "Homies will be added with soul mama extracted today."

"Let's make farewell party worth remembering for him," Katakuri said.

"You are right. We should show him that BMP is generous to those who help us," Smoothie closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

 **Next day. Whole Cake Island Harbor**

"So this is it," Blanc looked at Law.

"Yes. I am leaving," Law tried to say in stern tone.

Harbor was crowded with people for Law's farewell ceremony.

"Oh please, don't leave us!"

"We will treat you well!"

"I think I am so used to these guys that I don't mind them anymore," Law glanced at Homies around him. Then he looked at his ship.

It was a small, nice ship. Law was glad that he received a ship that was right size for him. Not too big or too small.

"Hey, kid," Perospero walked toward him. "Thanks for saving my life."

"I have a name, and it's Law."

"Oh, sorry that I forgot to call you by your name. I was so groggy. Ahem! Law, you have my gratitude. I hope you make safe journey."

"You can come back at any time and join us," Big Mom gently patted Law.

"…Only time will tell. Thank you for the ship, supplies and companions."

"They are Homies. I used souls extracted from Brutus and his men to make them. They will last few months."

"Urgh… that kinda freaks me out since I was briefly captured by them."

"Don't worry. Homies absolutely obey my command which is accompany you to their dying breath."

"Well. That's relief," Law stepped on his ship.

"And we will accompany you throughout your journey!" Law's Homies jumped and called him.

"Okay… let's get along."

"Law!" Neptune shouted. "Take care!"

"You, too," Law replied.

"Come back at any time!" Blanc raised her voice.

"We will miss you so much!" Vert did the same.

"When you come back, I will make nice clothes for you!" Noire wiped bit of tear from her eyes and waved her hand.

"We will see about that," Law spread a sail and began to operate the ship. "Farewell, guys! Thank you for all the help!"

"Goodbye, Law!" Everyone at the harbor shouted at the same time.

Law almost shed tear, but he hid it from others. He kept looking at them as the ship departed further away from the island. Many of them kept waving their hands. They made sure Law had last good impression. After the island couldn't be seen, Law set course to certain location… to search companions… to form his own pirate group. With this, his time in Big Mom Pirates ended.


	20. Our little sister

**Warning. Bath scene ahead.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"What kind of man is mama going to marry this time?" Neptune asked.

"A man from three eyes tribe," Perospero answered.

"Really?" Noire opened her eyes wide.

"I heard that mama is aiming for special trait of that tribe. It may be the key to reaching Raftel."

"Sweet!" I can't wait till mama gets title of pirate king!"

"More like pirate queen, Neptune," Blanc nitpicked on what she said.

"You girls weren't around when Gold Roger sneaked in and stole our Poneglyph," Katakuri explained. "But this time, we must make sure mama reclaims that title."

"We are doing our best by doing our parts," Vert smiled with eyes closed. "And we should support each other as siblings. We were born from the same womb after all. It doesn't matter. Different ethnicity or father."

"That's the spirit, Vert."

"Let's welcome our next sibling!"

* * *

 **On birth of next sibling**

"Uwaa!" a newborn baby from Big Mom cried.

"Look at her, girls. This is your new little sister," Big Mom proudly carried and showed the baby to her other children.

"She looks beautiful…" Vert murmured.

"Oh, cutie cutie~" Neptune tickled and teased her.

"Like an angel from heaven…" Blanc stared at her.

"Did you decide her name, mama?" Katakuri asked.

"Yes. She is Pudding. Charlotte Pudding."

"Oh, did you name her pudding because that's my favorite food, mama?"

"No, it's in more in line with whole food theme I have been going for."

"But there have been some exception like us, right?"

"Right. Anyway, from now on, take good care of Pudding just like rest of your siblings, got it?"

"Understood, mama!" Four Heart Sisters and other Big Mom family members answered at the same time.

* * *

 **After several years**

"Look! This girl has freaking three eyes!"

"Wah! Such weird looking girl."

"Stop it!"

Charlotte Pudding yelled. She was being bullied by kids surrounding her. One of them was pulling up her hair. Some kids threw stuff at her. Others were making fun of her look… her third eye.

"Ew~ she has three eyes! She is a monster!"

"Kya! Monster! Go away!"

"What should we go with her? Gouge out her third eye?"

"Who dare bully and hurt my sister?" Vert came in and hit the boy who was holding Pudding with non-sharp side of her spear.

"Argh! Who… oh…" the boy quickly frightened right after he saw who hit her. "V-V-Vert!? O-one of Four Heart Sisters from Big Mom Pirates!?"

"Did she say that girl is her sister?" one of the bullies startled.

"Does that mean…" other boy gulped.

"Yes. You guys just picked on Big Mom Pirates," Vert fiercely stared at them while standing in front of Pudding. "You bully my sister one more time, I won't go easy on you guys."

"Heek! W-we are sorry! We didn't know this girl was your sister!"

"Please forgive us!"

"Hmmm…"

Vert glimpsed at them. She pointed her spear at them and warned them.

"Okay. I will let you guys off this time, but next time, it won't be pretty. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The kids ran off like there would be no tomorrow. After watching them disappearing from her sight, Vert turned her sight back at her little sister. Her cold expression softened and warmed up.

"Pudding. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Sister Vert," Pudding snipped while trying to wipe away tear. "I-I… was so… scared…"

"Don't worry. I am here."

"Do… you think I am ugly?"

"Did those kids call you ugly?"

"Yes…"

"How could they say that? Your eyes look beautiful!" Vert said, grabbing Pudding's hand and looking at her third eye.

"You don't find my eyes repulsive?" Pudding started calming down.

"Absolutely not! They are your charm! You should cherish them and ignore those who pick on you."

"Even mama?"

"Did mama say something about your eyes?"

"She told me to cover my third eye with my hair…"

"Hmm… that's not like mama who pursue racial equality and world peace… we have siblings from different races. Prim and Praline are half mermaids. They have unique appearance, yet I haven't seen anyone pick on them for their looks. I think I better talk to mama about this."

"Sis! No! You will get beat up!" Pudding tried to stop Vert.

"Don't worry. I know mama. She may be compulsive and cruel time to time, but there is a reason why we still follow her. But I will wait for the chance to talk about this issue later. Right now, she is not in good mood. So just trust me, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Good. Let's head to my house. Other three should be waiting there."

Vert transformed and carried Pudding. Then, she ascended and flew straight to Tea Island.

"Ah… it feels good… this cool wind… I am jealous."

"Jealous of my ability?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry about drowning in sea on top of that since it's not devil fruit."

"True… but you have quality of your own. You have those beautiful eyes. You are good at making chocolate. You have devil fruit that allows you to steal and edit anyone's memory…"

"Stop! You are giving me too much credit!"

"No, I am not! I am just being honest here. Don't be shy," Vert hugged Pudding even more tightly. "No matter what happens, I will be with you. Just as I care all of my siblings, I will take good care of you."

"Sis…" Pudding started crying. "I love you, sis…"

"I love you, too."

Both of them lovingly hugged each other. Pudding put her face between her compassionate sister's cleavages. The sensation was soft and warm. It was something absent from Big Mom. Big Mom's children learned that they should cherish bond within family. Although Big Mom told her children to get along with one another, she had shown cruel side. Despite being blood relationship, Big Mom family was run with iron fist rather than love of family. It was ironic that Whitebeard Pirates showed much greater love and compassion despite having none of actual family bond. Were origins of Big Mom and Whitebeard so different? Perhaps, but Big Mom's children had no idea about Big Mom's past. All they learned from Big Mom's cruel nature was that bond among siblings was almost essential. Even then, Vert's love of her siblings was extraordinary. That was a reason why she had been revered.

"We are here," Vert said.

"Oh… That was fast," Pudding slowly opened her eyes.

They arrived at Tea Island, Vert's land. Anyone seeing this island would know that the island was all about tea. Even without seeing the image, they should be able to guess that by smell. Pudding felt nirvana just by smelling scent. It felt like all her worry and depression almost vanquished. It was thanks to Vert's continuous effort and research on her expertise: tea. She was second to none when it came to tea. Her tea could soothe Big Mom even in her hunger frenzy state… at least temporarily… the feat that no other family member could accomplish. All this thought passed through Pudding's mind. It felt like aeon yet, in reality, it was brief moment. Vert was already descending in front of her house.

"Here we are."

"Yeah… this house always looks beautiful."

Vert gently put Pudding on her feet and reverted back to her normal form.

"Guys! My little sister is wounded! Treat her asap!"

"Understood!" all Homies in the area answered at the same time.

"Oh you look hurt! Quickly! Get inside!" The door Homie opened itself.

"They should be getting medicine from the house, Lady Vert!"

"Good. I will prepare special tea that should be fantastic in this situation," Vert went ahead to check her tea collection.

"How did you end up like this, Lady Pudding?"

"Uh… those bullies…"

"Oh how bad! Don't worry. We will patch your wound fast!" One of the Homies said, putting medicine on her wound. Then, other Homie put bandage on her.

"Guys… can I ask one thing?"

"What is it, m'lady?"

"Do you think my third eye is gross?"

"No! We don't think so!"

"Really?"

"I mean… we would be lying we never found you… repulsive…," a clock Homie murmured. "But thanks to Lady Vert, we got over that."

"I see…"

"Now that I think about it, I see charm in your eyes."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you stop putting hair on your forehead," a candle stand Homie smiled and looked at her third eye.

"We have Lady Praline who has teeth that stick out, yet no one bats eye on her!"

"But isn't third eye more gross?" Pudding asked.

"It's matter of perspective, but I believe even mama will get used to your eye someday."

"Thanks. That made me feel better."

"With pleasure!"

Pudding kept walking as Homies treated her wound. Then, she saw rest of Four Heart Sisters waiting on the table.

"Oh, hey Pudding! … What happened to you?" Neptune waved her hand and greeted.

"Those wounds…" Blanc stared at her. "Who did that?"

"It wasn't much," Pudding tried to pretend it wasn't big deal.

"I don't think so. It's bully, right?" Noire examined her up closely.

"Right…"

"Ah damn! If I were there, I would've kicked their asses so much that they would never dream of laying finger on my little sister!" Neptune growled and smacked the table.

"Sis Vert already took care of that."

"I see. As expected nothing short of sisterly love from her," Blanc sighed out of relief.

"Yeah. She really cares about all the siblings more than any of us does," Noire commented.

"Anyway, why did they target you?"

"My third eyes… speaking of that, what do you think about my eye?"

"It looks beautiful. Simple," Neptune snorted.

"We have races of all kinds, so I don't know what big deal about three eyes is."

"You think so?"

"We have people from long legs, long arms, and fishermen and so on."

"But then, why did mama find my eyes so ugly that she told me to hide my eye with my hair?"

"No one is perfect. Even mama has flaws," Blanc explained. "That's hypocrisy coming from mama. Then again, everyone has different opinion."

"Yeah, but I think mama should change her opinion about this issue. That's so unlike her since she keeps talking about building paradise for every race."

"Sis Vert told me that she will talk to mama about this issue, but I am afraid what will happen to her…"

"Nah, don't worry. Vert will take care of it without trouble. She managed to convince mama to switch punishment from destroying whole nation to sacrificing few," Neptune explained.

"Just trust on me, okay?" Vert marched in with a plate filled with cups and teapot. The teapot was emitting strong and ecstatic aroma. She gently poured the tea into each cup. Then, she offered the tea to Pudding. "Here. Take this. This should calm you."

"Thanks," Pudding breathed deeply. Next, she slowly gulped the tea. It was right temperature right off the bat. Not too hot. Just warm. After brief silence, she exhaled deeply. She felt way better. It was like her mind completely relaxed. "That's better. Your knowledge of tea is unmatched, sis. What's this tea?"

"Heavenly Chamomile from Talos Isle with bit of mix idea I came up with. This tea is good for both mental and physical health. As mental health improves, it also improves healing. I brought seed from that isle and planted it on one of my plantation. I can grow almost all kinds of tea on this island. I am still searching for more variety."

"Talk about dedication," Noire shuddered.

"You aren't behind when it comes to dedication, Noire. You have many clothes you personally crafted. I lost how many times you gave clothes to mama and others including even non-family members. I still have pajama you crafted for my birthday."

"V-Vert!"

"There is nothing to be ashamed about that. Actually, you should be proud of your skill and work!"

"Vert has a point. I am still trying to master my specialty," Blanc said while reading a book. "Our skill and talent are for betterment of our family."

"Anyway, now that I think about it, aren't there other people who showed negative reaction to our lovely little sister?" Neptune pondered with eyes closed. "I think we should start disciplining folks in our land."

"Sis Neptune. I think you are going too far!"

"No, Pudding. She has a point," Noire objected. "If we leave this kind of discrimination, it will later accumulate and hurt mama's image. Ultimately, Big Mom Pirates' reputation as well. It's better to take out root of the problem before it grows too much."

"But like I said, one step at a time. I will tread carefully. However, it would be better if you three cooperate on this matter."

"Of course, we will, Vert! Who do you think we are? We are Four Heart Sisters! We may have difference, but we work together to solve problem!"

"I will definitely discipline my land at the very least," Blanc said and finally tasted the tea.

"Hopefully, we will become good models among family. So that should settle this issue. Anyway, Pudding. It looks like your clothes got all dirty. Would you mind trying new clothes I made?"

"T-thanks, Sis Noire."

"Guys! Bring that clothes set!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Homies quickly responded and headed somewhere.

"Uh… when did you bring the clothes?"

"Just coincidence. I was bringing bunch of clothes to rest of the family through our ship."

"Oh… I see…" Neptune was about to tease Noire.

"But of course, Pudding was also on my list, so knock it off, Neptune."

"Lady Noire! Here is the clothes set you ordered!" Homies shouted.

"Good. Here Pudding," Noire unfolded and presented the clothes to Pudding. "Try it."

"O-okay…" Pudding started undressing.

"Oh my!"

"Uh, Vert. Why are you drooling?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is siscon."

"Sis… you are making me nervous…"

"Oh don't mind me. What's wrong with me watching you now? All of us here are girls and family."

After undressing carefully, Pudding revealed her body with underwear. Unlike Vert, other three either watching carefully or smiling. Then, she started wearing pants first and shirts later. Next, she walked in front of a mirror to check herself. The clothes nicely fit her. Most parts looked pretty loose, but end of each clothes wrapped arms and legs pretty nicely.

"This looks so wonderful. Thank you, sis Noire. Your sense of style is top-notch!"

"Heh heh, it wasn't much."

"Everytime you bring clothes for each of our family, I admire your skill and passion. I don't know when I will get my specialty."

"Don't worry, Pudding. We all took time to reach where we are. You are just starting. I am sure you will find your specialty one day."

"It's irony that I am the minister of pudding because I love pudding so much. Oh ho. Mama just named you Pudding. It wasn't pun intended. Sorry that I took position that shares your name."

"No, it's okay. It's no big deal. I will see what other position I can seek."

"Good. You have our back. Since this becomes our own tea party, how about we add snack? Here come my new recipe: banana chocolate pudding!"

"Let's see how much you improved," Blanc smirked and picked up a spoon.

"It looks good. This fine texture and color."

"Let's taste it."

They all took bite and ponder for a moment. Smiles started filling their faces. Various emotion and thought passed through their mind.

"It's refreshing," Vert hummed with eyes closed.

"Yeah… you found brand new taste," Blanc looked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah I spent whole week on coming up with new recipe."

"When it comes to pudding, even head chef won't be a match to you, sis."

"Nothing short of quality. Just watch me become the world best pudding master!" Neptune claimed with arms crossed.

"I have to admit that sounds funny due to unintended pun," Noire tried to suppress her laughter.

"Hey! I am totally serious here!"

"It can't be helped due to your track record," Blanc stared at Neptune.

They spent their own tea party and forgot how fast time passed. Pudding almost forgot her bad experience. She felt relieved that her sisters cared her. It wasn't like other siblings treated her badly, but these four were like roses within harsh environment. As long as she had them on her back, nothing would go wrong.

"Oh wow. Time surely went fast," Neptune said, looking at the sun on the horizon.

"I guess the party is over," Noire put down her cup.

"Tea party is over, but there is another party left," Vert smiled.

"Let me guess. Bath party," Blanc guessed.

"Correct. It's been a while since we bathed together."

"Yeah, you took bath with other siblings since then."

"That's because all three of you were busy settling your own land."

"Now that we are used to, land management is walk in park! And it's been a while since we did fanservice scene, so now is the good time!"

"Are you sure, sis? I still have bandages on me."

"Those are waterproof, so you can bath without problem."

"I see… if you put it that way…"

"Alright then. Let's roll!"

"Kyaa!"

Neptune pulled Pudding toward the bathroom. Others followed from behind. When they reached the bathroom, Neptune quickly began to undress Pudding.

"Sis Neptune! I can do it myself!"

"Don't worry. I am doing very carefully! And it's older sister's duty to check little sister!"

"You took words out of my mouth, Neptune," Vert said while taking off her own clothes. "But I will let you handle her for a while."

"Next time, we should invite others."

"Good idea actually. We should set bath party like mama set up tea party!"

"I am not sure mama would approve that," Noire said, unzipping her bra. "But then again, even if she doesn't allow it, we can set it all for ourselves… and possibly other siblings who will agree with."

"True. Mama said pirates should do whatever their hearts desire," Blanc smiled bit, being whole naked.

"I think we are all set! Let's go!"

"Hmm… this aroma… is relaxing… yet intoxicating… you changed, modified and improved your bathroom again, right sis?" Pudding commented.

"Correct. You have pretty good sense of smell," Vert winked at her.

"No no… it's hard not to recognize the change. Especially after visiting here few times at least."

"I still have a way to go at least. I wish people around the world naturally recognize me as master of tea."

"But you are already. You are the minister of tea."

"I appreciate your compliment, but that's far from truth. You see people like mama or Mihawk. Everybody immediately thinks of Four Emperors and the world strongest swordsman. I don't think I have reached such level of reputation."

"You hold title of Four Heart Sisters."

"Yes, that's our group name which I feel proud of, but I am talking about my reputation as the tea master. If my bounty poster recognizes that and add nickname like tea empress, then you will have a point."

"I am sure you will earn that title. Anyway, before enjoying the special tea bath, don't forget bath etiquette."

"Yeah yeah~ take shower and wash ourselves," Neptune mumbled.

"Vert. I love you and all, but let's just skip skinship part, shall we?" Noire shivered bit.

"Why wouldn I? It's been a while we are doing this together. That's how we should share sisterly love."

"What a siscon…" Blanc sighed.

"Oh don't worry. I will show my affection to all of you without discrimination!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Don't be shy. I will come back to you. Pudding. This way."

All five of them were completely naked. Pudding, Neptune and Blanc blushed and gulped after looking bouncy chest of Noire and especially Vert. Although they already saw each other naked, Vert's body was still beautiful and mesmerizing.

"I know there are sisters with even bigger boobs, but her boobs are pretty large," Pudding commented.

"And nice curve and shape to charm even enemies," Blanc stared at Vert's nice, bouncy boobs. "Especially in her transformation state. It's so revealing that enemies drool and lose focus. Neptune has her transformation to boost her size. I… on the other hand…"

"I know where you are going, Blanc. If I hear you complaining about our breast size one more time, I will go beyond skinship. Got it?"

"O-okay! I got it!"

"Good. Did you forget time when you received confession?"

"You did, Sis Blanc?" Pudding asked.

"Y-yeah… it was kinda out of blue."

"That proves that you have your charm which you should cherish. Do I look like someone who discriminate people based on their look?"

"No."

"Hell, no. You are totally opposite of that."

"You are definitely a role model when it comes to love, fairness and compassion among family, Vert," Noire commented.

"I have to admit I am flattered, but you see my point, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That settles. Make sure you are thoroughly cleansed."

Neptune, Blanc and Noire took separate shower while Vert accompanied Pudding. After putting her cute and lovely little sister in front of her, Vert turned on the shower and gently rubbed Jasmine flavor soap on Pudding's head.

"Tea aroma here and there… oh my… you are so obsessed with tea."

"Just like how other siblings have their own themes to be obsessed with. This is brand new soap I developed. We are pirates, but we also trade with outside world. Pillaging isn't the only way to increase wealth and power. Just watch me develop my specialty further and expand trade network and influence."

"That sounds far from pirate activity."

"Actually, we aren't the only pirates that do something other than pillage. Look at Seven Warlords. They made pacts with the World Government. Some of them have even legal business."

"Everytime I hear about your ambition, I feel… underwhelmed…"

"Oh don't be. You can be help to family in your own way," Vert said as she finished scratching her head and worked on her back.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Everyone can take different paths for the same goal. Like I said, we have your back."

"Thank you. I will do my best… sis… would you mind if I wash your back? I want to return the favor."

"Oh, I am more than pleased! This is a great way to share sisterly bond!" Vert happily turned her back as her boobs bounced. "I'm ready."

"Here I go," Pudding began to rub Vert's back gently and carefully. Soap bubbles spread through her smooth back as strong aroma stimulated her nose. Pudding could feel slight vibration on her hand. Vert must be excited.

"Ah~ it's such delight to be washed by a sweet little sister…"

"It was my pleasure to have my back washed by you, sis. BTW, sis… may I request one thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I… touch your boobs?"

"Sure. Go ahead. I am confident in my shape and firmness," Vert grinned with her eyes closed. It was like she was totally prepared for this.

"Well… that was quick," Pudding gulped and put her hands on Vert's boobs. Then, she slowly massaged them. Sensation was so great that Pudding felt that her hands were stuck on the boobs. "Wow! I don't think I can get enough of this."

 ***Boing!***

"Fufu~ Take your time. I am not going anywhere."

"Hey! Let me fondle them, too!" Neptune popped between them.

"Neptune! Pudding was just…"

"It's okay, sis. I think I had enough. Maybe, next time."

"Who said we can't fondle together? Pudding. You can keep your right hand," Neptune put her right hand back at right side boob while grabbing the other boob. "Yes! This softness is so good! Don't you think?"

 ***Boing!***

"You are right, Sis Neptune."

"Do you mind I join, too, Vert?" Blanc leered at Vert's boobs.

"Um… I really appreciate that you girls love my boobs, but can we finish washing ourselves first? Let's enjoy our session in the special tea bath."

"Sounds good to me!" Neptune pushed Vert from behind toward the bath.

"Uh! You don't have to rush this fast! Kya!"

 ***Splash!***

Vert was pushed into the bath.

"That was too rough. Did you forget bath manner?" Vert frowned.

"Isn't it time to measure growth of fellow sisters? I have been waiting for this moment!" Neptune pounced at Vert and started fondling her large boobs. "I think they grew little bit. Anyway, how does it feel that table is turned?"

 ***Boing boing!***

"Well… not bad actually. How about I also return the favor!" Vert started messaging Neptune.

"Ah! V-Vert! T-that's my… haaa~! Sensitive spot!" Neptune let go of her hand as she trembled in ecstasy.

"Fufu~ your moaning really turns me on!" Vert swiftly massaged one spot after another. "This is special massage technique I mastered. People usually collapse due to sheer relaxation."

"Aaaang~" Neptune collapsed and put her face between Vert's cleavage. "This… feels so… good… paradise… nirvana…zzz"

Vert gently patted Neptune's head and smiled. Neptune snuggled to her cleavage even deeper while drooling on her boobs.

"Oh wow, Vert! When did you learn that?" Noire asked with a surprised look.

"A certain massage master visited this land. After we treated him well, he taught me all massage techniques he knew. Pressure points. Parts of body that cause sensation."

"Are you also trying to be massage master as well?" Blanc asked up close to Vert.

"Maybe. There is no rule prohibiting any of us to master more than one specialty, right?"

"True, but it will take more time and dedication…. Let me be honest. Do you mind trying that technique on me?"

"Be my guest, Blanc."

Blanc crossed tea water and approached Vert closer. Then, Vert tried the massage technique she used on Neptune… with bit of twist this time. Vert started from her head. She pinpointed backside of head where nerve system was concentrated. She poked those points.

"Ah! It hurts! But…" Blanc started relaxing. "It feels like my entire body softened…"

"Oh no. I am just getting started."

She quickly moved from one pressure point to another. With each pressure, Blanc moaned in excitement.

"Aaaah~ I… I see now… why Neptune turned out like this…"

With precision and speed, Vert subdued Blanc within blink of eyes. Blanc joined Neptune on boob pillow.

"She is pretty good, right?" Neptune giggled.

"Yeah… and this extra bouncy boobs are cherries on top."

"I also feel so great that two of my adorable sisters are resting on my breasts. I wouldn't mind if we stay like this longer, but I think I should also pay attention to Pudding."

"I'm fine. I don't want to interrupt good mood," Pudding said with her body submerged up to her neck.

"I will get back to you after we spend some time on this special tea bath. I used special herbs that heal body and mind. So what do you think?"

"Just smell alone was already relaxing. I think I can just float and sleep here."

"I feel like tension and stress going away. What kind of tea did you use, Vert?" Noire asked.

"Let's see… Monkey king Jasmine, black lotus earl grey, Tarlos flower, root of Crimson Mandagora…"

"That's quite a lot."

"I went through many trials and experiments. I have to admit we are kind like test subjects. I'm sorry that to say this," Vert cleared her throat.

"Don't mention it. This turned out great," Neptune complimented as she lifted her head.

"I mean… you also became my test subject by tasting my manju if you put it that way," Blanc commented while gently fondling Vert's boobs.

"True. Your skill greatly improved last few months. Just keep honing that skill along with your love for books. You will do more than living up to name of Four Heart Sisters," Vert gently patted Blanc's head while hugging her.

"Of course, I will."

"I never doubted you. You are my sister afterall."

"Vert…"

"Vert~ What about me?"

"Of course. You are included as well, Neptune," Vert smiled as she pulled and hugged Neptune against her boobs again. "All of you are my sweet precious sisters."

"Isn't that lovely? Lady Vert loves her sisters so much."

"Yeah. That's why she is most admired sibling within the family."

"This scene is too pure to look at!"

Homies around them were gossiping.

"Soap soap."

"How is the temperature, m'lady? Do you want anything to change? Homie that represented a lion face pouring out water asked.

"It's good. Just keep at this temperature."

"Understood."

"Lady Vert. I heard you will build a large public hot spring. How far are you into that project?"

"Is that one of your plans to expand network and influence, Vert? Noire asked with an awestruck face.

"Oh yes! I have only blueprint for the building, but it will be massive for sure!"

"Oh wow… you are so step ahead of us," Blanc lifted her head.

"It's good for family. Think about it. I will attract more immigrants and guests. That means more money and population influx. It will benefit your islands later on."

"You still put family above your personal ambition."

"Oh. It's just that my personal ambition happens to help family in the end. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal, sis," Pudding approached. "Our family will be even more powerful and influential. You are absolutely right that brute force isn't the only way to gain power."

"Oh~ thank you for cheering me up, Pudding."

They spent good amount of time in special tea bath. Time passed fast as they talked about various topics: their goal, land and recent events. They complimented on Pudding's eyes in order to emphasize that they were all sisters regardless of their look. Pudding started dropping tear, and each sister tapped on her shoulders and back.

"It must've been hard on you," Vert hugged her and put her head between her cleavages.

"Don't worry. If anyone tries to mock you, we will pop up and kick their asses!"

"You can count on us. Anyway, I think I have enough of tea bath," Noire stood up.

"Same here. I think my mind will go numb at this rate," Blanc shook her head.

"Then, how about we continue on massage session?"

"I think that was enough."

"No, that was just small sample."

"Does that mean you are going to massage all of us by yourself, Sis Vert?"

"No, I have girls trained for massaging as well. I trained them myself. Rey! Vici! Alice! Come on out!"

"Yes, Lady Vert!" three girls came in and answered. They looked all pretty. All of them were some kind of neat uniform: mostly greyish white with dark red lines covering edge of clothes. Their hair was tied with golden hairpins. They all bowed in respectful manner. "How many I serve you?"

"Just do as I instructed. Massage my sisters."

"Understood."

"W-wait, Vert. When did you get your personal handmaidens?" Neptune stuttered.

"There was slave merchant ship that happened come here, so I bought these poor girls and transformed them for new life."

"You really are a saint," Noire giggled. "I am not sure whether you are a pirate or not."

"To be fair, our family does a lot of clean stuff that people don't expect from pirates," Blanc commented.

"Sis… you have so many achievements under your belt," Pudding murmured.

"Oh I am just getting started. Alright girls. Escort my sisters," Vert clapped, stood up and left the bath.

"This way, ladies," Vici pointed at certain direction.

Each servant gently put her hand behind Pudding and other three and began to guide to massage spot. They eventually arrived at nice bright area with small beds designed for massage. Each bed had a hole on head section. Vert and her handmaidens put Pudding and other three on each bed. Then, they started massaging Vert's sisters. Vert decided to massage Pudding and leave the rest to her servants. They gently softened stiff muscle and stretched arms and legs.

"You girls are pretty professional," Neptune complimented.

"Oh no. That's bit exaggeration, Lady Neptune," Rey replied while working on Neptune's neck. "We just started training under Lady Vert. We still have long way to go."

"I am totally serious! You are just as good as her."

"So how long have you girls been here?" Blanc asked while reading novel through the hole.

"Two week, Lady Blanc," Alice answered.

"How come we were never informed about these girls, Vert?"

"Because we have been pretty busy recently."

"True. There have been many stuff that we overlooked. Pudding is a good example of that."

"I was so eager to introduce these girls to you one day. It's earlier than I expected, but our family know them soon enough once my grand hot spring is finished."

"I should also get my own personal servants, not just regular goons. No offense to them, but more of special group," Noire pondered as she was inspired by Vert's work.

"You will once more people come to your island, Noire."

"T-that's it! There! Oh~ it feels good~" Neptune moaned delightfully.

"Sis. It's like my body becomes much lighter," Pudding sighed out of relief.

"Fufu~ I just can't get enough of touching your soft skin."

"I-I think I am… falling asleep…" Blanc tried to keep her eyes open.

"Hang in there, Lady Blanc. I am almost done," Alice said, finishing the last part. "There. How does it feel?"

"Better than ever. I feel fresh. Good job."

"It's been my pleasure."

Again, time passed in blink of eye. Some of them were surprised that it was already this late.

"Hmm~ Ah…. I think I can use more of this," Neptune stretched her arms. "I am looking forward to you girls."

"We will not disappoint you ladies," Rey bowed down and smiled.

"We will found world class hot spring," Vici added.

"We are the first generation of massagers," Alice said, guiding them toward exit.

"They will continue honing their skills and spawn next generation that will run the hot spring," Vert commented.

"Damn! Maybe, I should get my own cooks who will inherit my pudding skill."

"Then, I should look for clothes shop. Maybe, I can aim for creating brand that people instantly recognize."

"Pretty good idea, Noire. But I am not sure about mine beside manju," Blanc pondered as she walked with others. "Hmmm… writing my own novel? I am getting idea here and there."

"I will make sure you get enough feedback," Vert cheered Blanc.

"I am sure all of you will get people like us. It's only matter of time," Rey started drying Neptune's hair.

"You are right. We are Four Heart Sisters. None of us should lag behind!" Neptune shouted as she finished dressing up.

"I am glad that I became inspiration for rest of you. I am pretty sure you will advance in your own way."

"So is it time to sleep at Vert's house?"

"I don't think we ever set up sleep location routine," Blanc said, dressing up as well.

"I think you should. There has been many changes. Pudding, you should join us as well."

"A-are you sure?" Pudding stuttered.

"Why not? We are family."

"Come on! Don't be shy~" Neptune teased Pudding. "No baddy will ever harm you with us around."

"Alright, let's go. I think my head is yelling me to go to sleep," Blanc yawned.

"Good night ladies."

"You too," Noire replied.

Pudding and Four Heart Sisters went upstair toward Vert's private room. It became larger than before. More decorative and fancier. On top of that, strong aroma of tea tempted them to sleep faster. So they walked into the room and chose good spot on the bed. Vert hugged Pudding tightly as if she might lose her little sister.

"Sis. It's embarrassing," Pudding whispered.

"This is just normal way of showing affection. I do this every other little sister and brother."

"Still…"

"Other siblings would die to be in her embrace. Hehe ~ you should be grateful," Neptune also whispered as she hugged Pudding from behind.

"Do you really think everyone will get used to my eye?"

"Put your worry to rest. It will all work out fine," Blanc said, slowly closing her eyes.

"Who do you think we are? We are Four Heart Sisters of Big Mom Pirates," Noire snuggled to Neptune. "If anyone picks on any of our family, they will taste our might. Anyway, good night, girls."

"Good night, Sis."

With that, they all fell asleep. Pudding was surrounded by Four Heart Sisters, but it felt like unbreakable wall. Although she was not sure how they would break prejudice, she was filled with relief and hope. With that in mind, she accepted sister sandwich and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I will mention this again. Vert is very protective of them because in the games, she showed thah she wanted little sisters so much. Here, she has them, so she would care them so much. Vert wanted Rom & Ram despite their childish figures, so Vert would rather encourage Blanc as they are sisters in this story. **

**There will be story about Katakuri and Vert. I had this one in mind for long time, but let me deal with Pudding part first.**


	21. Noire's chosen

**On a certain navy ship**

"Haaaa!"

 ***Slash!***

"Urgh!"

A fodder was fallen before Neptune.

"Take this!"

 ***Clank!***

"Grrrrgh!"

"Not bad. I am impressed that you managed to block my attack… for someone who look like an average Joe," Noire snorted. "Too bad, I am not even using my full power."

 ***Slash!***

"Aaaah!"

"Lieutenant Kargo!"

"So this is infamous 'Four Heart Sisters'…. But damn… they look hot!" one of the marines was drooling.

"Keep yourself together! We have job to do… but their outfits are quite revealing…"

"You are one to talk!"

"Guys, we don't have time to idle! They are coming!"

"Were you boys talking about me? Vert hummed as she walked behind them.

"Huh? When did she get behind us?"

"Damn… she looks sexy…"

"Thank you for compliment, but you are so slow~"

"W-wait what?"

" **Kinestra Slash!"**

 ***Tututu!***

"Kyaaa!"

Vert attacked them so fast that they didn't realize they were already done. Multiple strikes from her spear, Gungnir were swift, effect and deadly. Even her enemies were bewitched by her elegance and beauty. With very revealing outfit, she was very seductive. However, it wasn't her intention to use her appearance to her advantage. Still, she loved teasing her enemies.

"Guys! Why you…"

" **Heat Beating!"**

 ***Smash~***

"Urgh!"

"Brother Oven. I could've taken care of him."

"I don't want my siblings to get hurt in front me."

"You are quite protective of us. You can count on us," Vert winked at him.

Vert and Oven briefly talked to each other and moved on to clear enemies.

"Oh, look who is here."

"One of Four Heart Sisters, right?"

"Yeah. She looks cute."

"Why is she the only one who looks like a kid?"

"Yeah. Hey, kid! This is no place for kid!"

"You wanna get smashed to pulp, huh?" Blanc's eye glowed red. "Uryaaaaa!"

 ***Crack!***

"Aaaaargh!"

With brutal swing, she cracked bones of her enemies and sent them crashing into a wall.

"Oh wow! She is scary!"

"Unlike her cute look… yeah…"

"She is pretty short tempered. I guess that explains her flat chest," one of the marines mocked her.

"What did you say, you bastard!?"

"Unlike other three girls who are pretty calm, you are hot tempered. The way you talk proves that. Maybe, you don't belong to them."

"Say again…"

"Yeah flat girl! Go back your mama!"

"Why you…"

 ***Slash!***

"Kuk!"

"What did you just say about my sister?" Vert looked down on the marine that made fun of Blanc with a scary face.

"Uh…. Fla- urgh!"

"Mock my sister one more time, you will be turned into a bee hive!" Vert shouted and demolished them quickly.

"V-Vert… you sound very scary," Blanc suddenly turned pale.

"I just can't tolerate anyone who insults my family. And I hate someone bringing up your boob issue."

"You know that I promised not to bring that again, right?"

"Yes. That's why I decided to teach them a lesson. I don't want anyone to remind you of your boob issue."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Hah… having conversation in middle of battle," a marine sniper on top of the ship smirked. "Say your prayer… w-what the?"

Before he could pull a trigger, he was suddenly surrounded by new scenery. It was like bizarre fairy tale coming to life. Dancing wolves circling around, flying monkeys playing flutes, cookie buildings standing on awkward angle…

"You think you are the only one who go for blind spot?"

"Y-you!"

" **Critical Edge!"**

 ***Slash slash slash!***

"Ugh!"

"Good job, Neptune," Montd'Or grinned.

"Thank you for distracting him, Brother Montd'Or. That should be the last of them on this floor," Neptune smiled as she swung her blade.

"Did you guys finish down there?"

"Yes, it's clear," Noire waved at both of them from bottom.

"These guys have nerve to take our sister and people," Blanc snorted while stepping on one of the fallen marines.

"According to what we gathered so far, Pudding and some of our people were kidnapped and sold to Celestial Dragons," Vert lifted up and read a certain list. "This list shows all kinds of races that will be under their possession."

"Sir! We found them!" one of henchmen reported.

"Good job."

"This way."

After looking around and making sure no one could stand up, they followed the guy to cell within the ship.

"Navy ship? More like slave merchant ship," Neptune murmured.

"It's kinda irony that we are saints in comparison," Vert commented.

"This is another reason we should all support mama with all our might," Oven said, looking around.

"Right. For sake of poor fellas like these, we should help mama find One Piece as much as we can," Noire examined a cell containing a girl from long arm tribe. "Hey, are you alright?"

"W-who are you?" the girl freaked out.

"We are from Big Mom Pirates. I know that pirates don't usually sound friendly, but we are not normal pirates, so don't worry. We are here to help."

"R-really?"

"Yes. If you follow us, you will get nice and safe home."

"That sounds too good to be true…. I was going to rot in Marijoa anyway, so I will just take your offer," she quickly smiled and giggled.

"Good. Step back," Noire casually swung her sword.

 ***Slash!***

 ***Clank!***

Front of the cell was easily taken apart, and the girl rushed toward Blanc.

"T-thank you…"

"Welcome aboard."

"Guys. I found her," Vert shouted and waved her hand.

"Sis… Brother Oven…" It was Pudding who was about to bust tear. "I was so… scared."

"Don't worry. We are here," Vert gently hugged her and patted her head.

"So how kidnapped you and sold you to marine?" Oven stared at her.

"I don't know remember their faces because their faces were covered."

"How did they even manage to infiltrate our land?"

"I think… they mentioned certain dendenmushi that jam signal and a certain mermaid that seduced our sea slugs…"

"What a terrifying group… they must've thoroughly analyzed our land security," Blanc pondered.

"Better late than never. We better improve our security once we get back home," Montd'Or added.

"Agreed. We better hurry before reinforcement arrives."

"Y-you b-b-bastard! Who do you think you are messing with?"

"Do you wanna get broken in half?" Blanc threatened with her weapon.

It was prison chieftain who was responsible for overseeing whole stock of slaves. He was crawling with blood gushing out of his head.

"We came here for our people taken from us," Neptune pointed her blade at him.

"Heh… you don't know *cough* who you are dealing with! These are properties of Celestial Dragons!"

"Yeah? We don't care!" Noire Shouted. "Who do you think we are? We are Big Mom Pirates! Mama is one of the four emperors! Try sending Buster Call, fleet or army! We will crush you!"

"Good call, Noire," Oven grinned. "Like you lots can come and try to conquer us anyway."

"Heh… heh… then, why did some of your people… end up here?"

"That's what we will rectify later on," Oven said, stomping the man's back with his heated foot.

 ***Crackle***

"Gaaaaaa!"

"Brother, stop. He is knocked out," Vert warned him.

"Uh… excuse me… may I ask?" the long arm girl asked.

"Shoot," Montd'Or answered.

"Would you please release all the prisoners here? We will do everything you ask!"

"Yeah, she is right! You guys sound way better than these rotten bastards!"

"Hurray, Big Mom Pirates!"

"Are you guys sure?" Neptune looked around. "Mama asks two months worth of life span per year for protection."

"Well… from what I heard, Totto Land is paradise compared to Marijoa… at least for lower class."

"We will live miserable life there anyway, so we might as well live peaceful and nice, but short life with you."

"Please take us! I have nowhere to go!"

One after another, prisoners pleaded for help. They all piled up and became louder. Eventually, they formed one voice… unified opinion.

"Hmmm… not even one person is asking for total freedom? This sounds too good to true," Oven mumbled.

"More the merrier," Blanc smirked. "They are just trying to join us on their own, so let's just accept them."

"True. More power to us."

"Unless there are potential traitors…" Montd'Or sharpened his eyes.

"Come on, Brother Montd'Or. I don't think enemies are that smart to plant spies among these people."

"Please don't set up betrayal flag, Blanc," Neptune sighed.

"They will know that traitors will receive severe punishment."

"Alright, you are all welcome."

"Then, let's start crushing these cells."

 ***Clank!***

 ***Clang!***

 ***Thud!***

One by one, they demolished the cells and liberated the slaves. The slaves couldn't hold busting into tear of joy. Some of them hugged each other with cheerful shout. Others approached and kneeled and bowed down before their liberators.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"We can't thank you enough!"

"Relax. It's still bit early to celebrate," Blanc tried to calm them down.

"She's right. We are still away from our territory. We don't know when reinforcement will arrive," Noire clicked her tongue.

"Follow us. This way."

They started walking out of the ship. Henchmen were already busy looting goods from the ship. Some of the former slaves gulped and trembled in fear.

"Yeah… they are pirates after all…"

"Can you say they are worse than those goddamn nobles?"

"Nope. I don't know who is saint or who is evil…"

"Are you worried about life in Big Mom Pirates?" One of the henchmen eavesdropped them and asked.

"I mean… most pirates are technically bad guys. And I had bad experience with them before."

"I understand. But rest assured. You will know true paradise."

"Assuming we pledge our loyalty and pay our life span."

"It ain't bad, considering all the danger you get out there," another henchman came in and added.

"It's like picking lesser of two evils."

"Pretty much."

"Alright, guys. Get on board," Blanc pointed at Four Eternal Hearts.

"Pretty magnificent ship you have there… do those statues represent you?" One of the former slaves asked.

"Yeah. They represent symbol of our unity."

"BTW, do we get to decide where to live?"

"Yes, just ask any of minister. I am sure there are islands to live for everyone's liking."

"Oh sweet!"

While Blanc was explaining all the detail about Totto Land, Noire was called by the girl she rescued first.

"M-Ms. Blanc…" the long arm girl murmured.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to tell you my name… my name is Elicia."

"Okay. Welcome aboard, Elicia."

"Can I live under your care? Or… can I serve you? As a servant? A maid?"

"Sure. I can use more hand," Noire smiled.

"T-thank you."

"Oh~ Noire. You scored a quite adorable maiden. What a sneaky little girl~" Neptune hugged Noire from behind.

"What are you… wait… Are you jealous?"

"Nah, I am just taking my time to choose mine. I already have few anyway, so I can relax."

"Huh? When did you get your maid? Ever since Vert showed off her own."

"Uh, excuse me. May I ask one question?" Elicia raised her hand and asked as they all landed on the ship.

"Go ahead."

"About the potential traitors that your little sister mentioned… how are you going to deal with them?

"Let's just say… that's top secret."

"Oh! I see your point. Sorry for asking that."

"It's all good.

Big Mom Pirates left the scene. When they looked back, they could see smoking and sinking navy ships behind. That should remind anyone of what would happen once they pick a fight with them… so they thought. Yet they were not the first. And they won't be the last. History taught them many people never learn from these examples. They also knew that they were not the only top dog in this world.

* * *

 **Back in Totto Land**

"We are back home!" Neptune shouted.

"They are back!"

"I knew they would make it!"

"Did you seriously doubt their power?"

People of Totto Land welcomed rescue team as ships embarked.

"Mom!"

"Brandon!"

"Honey, I missed you so much!"

"Darling… I thought I would be gone forever!"

Some people were reunited with their beloved. Others were so excited about new life waiting ahead.

"So this is Totto Land…"

"And more specifically, my land, Fashion Island," Noire proudly presented her island to newcomers.

"Fashion… you mean like clothes or costume?" a guy behind her asked.

"Yes. I oversee pretty much all the clothing and even other design within Totto Land."

"I thought Totto Land was all about food."

"Not true. It takes more than food to run a kingdom like this," Blanc added.

"We have brother who take care of our finance. We also have brother who has position in food tasting," Vert recollected position of each family member."

"So um… L-Lady Noire. May I stay on your island?"

"Of course. You are more than welcome here."

"Oh thank you!"

"Oh… they are already choosing their land. Maybe we should…"

"Don't worry! We have plenty of space to live!" Neptune pointed her thumb at herself. "I have even better place to live which is my land! Pudding Island!"

"Pudding Island!?"

"Is that island really made of pudding?"

"Partially correct~ you can eat all the pudding you want! I, Neptune, minister of pudding will never let you remain hungry!"

"The truth is we never have to worry about food shortage thanks to our head chef," Vert added.

"Vert! Don't be such a show stopper!"

"It's better to be honest with them, so they can decide for themselves," Blanc bluntly objected.

"And it's not like they can't move between islands. Anyway, let's start assigning each of you to house to live. Guys! Guide them!"

"Yes, Lady Noire!"

"Good luck with your newcomer, Noire! We will sort the rest ourselves," Vert waved and winked at her.

"Alright. See you guys later!" Noire replied.

After watching Four Eternal Hearts departing, people of Fashion Island kindly escorted new townspeople. Homies chanted song of welcome. They did their best to show first great impression.

"Welcome to Fashion Island!"

"Tree! Tree!"

"This is like… fantasy land…"

"Am I dreaming…?"

"Houses made of snacks… I don't think we need to worry about food…"

They looked around with awe. Some were drooling due to tempting environment made of food. Others couldn't keep their jaws closed. It was as if hallucinating them to forget that they had to pay their life span.

"How does this look, Elicia? My land."

"It looks beautiful… and peaceful… is this really a land ruled by pirates?" Elicia murmured with an awestruck face.

"You better shake off prejudice. We are in totally different league," Noire proudly showed off her island as she grabbed Elicia's hand and personally escorted her. "Can't you see fruit of our effort? Result speaks for us."

"Hello, Lady Noire! You look beautiful as always!" one of townsfolks complimented.

"Y-you don't have to flutter."

"No, I am honest. I am glad that I am under your rule."

"Lady Noire. Is that girl your…"

"Handmaiden. First, I am going to train her, so she will serve me better. I will teach her my specialty as well."

"What is it?"

"Tailoring. I craft most of clothes in this land. But I am still behind mass production. I must show Vert that she is not only one with large production line."

"It still feels weird that pirates are operating productive activity like that."

"Then, you only met or heard typical pirates. In fact, there are pirates that do hide behind cover of legal business. Seven Warlords are good examples. Not to mention their subordinates who hide under their masters' names."

"I see… well… I am so glad that I happen to serve under you," Elicia smiled with bit of tear.

"A-anyway, your clothes look worn out. Let me get you my hand-made custom clothes," Noire pulled Elicia toward her house. "And don't worry. Since we invite every race all over the world… except giants to our land, I prepare clothes for every ethnicity!"

"Oh wow… you are very dedicated, Lady Noire."

"It just comes naturally. It's all about passion and effort toward my specialty. You will see that soon enough. My house is this way."

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

"So this is your house?"

"Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?"

They were standing in front of one fancy looking house. Like rest of her sisters, Noire also had the biggest building within her land. Her House was like a castle. Some pillars stood out from the main frame. Certain parts were edible like rest of structures in Totto Land. There were servants and Homies working at her house.

"Welcome back, Lady Noire… who is that girl?" One of them asked while sweeping garden.

"Her name is Elicia. I decided to train her to be personal handmaiden and inherit my specialty."

"Oh dear! You mean tailoring?" Another servant approached.

"Yes. She will learn tailoring skill from me. I will make her into a head of my tailor division. Vert acquired not only tea plantation but also massage parlor run by her personal handmaidens. I just feel I should live up to name of Four Heart Sisters."

"Our lady surely has quite dedication."

"You should be grateful to be her personal handmaiden, Ms. Elicia. Others are craving such position."

"Haha~ there is no need for such exaggeration. I am still just sorting out positions and picking right people for each spot," Noire sharpened her eyes. "Don't get any wrong idea. You are all my precious people. Just because I am giving Elicia special treatment now doesn't mean you are all left behind. Got it?"

"I-I was just joking."

"Good. Let's get started. Guys, prepare long arm tribe set."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As her servants quickly went ahead, Noire and Elicia slowly followed behind. Elicia blushed a lot as Noire kept holding her hand tightly and pulling her. When they stopped, they were in front of a bathroom.

"First, let's get you cleaned up. You look dirty right now. You must've been through tough situation."

Noire slowly undressed in front of Elicia. Although Elicia blushed momentarily, she also started undressing. After all their clothes were dropped on the floor, they looked at each other. Elicia blushed even more while Noire giggled.

"You look beautiful."

"That's my line, Lady Noire… I don't think I can live up to you."

"Hoho~ don't flatter me. This is one of the reasons why I chose you," Noire pulled Elicia into the bathroom.

It wasn't as big or luxurious as Vert's, but Noire felt proud of her own. She tried her best to make it look unique although she still took inspiration from Vert. It was mostly angel theme with cute cupids holding jars that kept pouring out water. Just like any other place within Totto Land, this place was also filled with Homie.

"Shower! Shower!"

"Soap! Soap!"

"Lady Noire brought a newcomer!"

"Praise her for her generosity!"

"These things never cease to amuse me," Elicia looked around while covering her breasts with her arms. Although there was no male peeper here, she still felt embarrassed.

"Mama creates avatars that collects soul from people and distribute to non-organic and animals. That's how they are given lives," Noire explained whole soul process while guiding Elicia to shower.

"You brought a beautiful girl. Is she the person you kept talking about all these days?"

"Bingo! I will teach her everything I know from tailoring to duty of handmaiden. But first, she needs to be cleaned up. Let's see… that spot should be good."

"The water is already at the requested temperature, m'lady," a shower Homie bowed down and reported.

"And here we prepared honey flavored soap."

"Good. It's all set. Let me help you clean up."

"There is no need, Lady Noire. My arms can reach my back easily due to multiple elbows."

"Just take it as the first step of forming bond, okay?" Noire said, rubbing bathing tower with the honey flavored soap to create foam.

"If you put it that way…" Elicia turned her back on Noire and started working on her hair. "At least, I can wash my hair myself. And after this, please allow me to return the favor."

"Sure. I look forward to you."

After that, both of them became quiet. Noire hummed as she gently rubbed Elicia's back. Elicia's hourglass figure was beautiful to make Noire grin even more.

"Lady Noire… I have a question," Elicia murmured.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you pick me?"

"Let me see… one of my sisters acquired handful of handmaidens to inherit her skills. So I decided to follow the suit. As you know, I am one of Four Heart Sisters. It would be odd that others fall behind in this category, right?"

"I-I am not sure I can live up to your expectation. And aren't you trusting me too much?"

"Well… I can see through your eyes. Eyes that I can trust," Noire rubbed her lower back.

"I… definitely won't disappoint you!"

"Good to know. Anyway, I finished washing your back. It's your turn."

"Okay… here I go," Elicia gulped.

Elicia tried her best to please her new master. Noire kept humming while washing her hair and front. When Elicia finished rubbing Noire's back, Noire brought her to the largest and most beautiful bath in the room. It was surrounded by cupid statues. When they approached the bath, those statues talked.

"Welcome, Lady Noire. The water is set at right temperature."

"Lady Vert implemented her tea skill here, so enjoy this bath."

"It looks like you not only compete but trade with your sister."

"Of course, we do! We are family! I was the one who helped her with design of town! It's only natural that she would return the favor although I never asked."

"This color… it's no ordinary water… scent is already soothing me," Elicia sniffed and put her foot into the water. "Oh wow! It's like all my stress going out!"

"That's my sister, Vert's specialty. She is second to none when it comes to tea. Even now, she hones her skill to earn title of the best tea master in the world," Noire submerged herself up to her neck.

"Do you have that kind of goal, Lady Noire?"

"I haven't thought much about it. I was focusing more on my land before that. Hmmm… perhaps, the world's best fashion designer? That sounds bit awkward from pirates."

"So does tea master. But you have shown me that there are more than meets the eyes."

"I am glad that you are starting to see bright side of our family. Welcome aboard. Starting tomorrow, I will train you to be my right hand."

"With pleasure."

They spent some time chatting in bath. After that, they dried themselves up and wore pajamas. Next, they walked to Noire's bedroom and shared the same bed. Noire kept watching Elicia until Elicia fully closed her eyes. Feeling happy and proud of her, Noire felt into deep sleep.

Zzzzz~

About half hour passed. Only one of them was asleep. Elicia carefully and slowly opened her eyes. She lightly shook Noire to be safe. Noire didn't respond, so Elicia got off the bed and silently moved out of the room. It was pretty dark except with few light. She looked around to check possible guards. Homies were soundly asleep. She thought they would be awake. She passed every Homie she encountered without alerting anyone and finally left the house. Then, she took out dendenmushi and made call.

"H-hello?" Elicia nervously spoke.

"I can hear you. Did you make it there?" someone replied through the phone.

"Yes! As you instructed, I got in without any suspicion."

"Good. Wait on my instruction. I will call you later."

"Understood."

She closed call and sighed deeply. She leaned against wall and closed her eyes.

"I see what you did there."

"Kya!"

It was Noire who sneaked behind and surprised her. She intensely stared at Elicia.

"D-did you hear everything?"

"Yes. I know what you are up to. You are a spy sent by kidnappers, right?"

"How would you know?"

"The last time wasn't the only incident. Getting through our security multiple times made us very suspicious about this. We figured that there has to be someone leaking information."

"I guess this is it…"

"I admit that I did all this to lure you out, but I am still serious about making you into my handmaiden."

"W-w-why?"

"I can see people through their eyes. It just comes in hand after going through lots of people. Your eyes has sadness. Perhaps, you are doing this against your will. Just spill the bean."

*Sniff*

Elicia began to cry.

"Y-you are right… there is no point in hiding. My parents are taken by the World Nobel."

"You mean Celestial Dragons."

"Yes! I was told by the group that they had special connection to the Celestial Dragons. They said they will buy my parents from them once I help them with this plan," Elicia dropped tear and fell on the ground.

"Hmmm… I see… normally, our family is very strict and severe on traitors. But since I purposefully pulled you out, I will help you with your parents."

"Really?" Elicia stopped crying.

"Not for free. I want something in return," Noire put her face right in front of Elicia. "I want you to guide us to those kidnappers first."

"Can you promise that my parents will be free?"

"Yes. They may as well join us. Your family will live in our land. When I said I wanted you to be my handmaiden, I already knew all this, yet still kept my decision."

"L-Lady N-N-Noire…" Elicia's eyes started pouring river again. Then, she hugged Noire.

"It's okay. I will tell mama in your favor, so there is no need to worry," Noire gently patted her head.

Full moon was shining upon them. They kept hugging each other for a while. Then, they departed with smile on their faces.

"Okay, Elicia. Tell me when and where they will strike."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sorry for delay. I have been busy with my backlog. And the plan changed from my original design. This story got before my originally planned story. Also, I welcome any idea for story. Like which One Piece characters Four Heart Sisters should interact.**


	22. Raid on a Secret Slave Trade Island

**At a certain island within Totto Land**

"Is everything prepared?"

"Yes. According to her, this route should be safe. No guard. No alarm. We are good to go as always."

It was calm night. Moonlight was shining on silent sea. But there was one ship sneaking into one of Big Mom's islands. The ship sailed silently like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"Territorial Sea Slugs are taken care of," voice came from den den mushi held by one of the crews.

"Good. We are moving in."

"Can you see her?"

"Let me see… there!" one of the crews pointed at certain location while watching through a binocular.

"She is waving a torch. But where are the citizens?"

"Didn't you hear? They started noticing us, so she said she took extra step this time."

"But this still looks suspicious…"

"Let's just get on with her."

They decided to get to the island. The ship kept its silence while making approach. It was like a moth being lured into fire. They didn't realize the danger they were in.

"Elicia. Where are the slaves?" the kidnapper asked.

"Well…" Elicia murmured.

"Well well. What do we have here?"

"W-who's there!?" One of the kidnappers freaked out and shouted.

They looked around and found a person flying above them. It was Noire in her HDD form.

"Isn't that… Charlotte Noire?"

"You mean one of Four Heart Sistsers!?"

"Crap! Our cover is blown!"

"You guys are surrounded. Surrender or face gruesome punishment!" Noire stared and pointed her blade at them.

"Sis Noire! I caught the guy responsible for silencing our territorial sea slug," Charlotte Prim emerged with the culprit merman with her trident aimed at her captive.

"Good job, Prim."

"So these bastards are the kidnappers, huh?" Blanc sharply stared at them.

"Your streak of kidnapping ends here," Vert descended from above and pointed her spear at them.

"Like hell we are giving up easily!" one of them pointed a gun at her.

 ***Slash!***

"What the?"

His guns were instantly slashed in half. Same happened to other weapons held by others.

"You guys don't know when to give up, do you?" Neptune in her HDD form sighed.

"When… how did she get here?"

"Wiwiwiwi~ Through me! Get them, boys!"

Through Brûlée's ability, Big Mom Pirates poured from the ship's mirror. Then, they proceeded to subdue the invaders with help of Four Heart Sisters. The invaders were quickly beaten and tied up.

"Is this all of them, Elicia?"

"Yes…"

"Just in case, let me probe their memory," Pudding approached one of them and put her hand into his head. Then, slowly, she pulled out a string of memory film. She examined the memory carefully.

"Tch… you already know who we work for," one of the invaders spit blood on the floor.

"Celestial Dragons…" Pudding murmured as she found the part where the man looked at his client.

"That's right. If you try to mess with them…"

"We don't care. We are Big Mom Pirates. World Government fears us. That's why they don't dare invade our land head on," Noire raised tip of her blade right in front of his face.

"Yet, you guys have failed…"

"Till now? Yes, but we are going to correct it," Vert added. "But you will help us with our plan. Pudding."

"Yes, Sis Vert. I am on it," Pudding quickly worked on editing all their memories. They watched the whole process to the end. When she finished, all those men were basically turned into pawns. "I'm done. All we have to do is track them from behind."

"Good. So we know the location of their hideout," Blanc nodded.

"I'm sure mama would be happy to extract soul out of these lots," Mont-d'Or smirked.

"I am sure you are so happy to put some of them in your book," Smoothie grinned.

"This is bigger problem than I expected… we should definitely bring more help," Vert pondered.

"Yeah, but this should be stealth operation, so we shouldn't bring too many people," Neptune said, looking at others.

"Right. We need to discuss with mama at least."

"Hello? Mama? We finally caught the culprits."

"Mamamama~ Good job, Noire," Big Mom

"Uh… the bad news is these guys are working for Celestial Dragons."

"Celestial Dragons? Ah… they bring memory…"

"We are going to use these guys to find out where they sent their slaves."

"You girls already planned ahead. I am proud of you. Still, you will need more help."

"That's why we called you, mama. Who would you assign?"

It suddenly became dead silent after their conversation. It seemed Big Mom was having hard time choosing which children to assign this mission.

"Hmmm…. I am going to assign Perospero, Oven, Smoothie and Mont-d'Or."

"Thank you, mama! They are more than enough for us!" Vert clapped her hands. "Leave it to us. We will definitely get our people back!"

"That's my girl!"

"Sis Brûlée," Neptune glared at her.

"Yeah. I got it," Brûlée opened her transponder snail. "Peros bro?"

"I already heard it. Just let me get through mirror," Perospero responded.

 **Half hour later**

The kidnappers were transported to Whole Cake Island through mirrors one by one while Big Mom Pirates were preparing for rescue mission.

"So they never told you anything about their hideout?" Noire asked, sitting next to Elicia.

"No… they must be very careful in case someone like me spills bean," Elicia replied with trembling hands. "I was just bottom tier."

"So that's why I couldn't find anything useful," Pudding clicked her tongue.

"It's only matter of time. We already crossed the line when we attacked that navy ship," Vert smiled with arms crossed. "As far as we know, streak of kidnapping happened recently. From what we gathered from their memory, they haven't sold our people to Celestial Dragons, yet."

"These guys must've gathered them all up to sell them in one go… which is good."

"So are you girls prepared? Perorin~" Perospero said, licking his candy stick like usual.

"Brother Peros. Oh yes! We are more than ready. We are gonna kick their ass!" Neptune clenched her fist.

"I can't believe these guys slipped under our notice," Oven grumbled.

"Still, better late than never. It's payback time," Blanc gritted her teeth.

Big Mom Family was overseeing preparation for assault on the enemy's stronghold. They went over all the details Pudding extracted from memory of their captives.

"So, it's bit outside of our land…" Smoothie pointed at the map.

"Could this be a trap?" Noire frowned bit.

"No way. Pudding checked all their memory. They didn't show any sign of setting up trap, and they were pretty surprised when we ambushed them," Neptune added.

"So we are good to go. Are you ready?" Mont-d'Or asked.

"It looks that way. Our ship should be ready. Are you excited to board our ship, Brother Mont-d'Or?"

"Four Eternal Hearts? I can't wait to see how she will carry us to our destination."

"It's a beautiful ship. I am sure it can handle our journey," Smoothie complimented.

"Alright. Let's get onboard. We better get there before they sell our people."

"Right on!"

Four Heart Sisters and their brothers and sister got on the ship.

"Set sail!" Noire shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"There!" One of the underlings pointed across.

"Let's go! To enemy's hideout!"

Four Eternal Hearts started sailing toward unknown territory. Its crews were very excited to rescue their people. 'We have all the advantages' they thought. However, they still kept their guard up and expected trap.

* * *

 **At certain sea outside of Totto Land. Several hours later**

"We infiltrate the island. We rescue the people without making noise as much as possible. Is that clear?" Perospero asked others to make sure they knew the plan.

"Of course."

"With these members, we will swiftly infiltrate their hideout."

Neptune and Blanc smiled at their brother.

"Let's see how you girls handle this," Smoothie said, putting her arms on edge.

"Heh heh~ just relax. I doubt you will be needed. Four of us should be enough," Neptune proudly pointed at herself.

"Still, I have bad feeling about this, so don't let your guard down," Oven sighed deeply with a serious face.

Big Mom Pirates were staying far away from a certain island. It looked like they weren't spotted yet. Foggy weather probably helped them become less detectable. So they relaxed and took their time to go over their plan. Blanc looked at the island through a binocular to find a good spot to infiltrate silently.

"Blanc. Did you find weak spot?" Noire asked.

"Hmm… I think… there," Blanc pointed at certain location. "That spot has very few watchtowers."

"Still, we should be careful. We are tackling Celestial Dragons here," Vert breathed heavily.

"I doubt the admiral would be waiting for us. Besides, these guys are just merchants not directly under Celestial Dragons," Neptune said.

"Still, these guys have avoided our defense for a while," Mont-d'Or stared at the island. "It feels too easy."

"That's why we are here. We are capable of flight due to our transformation!"

"We will transform, go through the sea and take out guards."

"Sounds like a good plan," Smoothie grinned. "Alright, we will be waiting here. Go get them, girls!"

"Understood!"

"It's show time!"

Four Heart Sisters transformed at the same time. Their ship was briefly engulfed in light. Some other people on the ship covered their eyes due to sheer brightness. Perospero, Oven and Smoothie calmly observed the whole scene. Although whole process took like few seconds, it was still impactful enough to engrain others' minds.

"As beautiful as always…"

"Man… it never gets old to see them in those forms."

Underlings drooled in excitement.

"Okay, girls. Let's dive!" Vert signaled by waving her hand.

"Roger!"

All four of them dived into the sea. Then, they held their breath and quickly accelerated toward the island. However, there came obstacles.

" **Graaargh!"**

" **Gyaaoooh!"**

Sea kings roared and got in their ways.

"Blurp!"

"Oop! Oops!"

They tried to say something out of shock, but they quickly regained composure and proceeded to face the beasts. Through eye movement and hand gestures, they came up with formation attack that they practiced.

 ***Snap!***

One of the sea kings tried to bite Four Heart Sisters, but they swiftly evaded. Next, they attacked the beast from all sides.

 ***Slash!***

 ***Crack!***

" **Kyaaaaaooooooh!"**

Within few seconds, the beast was slain. Its blood tainted sea around it. Despite what Four Heart Sisters displayed, other beasts rather furiously charged at them. Their facial expression clearly showed pity on those sea kings. Nevertheless, they resumed charging in and showing no mercy on those who dared to block their path.

 **On Four Eternal Hearts**

"Look!" One of the underlings shouted and pointed at area that Four Heart Sisters passed.

One by one, corpses of sea kings emerged from the sea. As a result, the sea became crimson.

"Oh wow… they are on killing frenzy…"

"Those girls are surely on fire," Smoothie smirked.

"I guess they really want to impress us," Perospero said, sitting on a chair.

"Any sign of being detected?" Oven asked.

"Negative, sir. It looks like the enemies haven't still spotted them."

"They probably mistook these as fight among sea kings if they spotted these at all," Mont-d'Or grinned. "Good. Let's just wait for their signal as planned."

* * *

 **At shore of the island**

"Aaaaa…. Oh man… this is pretty boring," one of the guards stretched his arms and yawned.

"Boring is always best. Remember that," another guard tapped his shoulder. "We get paid without any trouble. What more can you ask?"

"True. Let's just hope we won't get into any trou..."

 ***Smack!***

With one strike, the guard fell flat on the floor.

"W-who's that!?"

"Noire of Four Heart Sisters. Nice to meet you," she smiled bit to taunt her enemy.

"How? How did you get here? We never spotted anyone suspicious!"

"Well… result speaks for itself."

"A-anyway, I better repo…"

 ***Crack!***

"Ugh…" The other guard also collapsed.

"Good job, Blanc."

"This side is clear. How about you guys?"

"Same. This side is clear as well," Vert answered the call.

"So that means this area is clear. Are we good to send signal?"

"Go ahead, Blanc."

"Alright, I am calling them," Blanc started calling others on their ship.

 **Brrrr…**

"Hello. Did you girls finish?" It was Perospero who received the call.

"Yes, Brother Peros. All guards are neutralized."

"Good, we are heading in."

With the call ended, they all sighed and relaxed.

"This is too easy."

"Don't set up flag, Blanc. We don't know what lies ahead."

"Why don't we look around to make sure we aren't spotted?" Vert pointed at a path that led to main land.

"Good idea. We better not fail like these guys. I am going to look around this area."

"But don't go too far or you may get spotted, Noire."

Noire left the spot and slowly scouted the surrounding. In the meantime, other three girls made sure all the guards were knocked out. Fortunately, the ship arrived faster than they expected. As ship embarked on the shore, they flew toward the ship to greet fellow Big Mom Pirates.

"Good job, girls," Perospero complimented.

"We should be able to make it into where they keep slaves," Oven commented.

"As for the sea kings you girls killed, I ordered to take few chunks for later party," Smoothie pointed at nets hung on back of the ship.

"That's totally unexpected, Sis Smoothie. I can't wait for rescue celebration party!" Neptune drooled bit.

"Let's not get excited too much yet. Don't forget our objective here," Mont-d'Or said while floating on his books. "So according to their memory, that rocky mountain must be their base."

"So are we good to go?" Vert asked.

"Yes, it looks like our men are all prepared," Perospero said. "Alright let's move."

As he waved his candy stick, rest of them followed him from behind.

* * *

 **Half hour later**

"So far so good," Blanc hummed and smiled.

"It still feels too easy," Vert tightened her grip.

The rescue team was within jungle forest, close to the mountain. On their way to the enemy base, they already took out multiple hostiles without sounding alarm. Normally, they would just brazen it out and crush their opponents, but since Celestial Dragons were involved, navy could also be involved as well… even admiral. But that would be bit far-fetched scenario.

"Do you really think navy would be involved?" Noire asked. "I mean… these guys are just middlemen. Selling slaves all that."

"Did you forget the detail? According to memory Pudding extracted, certain Celestial Dragons personally visit this place. You better bet that these goons have pretty good connection to World Government," Smoothie explained. "

"I mean… we have you, Sis Smoothie aka one of Sweet Commanders. Anyone short of admiral won't cut it."

"Well, you can count on me, but that doesn't mean you don't have to be careful."

"This is rescue mission, so we don't want needless confrontation this time," Oven clenched his fist.

"Look. There."

As one of the underlings whispered, all of them looked at far away. They could finally see the rocky mountain. Moreover, they could few buildings and windows attached to few sections of mountains. It must be base of their operation. As they approached closer, they could definitely see more guards ahead. It was definitely more guarded than the beach they landed.

"It's pretty heavily guarded," Noire said as she looked through a binocular. "Hmmm…. Watch towers with alarm horns… few snipers…"

"We can just charge right in," Neptune pointed at front.

"And call navy in process? It's still too early to charge head on," Perospero patted Neptune's head.

"I was just kidding."

"Anyway… First, we neutralize those guards and alarm systems. We keep stealth approach till we reach hostages. Clear?" Mont-d'Or stared at his sibling with serious eyes.

"Clear!"

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

"It's weird…" a guard mumbled, smoking his cigar.

"What's weird?" another guard asked while shaving beard with his knife.

"Guys at the beach are not responding."

"They are probably having lunch or taking bath."

"Really? Shouldn't they rotate or take turn in that case?"

"Relax. This is top secret place that nobody except us and our clients know."

"Still…. What the!?"

Suddenly, their surrounding began to warp. It was as if they were in a fantasy land.

"W-what's happening!?" the guard trembled with his jaws dropped.

There were clowns doing circus while a giant turtle was walking on two legs on a ceiling upside down. There were also flying flaming skulls suddenly showing right in front of their faces.

"Aaaah!"

"Oh, shut up!"

 ***Smack!***

"Ugh…"

"W-who…"

 ***Slash!***

"Argh…"

"Good job, Blanc," Noire thumbed up.

"Meh, it wasn't much."

 ***Crack!***

"Alarm system is disabled," Neptune pointed at destroyed alarm system.

"These guys…" Oven grumbled as he grabbed a guard by his head and lifted him. "We will end their operation for good!"

"And we are going to end their operation for good!" Perospero said as he looked at guards covered by his candy. "Did you guys finish taking care of that side?

"Yes. This side is safe," Smoothie answered through her transponder nail.

"Good. You three."

"Yes, sir!"

As Perospero called nearby subordinates, they all answered.

"Stay here and secure our exit while we take care inside."

"Understood sir!"

With everything taken care of, rest of the team went inside through a tunnel. The tunnel was lit with multiple light bulbs. It was like mining tunnel. Of course, it wasn't all empty. They faced multiple hostiles along the way, so they took care of them before they even had chance to inform others.

"Are we going to keep stealth route?" Neptune grumbled. It looked like she was getting tired of stealth approach.

"Patience, Neptune. We will go blaze and glory very soon," Smoothie patted her head.

"Yeah, once we get inside and secure hostages, we will destroy this place," Perospero giggled. "So they won't dare land foot on our land anymore."

"It's still irony that pirates end up treating people better than navy," Vert pondered.

"That's why mama is better than them," Oven smiled bit.

"World peace… one day…" Noire mumbled.

"Yep. One day, mama will achieve that dream," Blanc tapped Noire's shoulder.

"It looks like we finally reached our destination," Mont-d'Or stopped and said.

Big Mom Pirates found a large underground cave. It was a very large place. This place was lit with large lighting. There were several people working within this place. There were several patrols. There were men who were escorting handcuffed people. Then, they saw dockyard where several ships stationed. From there, more people with handcuffs came out. They all moved to specific location.

"So that's where they put captives," Vert said.

"So that's where we go first," Neptune clenched her fist.

"Wait! Look there," Oven pointed at certain individual far away.

"That clothes and bubble helmet… is he!?" Noire gulped.

"Yes. Celestial Dragon," Smoothie remarked.

There was no mistake. The person they were staring at was none other than one of Celestial Dragon. Bubble helmet showed their pride and arrogance… that they never wanted to breath the same air as other lowly beings. He was well escorted by men in black suits. It looked like he was negotiating with a man in charge of this place.

"Is he trying to buy slaves?" Blanc stared at the scene.

"Yes, they are infamous for slavery," Mont-d'Or explained. "They like riding on their slaves. They treat their slaves like commodities.

"And people have nerve to point finger at us…" Vert murmured.

"Well… we do pillage goods... Heh heh…" Neptune laughed bit.

"That's why we are pirates. But these guys are supposed to be pinnacle of role model," Oven added.

"Role model, my ass…"

"Role is reversed, huh?"

"Pretty much."

While others were gossiping, the head… Perospero came up with a plan.

"Listen up. I want you girls to sneak behind and get to prison," Perospero looked at Four Heart Sisters. "Once you get inside and secure them, call us, so we will stir up and wreck this place."

"Really? Does that mean we will join you in major battle?" Neptune looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"That's the plan, but remember. Hostages must be secured. That's our priority."

"What about slaves from other places?" Blanc asked.

"Like always, they will be welcomed to our land."

"Alright. We are on our ways!"

"Be careful, girls," Smoothie warned.

"We just made it here without making noise, so just relax~"

Four Heart Sisters began to move, avoiding detection as much as possible. Rest of Big Mom Pirates sat back and enjoyed each guard falling one by one.

 ***Slash!***

"Ugh!"

"W-who's there?"

" **Smack!"**

They were on fire. They were burning with passion to free their people. People who believed in them fueled their power. They were like owls silently and swiftly taking their preys. What could go wrong? So they thought.

* * *

 **Somewhere within the cave**

"Sir! We are losing contact with others! They are not responding!"

"You mean even guards here?"

"It looks that way, sir."

"Does it mean there are intruders? How? This place is supposed to be top secret!"

It seemed like a subordinate was reporting bad news to his superior. The superior was so dumbstruck that he collapsed on his chair.

"This can't be good… we have Saint August here… if anything goes wrong…"

"Just as I expected," another man said, flipping a coin. "Moths blindly charge into flame."

"T-Tirius… you knew this all along!?"

The man named 'Tirius' stopped flipping the coin and grinned. Then, he lifted his personal metal bottle and drank.

"Pretty much, Cain," Tirius burped and let out strong smell.

"Then, why didn't you stop them before they got here?"

"So we can get rid of them for good. Do you know who just came here?"

Suddenly, it became silent. Cain was trembling with sweat dropping from his chin.

"No…"

"Smoothie, one of Sweet Commanders from Big Mom Pirates."

"S-seriously?!"

"Perospero, Oven, Mont-d'Or… and rookies that recently earned some fame… who were they? Bah~ like they matter."

"Y-y-you gotta be kidding me!" Cain gulped. "L-look, Tirius… We've known each other. I trust you. I know that you are a vice admiral, but this is way above your paygrade!"

"I'm disappointed in you, Cain," Tirius indulged in his personal drink. "How can you underestimate me so much?"

"Because…"

"Because they are more powerful than me? Brawn isn't always the answer, my friend. I wasn't promoted to this position with just my might."

After emptying his bottle, Tirius approached Cain up closely… face to face. He stared at his partner without blinking eyes. He was trying to calm his pal with charisma. His method worked as Cain relaxed and slowed his breathing.

"You think I came here unprepared? This was all part of my plan. I set this place as an elaborate trap. Trade is mere byproduct."

"W-we've been just pawns…"

"As always from start. Now, all you have to do is sit back and watch the show."

* * *

 **Prison where slaves are kept**

"I can't believe we got kidnapped!"

"We are doomed! We are doomed!"

"What was the point of giving our lifespan if we are going to end up being miserable under World Nobles?"

Prisoners were totally in despair. Some of former Totto Land denizens even cursed Big Mom because of this situation.

"Come on! Trust mama! I'm sure she would've already sent her children to rescue us!"

"It's been two weeks since we got here… it looks like she abandoned us…"

Of course, people of Totto Land weren't the only ones who were brought here.

"So those people are from Totto Land, huh?"

"So much for protection under Big Mom… Even that land isn't completely safe."

"That's disappointing. I was actually looking forward to settling in there."

Among them, there was a certain couple at the corner, trembling in fear.

"Dear… do you think Elicia will make it?"

"I am sorry to say this, but I doubt these guys will keep their promise."

"You think so?"

"She has been working for half year. They always make up excuse or set up new bar…" The man wept, trying to wipe off his tear. "At least, let's hope that our daughter would get out of this organization."

 ***Clang! Smack!***

"Urgh!"

 ***Slash!***

"W-we need reinfo… ek!"

Suddenly, guards were all taken care of. Every prisoner gasped and looked at fallen guards. Next, they looked at who slew the guards.

"Hi, everyone!" Neptune winked and waved her hand.

"L-Lady Neptune!" One of the prisoners who were abducted from Totto Land immediately recognized her face and voice.

"Sorry for taking so long," Noire said, picking up a cell key chain.

"W-we are saved!"

"Now, you are all happy dandy, huh? I told you to trust mama."

"S-shut up! It couldn't be helped!"

"Ho~ so you were full of doubt."

"Heek! N-no way, Lady Blanc!"

"Did you miss me?" Vert snorted bit and touched a guy's nose with her finger tip.

"O-o-of course, Lady Vert! How can I forget your lovely smile?"

"Fufu~ Good to hear," Vert touched his face and slowly slid her hand to his chin. Then, she opened the cell with the key. "We are getting you out of here."

People of Totto Land couldn't stop crying out of joy. They hugged each other. They couldn't jumping and cheering like never seen before. Looking at their happy faces, other prisoners began to think their choice.

"Who are those girls?"

"From what I heard, they are Four Heart Sisters. They are quadruplets who always stick together and fight with great teamwork."

"So Big Mom actually sent her children to rescue her people?"

"Oh man… maybe, I should really get to live in her land!"

Appearance of Four Heart Sisters suddenly turned the mood. Doubt was completely gone from their mind. This led others to consider living under Big Mom. As more cells were unlocked by Four Heart Sisters, they finally made up their mind.

"H-hear us out, Big Mom Pirates!" One of the prisoners shouted as a representative.

"We are listening," Noire answered.

"We have nowhere to go. Would you please take us?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Well… that was quick."

But there were other kinds of requests.

"I want to go back to my homeland. Would you help me, please?"

"I was tricked by bad adults. I miss my parents…"

"Wuh wuh! Slow down! Let's talk about each request after we get out of here," Noire tried to calm them down. "Anyway, I am looking for Elicia's parents. I was told by her that they are here!"

"D-did you hear? She actually managed to send help!" The woman started gaining smile on her face.

"I-I can't believe this… Elicia somehow convinced Big Mom out of all people to save us!" The man opened his eyes wide with his jaw dropped. "O-over here! We are Elicia's parents!"

Noire quickly spotted the couple calling her, passed through the crowd and rushed toward them. When she finally reached them, she elegantly slowed down and stood right in front of them.

"So you two are parents of Elicia, right?"

"Yes, we are!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is safe in my care. I would love to unite you and her," Noire pondered for a while. "Actually, I want all of you to serve me in my house. That way, you will live in the same place. Good?"

"We are just grateful to be out of here, but you are welcoming us with open arms…" he fell on his knees. "We can't thank you enough!"

"Come on. Get on your feet," Noire offered her hand. "She is waiting for you."

"Thank you… what's your name?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Charlotte Noire. What about you?"

"My name is Bob Smith, Lady Noire."

"And I'm his wife, Xia Mei."

"You are from long arm tribe," Noire said as she pulled Xia. "I was wondering why Elicia had such name that didn't fit long arm tribe. Interracial couple… I like it. Mama embraces every race. I have long armed brother and sister."

"Oh! Is that so? What a coincidence."

"You will be surprised even more after you set your feet on our land. I promise."

"Brother Peros. We finished rescuing every prisoner here," Blanc contacted her older brother.

"Good job, you girls. We are going to start attacking. Just make sure they are escorted safely," Perospero replied.

"Don't worry. We got this!"

"Alright, everyone! Stay behind us!" Vert looked back at everyone. "It will get messy!"

With that, everyone beside Four Heart Sisters gulped in fear. Doubt still remained in some of their heart as they knew that they were dealing with pirates. But, they realized that it was choosing lesser of two evils. There was no better choice. Their fate rested on their unlikely saviors.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for long delay. I was working on long overdue fanfic. On the other hand, I am patiently waiting to see how Wano arc will unfold.**


End file.
